Reprendre c'est voler
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Par ce que certaines personnes passent leur vie à s'attendre, à se fuir, à se revenir. Par ce qu'on peut aimer avec violence, avec rage, avec déni. Ou accepter avec humour. Par ce que Severus. Par ce que Rémus.
1. Pas d'indifférence

**Reprendre c'est voler**

Merci à Coline pour son joli sourire, ses corrections et son enthousiasme

Merci à Vilain Garçon pour ses conseils, ses flood et sa poitrine accueillante.

Bonjour et Bienvenue dans cette fic. Nous vous remercions d'avoir choisis la compagnie Selon-Scrat. Mode d'emploi : Cette fanfiction est déjà entièrement rédigée, donc pas d'abandon. Chaque chapitre sera une songfic, toujours du même artiste. Je vous laisse deviner lequel (ouais j'aime bien le suspens) =D. Indépendamment de ces vols éhontés, les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas non plus les miens mais ils appartiennent à la sérénissime JKR. Cette histoire tient a peu prés compte des 5 premiers tomes. Un post par semaine. Les issues de secours se trouvent en haut à droite. Attachez-votre ceinture et Bon voyage.

* * *

><p>Chapitre premier : Pas d'indifférence <em>(pov Severus)<em>

1974 – 5em année de scolarité à Poudlard

Les Gryffondors sont une plaie purulente sur la surface de la terre.

Je tenais à le préciser parce qu'on ne le dit pas assez.

Ils sont turbulents, vantards, impulsifs, moqueurs et dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Ça me donne la nausée. Je me demande même comment une maison a pu leur être érigée.

Si les fondateurs avaient eu un poil de bon sens, ils auraient bâillonné, ligoté et jeté au fond d'un puis le sus-nommé Godric G en entendant les 'qualités' qu'il souhaitait encourager au sein de sa maison.

Quoique, à la réflexion, si les personnalités instables et typiquement gryffondoresques avaient été réparties ailleurs, cela aurait mis un sacré désordre si vous voulez mon avis. Cette maison est utile finalement. Elle permet de parquer tous les rebuts de l'humanité.

Mais raison de plus ! On serait en droit de penser qu'une fois ceci fait, ils s'estimeraient heureux d'être reconnus et laisseraient les honnêtes gens avancer dans leurs voies sans encombre.

Mais non !

En tant que rebuts, ils ont besoin de se frotter à meilleur qu'eux et se font un devoir de fréquenter les autres maisons. C'est lamentable.

Si je devais choisir une mascotte de cette pitoyable maison, j'opterais sans nul doute pour mes collègues : Abruti, Connard 1 et Connard 2, respectivement Peter Pettigrew, James Potter et Sirius Black.

Quand je pense qu'ils sont tous plus sang-purs les uns que les autres.. ça m'écœure. Ces types font partie de l'élite et se conduisent de la façon la plus vulgaire possible.

Je n'ai pas cité Lupin.

C'est vrai.

Il y a des jours où je me dis que c'est le pire de tous. Peut-être parce que justement, le mépriser est impossible.

Je le déteste au moins autant que les autres. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le respecter.

Il est plus discret et plus brillant que ses amis. Son humour est plus subtil, plus sarcastique.

Ses insultes sont peut-être les plus blessantes, justement parce qu'il les dispense avec nonchalance.

Potter, Black et Pettigrew adorent m'en faire baver et vu la teneur de leurs attaques, je peux affirmer qu'ils passent du temps à penser à moi, afin de choisir ce qui me blessera ou m'humiliera avec le plus d'efficacité. Lupin rigole à leurs blagues et c'est tout.

Sa manière d'être agressif est différente. Elle intervient quand je suis interrogé en classe, que tous les regards se posent sur moi, les gryffondors guettant le moment où m'humilier sera possible.

Lui, il lève les yeux , esquisse un petit sourire amusé et détourne le regard, se désintéressant de moi. Il n'y a rien de pire je crois.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est aussi insupportable.

_J'accepterai la douleur, d'accord aussi pour la peur_

_Je connais les conséquences, et tant pis pour les pleurs. _

Parce qu'il est malin il me semble, et si ses imbéciles de copains venaient à réaliser le pouvoir que représente son intelligence et son ironie, je pourrais être détruit en moins de deux.

Il a pris de l'importance parce qu'il ne leur ressemble pas, que ma manière de le haïr est différente. Unique. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami. Personne ne me semble assez bien, assez fin.

Je n'arrive pas à les aimer parce que je les meprise. Lupin c'est l'inverse. Je le déteste parce que je ne le méprise pas.

De temps en temps, je déplore de ne pas avoir l'occasion de lui parler. En général ce sentiment intervient lorsque nous nous croisons dans les couloirs et que nous nous retrouvons seul à seul.

Je provoque donc le dialogue. En général, avec une remarque sur ses tenues misérables. Il a toujours une expression légèrement blessée, même après toutes ces années. Il n'est pas encore habitué à être plus pauvre que les autres . Lupin, des fois, c'est comme s'il avait honte d'être lui.

Ça m'agacerait chez n'importe qui d'autre, mais là non.

Parce qu'il ne fait pas preuve d'envie envers les autres. Il ne désire pas leur ressembler, il craint simplement de les déranger.

Il ne devrait pas. Son sourire est, de loin, l'événement le plus attractif de Poudlard.

Je suis forcé d'admettre que celui de Black se défend. C'est sûrement pour ça que personne ne semble remarquer Lupin.

A part cette fille de Serdaigle peut-être. Je la déteste avec encore plus de force que les autres.

Il baisserait dans mon estime s'il sortait avec une dinde pareille.

Enfin c'est ce que je me dis.

Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me souffle que c'est faux. J'aurais l'impression d'être un écorché vif, je le trouverais carrément désaxé mais je n'arriverais pas à le dédaigner.

En fait, je voudrais juste qu'il me regarde un jour. Avec son sourire moqueur s'il veut. Ça m'est égal. Son indifférence m'obsède et la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver serait d'apparaître à sa vue.

Ça serait comme apparaître tout court. Devenir visible.

_J'accepte quoi qu'il en coûte, tout le pire du meilleur_

_Je prends les larmes et les doutes, et risque tous les malheurs._

_Tout mais pas l'indifférence._

_Tout mais pas ce temps qui meurt._

_Et les jours qui se ressemblent sans saveur et sans couleur. _

Parce que oui, tout est toujours pareil ici.

Des cours, des heures d'étude. De la lecture parfois, quand j'ai le temps.

Je suis mieux ici qu'à la maison, mais cette comparaison mise à part, cette vie est désespérément dénuée de sens.

J'ai l'impression que si Lupin prenait la peine de me détester avec autant de force que les autres il y aurait davantage de piment. Là, je me venge sans conviction, sans génie, juste par principe, parce que ce gang de crétins m'exaspère. Parce que cette saleté de Lily Evans les regarde toujours du coin de l'œil, guettant son futur fiancé. Potter.

J'ai connu Lily quand nous étions jeunes. Elle était drôle, cassante, je l'aimais bien. Mais dès qu'elle est entré a Poudlard, elle s'est transformé en cruche, dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Elle continuait à m'accorder une ou deux heure par semaine malgré les tonnes de 'super-copines' qu'elle s'était faite. Je ne supportais plus sa condescendance, alors j'ai finis par l'envoyer bouler. Elle m'a regardé outrée, comme si j'étais d'une ingratitude sans limite, puis elle est allée se consoler dans les chemises mal repassées de Potter.

Pouah. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus insipide. Ils sont tous les deux des caricatures vivantes. C'est réellement stupéfiant.

Black et Pettigrew sont aussi toujours désespérément là où on les attend. Lupin est le seul à me surprendre. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de le comprendre. Mais il est insaisissable.

Pas vraiment lunatique. Je ne saurais l'analyser

Il y a quelque chose chez lui que je ne m'explique pas.

Si seulement il pouvait me l'expliquer, lui. Il a une manière de prendre la parole en cours qui est posée, érudite avec un soupçon d'auto-dérision. Je suis sur que l'écouter est agréable.

Même s'il passe une heure à vous démontrer par a + b que vous êtes un minable.

Mais ma dignité m'empêche d'en venir à désirer cela. Et pourtant, je l'imagine parfois.

Je le souhaite autant que je le redoute . Parce que dans la réalité, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je l'enverrais promener dès le premier mot.

C'est de la lâcheté, certes. Et alors ? Je suis bien content d'être lâche. Ça me préserve.

Que se passerait-il si je ne l'étais pas ?

_Et j'apprendrais les souffrances. Et j'apprendrais les brûlures._

_Pour le miel d'une présence. _

_Le souffle d'un murmure. _

Parce que oui. Le miel lui va bien. A cause de la couleur de ses yeux je présume.

Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ça soit normal d'avoir des yeux de cette couleur là.

OoO

Je marche dans les couloirs, mes livres serrés contre moi-même.

Je suis tendu. J'ai un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais m'y mettre tout de suite.

Sauf que Lupin, Potter et Pettigrew viennent de me passer sous le nez, ayant vraisemblablement pour projet d'aller squatter la bibliothèque.

En me voyant Potter a eu un sourire presque gourmand en me toisant de haut en bas. On aurait dit un chat qui reluque une souris. Et ça n'a pas loupé.

- Tiens, tiens.. Snivellus. Tu as un souci pour rentrer dans ta salle commune ? Laisse moi deviner : ton nez ne passe pas la porte.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi Potter. Ai-je répondu en serrant les dents.

- Allons, ne te crispe pas ainsi sur tes livres, ils ne vont pas s'échapper. Quoique à leur place, j'essaierais de prendre la tangente.

- … Toujours aussi éloquent. Pas étonnant que ta sang de bourbe de copine ne veuille pas s'afficher avec toi.

Son sourire s'est figé en plein vol et il a sorti sa baguette. C'est trop facile. Il suffit d'insulter Evans pour qu'il parte au quart de tour.

- Répète !

- Pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le disais.

Il s'est approché. L'air menaçant je dirais. Je m'attendais presque à l'entendre grogner.

Puis une main s'est posée sur son épaule. Pas vraiment pour le retenir. C'était plus pour attirer son attention

- James je te garde une place à la bibliothèque. Ne traine pas trop.

Il s'est retourné pour se heurter aux yeux caramel de Lupin et a semblé reprendre ses esprits. Il s'est donc désintéressé de moi, non sans me jeter un regard noir. Si vous voulez mon avis il manque d'entraînement. Ce regard là ne ferait peur à personne.

Puis, ils ont mis les voiles, me laissant très hésitant. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de donner à James l'occasion de se venger de l'affront que je viens de lui faire.

Mais d'un autre côté, envisager d'entamer une dissertation sur les sorts de démembrement dans la salle commune des Serpentards est exclu.

Je marche donc, vers la bibliothèque, pas encore vraiment décidé. Et l'esprit ailleurs. Cette altercation n'a rien qu'un caractère très banal. Sauf que..

Je me pose une question. C'était un clin d'œil que Lupin m'a lancé en voyant James faire demi-tour ou je suis victime d'hallucinations douteuses?

Je chasse ces pensées loufoques et jette un œil dans la Bibliothèque. Les trois gryffondors se sont installés tout au fond. Je me faufile dans le rayonnage qui précède le leur. Au moins, je les entendrai, et je saurai à quel moment me planquer.

Je pose mes livres et sors mes rouleaux de parchemins. De l'autre côté de l'étagère, Pettigrew demande d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Où est Sirius ?

- Moi je saiiis. Chantonne Potter.

BIM, un coup sourd

- Mais Aïyeuh ! Tu m'as fait mal Rémus !

- Tu parle trop Prongs.

- Nan mais sans rire, il est où Sirius ? Reprend Pettigrew .

Seigneur que ce type est bête. Bientôt je ne les entend presque plus. Ils ont fini par comprendre qu'une bibliothèque est censée être un lieu calme.

Cela m'ennuie en un sens. J'aurais adoré les voir se faire houspiller par Pince. Et puis je suis forcé de reconnaître que je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils racontent.

Tout à coup, je reconnais une voix à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Inimitable. Black.

Je me dépêche d'abandonner ma table pour me dissimuler derrière une étagère. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie que ce crétin décérébré me remarque et signale ma présence à ses ridicules petits amis. (Lâche ? Qui a dit lâche ? )

Une fois le danger passé, je retourne m'asseoir à ma table.

Je surprends des éclats de voix de l'autre côté et je retiens ma respiration, cédant à la crainte puérile (et furieusement injustifiée) d'avoir été découvert.

Mais je réalise bien vite que c'est Black et Potter qui se sont lancés dans un discours absurde sur … Sur quoi ?

- Non mais, vous pensez que c'est possible ou pas ?

- Non ! Répond Potter visiblement mort de rire.

- Mais alors comment expliques-tu que Rusard sorte systématiquement à la nuit tombée s'il n'a pas une maîtresse quelque part dans la forêt interdite ?

- Mais pour torturer des pauvres créatures innocentes voyons. Je t'assure que l'imaginer avec une femme ne rentre pas dans la conception que je me fais du monde !

- Soit dit en passant, je trouve que tu nous tortures bien assez comme ça en nous mettant ce genre d'images en tête Sirius. Je veux dire … Beurk ! S'exclame Pettigrew.

BIM , BIM, BIM. Trois coups sourds. J'esquisse un sourire. Lupin à un usage des livres, ma foi, fort intéressant.

Des chuchotements dépréciateurs accueillent cette nouvelle vague de violence.

Puis le bruit d'une bousculade. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. Je glisse jusqu'à l'orée de la rangée de livres et je lance un regard à la scène.

Black a sauté sur le dos de Lupin et lui frictionne les cheveux.

- Lâche moi Débile. Suffoque-t-il à voix basse .

Finalement, il réussit à le renverser par terre, et pris de pitié, il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Black pose alors ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et colle son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

- Moony...

- Oui ?

- Réponds-moi franchement

- Oui.

- Rusard a-t-il une vie sexuelle ?

Lupin éclate de rire et soudain une violente douleur me rappelle à l'ordre. Dans ma paume des traces d'ongles. Je me suis griffé jusqu'au sang.

Je retourne à mes livres et les ramasse, la douleur me lance . Je ne réussirai à rien en restant ici.

Et puis, les sortilèges me passionnent nettement moins tout à coup. L'art que je voudrais maitriser, c'est un art que je n'aurai jamais.

La parole.

_J'apprendrais le froid des phrases, j'apprendrais le chaud des mots. _

Parce que ce sont eux qui peuvent me donner accès à ce que je désire. L'attention de Lupin.

Et je sens des bouffées de haine à l'idée que Black a peut-être trouvé encore un autre moyen de le faire rire.

Je voudrais être capable de faire pareil.

Je rêve ou je viens de désirer être drôle ? Je suis vraiment tombé au trente-sixième dessous.

_Je jure de n'être plus sage. Je promets d'être sot. _

Je rejoins mon dortoir en jouant du bout des ongles avec ma chair écornée, au creux de la main.

En m'asseyant sur mon lit, je jette un œil à la blessure dans ma paume. Ça suinte. C'est hideux. C'est ridicule d'être vivant.

OoO

Je suis en train de perdre la raison.

Lupin m'a toujours plus affecté que les autres mais jusqu'à ce matin, j'ignorais encore à quel point.

La journée s'est déroulée dans une ouate terrible. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je fichais ici. J'ai même trébuché dans ma robe en rejoignant les cachots.

Ce qui est, entre nous, tragiquement inapproprié. Et là, couché derrière mes rideaux, alors que mes quatre co-détenus ronflent tout ce qu'il peuvent, je ne trouve même pas le sommeil.

Ce matin, Lupin m'a regardé.

Cette phrase atteint des confins de niaiserie, mais pourtant c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit. Il ne m'a pas jeté un regard désintéressé et moqueur .

Non. J'ai surpris ses yeux braqués sur moi alors que je travaillais dans la grande salle.

Il était seul et cela m'a surpris. Depuis quand Rémus Lupin reste t-il dans le réfectoire lorsque ses amis sont partis ?

Ça n'a pas duré plus d'une seconde, mais cet échange de regard m'a consumé toute la journée. J'ai l'impression d'être coupable, détenteur d'un cadeau qui ne m'était pas destiné, récompensé pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

Et alors que je suis dans mon lit, je me dis que malgré cela, malgré cette sensation de gène, je n'ai jamais été aussi troublé. Aussi heureux.

J'en veux plus. J'en veux encore. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'est accidentellement transformé en celui d'une Poufsouffle de 12 ans.

_Je donnerais dix années pour un regard_

C'est ridicule. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? J'avais soupçonné depuis longtemps déjà le pouvoir de Lupin. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'arrivais à le détester de la même manière que les autres. Je voulais son attention, parce qu'il me semblait que cela aurait été une preuve de ma grandeur.

On appelle ça l'Ego je crois.

Mais maintenant, je ressens quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec la fierté d'avoir arraché un regard à ses yeux ambrés. Je ressens un besoin compulsif. Je ne suis pas sur d'exister encore depuis qu'il a détourné les yeux. C'est quelle genre de maladie ça ?

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que la prochaine fois qu'il prendra le Poudlard-Express, ça soit à moi qu'il adresse un signe de la main.

_Des châteaux, des palais pour un quai de gare_

Je voudrais écraser Black, Potter et Pettigrew tout à coup. Cette scène de ce matin me fait mal à un degré impressionnant. Parce que je me suis dit que tout aurait pu être différent. Que j'aurais pu avoir une scolarité paisible, si les gryffondors n'avaient pas existé, et je suis dans un état si pathétique que j'en viens à souhaiter que Lupin n'ait jamais existé.

_Un morceau d'aventure contre tous les conforts. _

Mais puis-je encore réellement souhaiter que les choses soient différentes ? Je ne sais pas.

Toute ma vie, qui me semblait si vide de signification jusqu'alors viens de prendre un sens nouveau. Tous ces éléments disparates, n'ayant aucun lien apparent les uns avec les autres ont finalement été utiles. Il m'ont amené là, ce matin, à être vu par Rémus Lupin, insupportable gryffondor défavorisé aux yeux de miel.

Puis-je encore déplorer un seul d'entre eux ?

Je n'espère pas vraiment que cela se reproduise. Severus Snape ne peut apparaître à la vue d'autrui que par un malentendu quelconque. Et je sais que Lupin ne m'aime pas.

Je sais aussi que mes années ici seront toutes plus longues et plus atroces les unes que les autres . Je le sais et pourtant je voudrais ne pas le savoir.

Je voudrais oublier _ces tas de certitudes pour désirer encore. _

Certes, ce n'est pas dans mon éducation de désirer l'amour d'autrui. Ma mère est une Prince, digne descendante de la noblesse sorcière russe. Ses long cheveux corbeau et son regard charbonneux en atteste. Elle a hérité du port de tête altier et de l'éclat de cette famille.

Cela sous-entend bien sur un isolement sans limite. Mais ma mère a la chance de pouvoir se contenter d'elle-même. Moi pas.

Elle m'a légué ses cheveux noirs et c'est tout. Le reste m'a généreusement été donné par mon géniteur. En un mot : je suis laid.

Et si mon sang me dicte de vivre dans la haine des autre, mon reflet me dicte de vivre dans la haine de moi-même. Un fardeau que je porterai toute ma vie.

Cette seconde minuscule ou le regard de Lupin a croiser le mien vient d'annihiler ces années de solitude passées, et celles à venir.

_Effacer ces heures absentes_

_Et tout repeindre en couleur_

Je suis trop énervé pour m'endormir mais je ferme les yeux. Demain tout sera différent.

OoO

Rien n'a été différent. Ce matin en cours de métamorphose James a transformé un bol en colombe (comme le stipulait l'exercice) et a attendu que celle-ci me survole pour annuler le sort.

Non seulement j'ai une bosse énorme sur le front mais en plus j'ai entendu le rire cristallin de Lupin se mêler à celui de Black et j'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'effondrait.

Ma seule consolation a été le regard outré de McGonagall qui n'a pas hésiter à enlever dix points à Gryffondor.

Je me suis trompé. Je ne laisse rien paraître de l'auto-flagellation mentale que je m'inflige depuis lors, mais elle est effective. Je déteste les gryffondors. Je déteste les maraudeurs.

Je déteste Lupin.

Je ne veux plus jamais laisser la place à autre chose que la haine pour ce misérable petit cloporte.

_Toutes ces âmes qui mentent_

J'ai attendu le repas du soir pour me venger de James. Je lui ai lancé un sort appelé le _sempra_ que j'avais appris dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de mon grand-père. Il donne l'illusion à la personne qui le reçoit que des cicatrices apparaissent sur son corps.

Soit dit en passant, je suis sur qu'en le retravaillant un minimum, je pourrais ouvrir de vraies plaies sur le corps siiii parfait que cet imbécile d'attrapeur.

Évidemment, Potter a paniqué comme un abruti, et est passé pour un dément auprès des autres ressortissants de sa stupide maison.

Quand le sort s'est estompé, il m'a jeté un regard noir. Les autres aussi me dévisageaient, prêts à m'arracher la tête. J'ai souri à Lupin le plus cruellement possible.

Tant que je respirerai, je n'aurai de répit qu'il ne paie chaque jour de m'avoir fait rêver pour rien.

Une fois rentré dans mon dortoir j'ai été pris d'un fou-rire hystérique, guttural. Je me regardais dans le miroir terrifié par mon propre reflet. Mes yeux étaient fous.

Mes yeux sont fous.

_Et ils sourient comme on pleure _

Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.

Dimanche prochain je ne regarderai pas la table des Gryffondors après le déjeuner. Je me noierai dans mes livres sans chercher de point d'ancrage.

Je ne veux pas survivre à cette vague de désespoir. Et il n'y survivra pas non plus.

OoO


	2. Pas de mots

**Reprendre c'est voler**

Bonjour, ci-joint le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci aux revieweuses du premier chapitre. =) Bonne lecture

PS : Sachez que j'aime James McAvoy à la folie, autrement dit de manière passionnée, fanatique et déraisonnable. Et je me rapproche de la démence totale rien qu'a écrire son nom... Vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre second : Pas de mots<span>_(pov Rémus_)

OoO

_Il écrit seul à sa table, et son café refroidit._

_Quatre mètres infranchissables. _

Poudlard.

Un matin.

J'ai rendez-vous avec James, Peter et Sirius mais je n'arrive pas à décoller de la grande salle.

Je déchiquette consciencieusement un morceau de pain, portant parfois la mie à ma bouche pour légitimer ma présence.

La grande salle est presque vide.

Quelques élèves y sont installés pour jouer aux cartes ou travailler dans un endroit neutre.

J'ai toujours aimé m'attarder ici après le petit déjeuner.

Je m'amuse d'entendre le brouhaha qui s'estompe au fur et à mesure que les élèves quittent la salle pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Mes amis ont fini par comprendre que m'attendre ne servait à rien et ils rejoignent la salle commune de Gryffondor sans moi.

Notre rendez-vous est tacite.

Je sais qu'ils vont se préparer, discuter un peu, décider mollement de qui prendra les notes au prochain cours d'histoire de la magie, que James va tenter de dompter ses cheveux et que Sirius va s'amuser à les défaire. Ce qui finira en combat épique sur le lit de Peter qui rigolera comme un fou avant de réaliser qu'une des lattes du sommier a lâché ou que les plumes de son édredon ont décidé de partir à la conquête du reste du dortoir.

Ils sont complètement givrés mais je les adore. Néanmoins, ce genre d'ami ne laisse que très peu le temps au calme dans ma vie.

Le dimanche matin fait figure d'exception.

De répit.

Mais depuis quelques temps, ce répit est teinté d'autre chose.

De la fébrilité peut-être.

Depuis ce dimanche là, il y a bientôt un an.

Je trainais, comme à mon habitude, en lisant un ouvrage stupide sur les grenouilles bicéphales dans leur environnement naturel (un cadeau très inspiré de Sirius qui avait précisé en me tendant le paquet que ça ne serait pas plus inutile que d'apprendre mes cours).

Quand soudain, pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'avais relevé la tête et je l'avais aperçu.

Assis à la table des serpentards, son nez , ma foi fort remarquable, plongé dans un ouvrage monumental, l'air passionné.

Par passionné je veux dire : encore plus noir que d'habitude. Complètement assombri par je ne sais quels nuages, concentré. Il était évident que le premier importun qui viendrait le soustraire à sa lecture subirait un impardonnable dans les plus brefs délais.

Je ne fus pas cet importun, mais un sort m'eut moins dérangé.

_Il était là dans son monde. Son monde au beau milieu du monde. _

_Loin ses yeux posés ailleurs, quelque part à l'intérieur. _

_Plongé dans son livre, il semblait abandonné._

J'avais l'habitude de le voir aux aguets, insultant, paranoïaque, désagréable.

Et soudain, alors qu'il ignorait totalement ma présence, je le voyais crispé sur autre chose que sa haine.

Je restai là, à l'observer, trop étonné pour sourire de ma propre bêtise.

Non, avant ce jour, je n'avais jamais regardé Severus Snape.

Lorsque Sirius vint me tirer de mes réflexions à grand renfort de signes de bras (une macarena si je me souviens bien), c'était déjà trop tard. Snape avait remarqué les pitreries de mon ami et son visage avait radicalement changé.

Le dimanche suivant, je me surpris à le guetter, espérant réitérer l'expérience de la semaine passée.

Je fus exaucé.

Et je fus exaucé non seulement ce jour-là mais tous les dimanches qui suivirent, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Si mes amis semblent le crisper, ma présence en revanche passe inaperçue. Sans doute ne suis-je pas assez tapageur. Je ne doute pourtant pas un instant de son inimité. Lorsqu'il me voit, ses yeux lancent des éclairs et il ne manque jamais de me dispenser des remarques acerbes.

C'est là toute la clé. Le dimanche matin, plongé dans ses ouvrages, il ne me voit tout simplement pas.

Et je lui en suis presque reconnaissant.

Ce spectacle de lui, chaque semaine, est celui que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience.

Je le regarde donc, détaillant la ligne anguleuse de sa mâchoire, le mouvement souple de ses cheveux lui glissant dans les yeux.

_En lui, je lis tout ce qu'il veut cacher. _

_Dans chacun de ses gestes un aveu. Un secret dans chaque attitude. Ses moindres facettes, trahies bien mieux que par de longues études ._

_Un pied se balance : une impatience. Et c'est plus qu'un long discours._

_Là, dans l'innocence et l'oubli._ Il semble à l'aise.

Il est tellement sur de n'être pas vu qu'il laisse tout voir.

Au début j'en étais dérouté, gêné presque, mais je continuais à l'observer, comme une attraction malsaine.

Et puis je m'en suis amusé. Il y a quelque chose de tendre désormais dans la manière dont je le détaille. Cette pulsion, cette envie d'en apprendre davantage sur lui a quelque chose de risible.

Je ne suis pas le même quand j'observe un Snape qui n'est pas le même en ne se sachant pas observé.

Je sais qu'il boit du café le matin et seulement ça. Il ne mange jamais rien avant le repas de midi. J'ai pu dresser une liste de ses domaines de prédilections. Plantes magiques, enchantements, techniques de défense et contes sombres.

Mais tout cela n'appartient qu'aux habitudes visibles. J'aurais pu le savoir, même si Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient amenés à déjeuner chaque jour à la même table. (Merlin m'en préserve parce que James frôlerait surement l'ulcère).

Ce qui m'intéresse c'est tout le reste.

Tout ce que je déduis, en le regardant, tout ce que m'inspire sa manière de boire, sa manière de tenir ses plumes, de caresser délicatement la couverture de chaque livre avant de l'ouvrir et après l'avoir fermé.

Et puis tout ce que j'invente parfois.

J'ai eu envie, une fois, de me lever, d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui.

De lui dire que je savais. Que je pouvais sentir. Ses peurs, sa tristesse. Que j'avais compris quelle expression de son visage, pourtant à mille lieux du sourire, exprimait le bonheur.

Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pas par peur de me faire envoyer bouler.

Ça ne me dérange pas, je connais Snape maintenant, j'aurais su l'aborder.

Mais parce que Sirius est apparu de nulle part et m'a demandé ce que je faisais, au moment ou je me levais pour aller rejoindre mon ennemi, dans un grand élan suicidaire.

J'ai épousseté ma robe et ramassé tranquillement mes livres

« Rien. Je m'apprêtais à vous rejoindre »

Et en disant ces paroles, j'ai compris quelque chose d'important.

_On ne ment qu'avec des mots. _

Et je ne voulais pas le voir mentir. Je ne voulais surtout pas prendre le risque de l'entendre me demander « Qu'est-ce que tu fous Lupin ?» et encore moins m'entendre répondre « Rien ».

Je ne fais pas rien, ça serait sacrilège de le dire.

Ce que je fais, chaque dimanche depuis un an, c'est tomber amoureux de lui.

Doucement, sans éclat.

On néglige l'effet de la surprise. J'avais appris que je détestais Snivellus. Parce qu'il était laid, méprisant, taciturne, fermé, ennuyeux, qu'il tournait autour de la fille convoitée par mon meilleur ami, qu'il se montrait désobligeant et intolérant face à des enfants de moldu qui étaient pourtant largement supérieurs à lui.

Mais je le détestais surtout parce que j'avais appris que tout cela constituait la définition d'un salaud, d'un looser.

Des conneries.

_Des phrases qu'on nous fait apprendre._

_On se promène en bateau, On s'arrange, on roule, on glose, on « bienséance »._

Et une fois ceci fait, une fois qu'on est bien sur d'être du côté du bien, on s'autorise à martyriser, à être méprisant à notre tour. A rire de ceux qui ne rient jamais, qui se prennent trop au sérieux

Oh, évidemment, l'air pincé de Snape quand il doit prendre la parole en cours me fait toujours rire.

Mais je ne me moque plus.

Plus vraiment.

Il m'a contre-appris tout ce que j'imaginais sur l'être humain.

Seul l'instinct compte. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Celui dont ton instinct te souffle qu'il est intéressant, bon ou amusant , ça ne sert à rien de vouloir le haïr, quels que soient ses actes à côté. Les actes parlent trop forts.

Les mots non plus, il ne faut pas les écouter.

C'est inutile.

_Mieux vaut de beaucoup se fier aux apparences._

_Aux codes des corps, au langage de nos inconsciences. _

Ceux-ci disent plus qu'ils ne devraient. Je me demande parfois ce que peut bien exprimer mon corps.

A part une folie meurtrière et monstrueuse qui s'empare de moi à chaque pleine lune, j'entends.

Je me demande si, lorsque je me laisse aller, lorsque je ne me sens pas observé, les sentiments étranges que je nourris à l'égard de Snape sont visibles ?

Je sais…

Tout cela est étrange. Inattendu. Déplacé.

Pourtant ça ne sert à rien de tenter de définir mes émotions d'une autre manière.

Oh je ne suis pas un fanatique. Je n'irais pas donner ma vie pour lui.

Je ne le défends même pas lors des altercations avec mes amis.

En fait rien n'a changé. Je suis simplement amoureux de la douceur paisible de la grande salle, de l'odeur sucrée qui flotte dans l'air, des chuchotements qui raisonnent au bout de la salle, des pierres rassurantes des murs, du bois doucereux de la table.

Et des mains de Snape qui glissent inconsciemment le long des couvertures de cuir nervuré.

_Muet, Etranger, Silencieux, Bavard._

On peut tout déduire de la personne que l'on observe. Mais les gens ne sont pas intéressants.

La complexité de Snape en fait quelque chose de délicat.

Oserais-je dire poétique ?

Non je n'oserais pas. Ça serait cliché, ridicule. Et puis d'autres avant moi se sont attelés à l'extraction de la beauté dans le mal.

Des écrivains moldus comme Charles Baudelaire ou Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly.

Des sorciers jamais. C'est comme si les choses étaient trop binaires dans ce monde-ci.

Je ne le lui dirai jamais, mais Snape a toute la beauté, l'obscurité, des moldus.

Et plus je le regarde, plus je démêle les fils enchevêtrés de sa nature profonde.

Je n'ai aucun moyen d'en être sur.

Je le sens.

Il lève les yeux et mon cœur rate un battement. Je détourne les miens de manière trop vive pour ne pas être suspect, mais lorsque je reviens à son visage, il a repris sa lecture. Il y a une petite imperfection au fond de ses prunelles charbonneuses. Je fronce les sourcils pour la comprendre.

Oui j'en suis rendu là. Accroché au plus petit tressaillement son être.

_Presque familier. Intime. _

_Et plus je te regarde … Dans chacun de tes gestes un aveu._

_Un secret dans chaque attitude, même la plus discrète ne peut mentir à tant de solitude. _

_Quand ta main cherche ta plume, c'est comme une confession que tu me ferais à ton insu. _

_A ta façon de tourner les pages, moi j'en apprends bien davantage : l'amour de ta bouche est un langage, ton regard un témoignage._

_Tes doigts dans tes cheveux s'attardent : quel explicite message, dans ton innocence absolue. _

Que dirais-tu si tu te savais ainsi épié. Me haïrais-tu ?

Je n'en suis même pas sur.

As-tu aussi désespérément besoin d'être vu que tu ne le crains ?

Je me passionne pour ton visage, plongé dans la lecture, tu es mon livre à moi. Ecrit à l'encre invisible.

_Et ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres, c'est d'une telle indécence._

Je souris à mon tour. Pour personne.

Parce que tu es beau. Un peu.

A ta manière.

Tout en angles et en zones d'ombre. Ce sourire ne nait que rarement sur ton visage mais quand cela advient tout mon corps frissonne. Imagines-tu seulement pouvoir provoquer de telles émotions ?

Je suis un imbécile.

Un loup-garou amoureux est une créature hautement grotesque.

Ça m'est égal. Tu ne le sauras jamais.

Je jette un œil à ma montre. 10h58. Je sais ce que ça signifie.

_Il est temps de partir, il se lève. Evident, transparent. _

Il quitte la grande salle.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et j'inspire profondément.

_Sa façon de marcher dans mon rêve…_

Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Mais la direction si. Au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, il vient vers moi. Me frôle.

Chaque dimanche je l'imagine.

Je n'espère même pas qu'il le fasse exprès. Je souhaiterais seulement le croiser pour sentir_ son parfum qui s'évanouit._

Je rouvre les yeux brusquement et récupère mes propres affaires tranquillement pour rejoindre le dortoir gryffondor.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Son absence annonce le silence.

_Quand il disparaît de ma vie, tout est dit. _


	3. Pas de maître

**Reprendre c'est voler**

Ce chapitre est bourré de références diverses et variées qui oscillent entre Damien Saez, Christian Bobin, Bénabar, _'Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill_' by Roger Michell, Camille Laurens et '_Orgueil et préjugés_' by Joe Wright. En plus de la chanson du chapitre bien sur. Soit-dit en passant, le suspens s'arrête ici, les chances pour que vous ne connaissiez pas cette chanson sont infimes. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre troisième : Pas de maître <em>(pov Severus)<em>

1976 - 7ème année de scolarité à Poudlard.

.

_Minuit se lève en haut des tours_

Le château de Poudlard est impressionnant vu d'ici, comme une forteresse se découpant sur un ciel opaque.

Je jette un œil accusateur à la pleine lune et je serre un peu plus mes bras autour de mes genoux, vaine tentative pour me protéger du froid.

Je pourrais rentrer. En toute franchise ça me simplifierait les choses. Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est une faiblesse que je m'accorde tant que je le peux encore.

J'attends, recroquevillé sur ma branche, au bord du lac. Je discerne parfois le mugissement du calamar géant. La clarté est surprenante malgré la nuit. A cause de la lune.

Je la déteste de toute mes forces de me priver d'obscurité.

J'aurais préféré rester dans le noir. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir.

Parce que le fait de savoir n'a rien changé. Et je me sens rongé par une amertume effroyable, chaque jour davantage.

Une amertume à l'encontre du monde et, plus grave, de moi-même. Parce que ça ne m'a pas rebuté. Ça ne m'a pas dégoûté.

Parce que la pleine lune m'a donné un prétexte idéal pour mettre un terme à cet embryon répugnant d'affection. Et que je ne l'ai pas saisi.

Alors je la guette, je la regarde évoluer dans le ciel, je la vois avec angoisse devenir gibbeuse. Je voudrais trouver un sortilège de magie noire suffisamment puissant pour me racornir le cœur, pour ne plus avoir à sentir la montée lente de l'inquiétude, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir ces nuits-là.

Mais j'ai beau m'user les yeux sur les parchemins de la bibliothèque de mon grand-père, je n'en ai pas trouvé l'ombre d'un. Alors à chaque pleine lune je me faufile hors de mon dortoir, prenant des risques absurdes et d'une inutilité sans commune mesure pour grimper là, sur l'une des branches porteuses du saule, au dessus du lac. Je distingue le château à travers les branches et je fixe la forêt interdite jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.

C'est ma manière de lutter, de ne pas me laisser envahir par autre chose que des sentiments venimeux. Je viens pour me rappeler que j'ai une raison pour le détester, et que, fatalement, je ne m'éprends de lui que davantage.

Ces nuits-là, jusqu'à l'aube, accompagné par ces sombres imbéciles de compagnons, Lupin devient loup.

OoO

Quand j'étais encore à peu près sain d'esprit, je passais mes nuits à dormir. Maintenant je suis insomniaque et le parc de Poudlard a quelque chose de lugubre une fois que la vie et les braillements imbéciles des élèves se sont estompés.

_Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
>La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures<br>Les zones sales et les épaves et la laideur_

Et la manière dont j'occupe mes pleines lunes n'a rien de romantique. Je le fais par dépit. Par rage d'imaginer Potter, Black et Pettigrew vagabonder avec leur monstrueux ami.

D'autant plus monstrueux que son charme n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je vis différemment les absences de Lupin, son indifférence.

Peut-être à cause des excuses qu'il est venu me présenter l'année dernière, après avoir failli me tuer.

Ça a été la pire nuit de ma vie. Je me suis réveillé au matin avec une dette envers Potter et avec le sentiment désagréable qu'un trou béant s'était logé dans ma poitrine.

Lupin est venu me voir le surlendemain, après avoir quitté l'infirmerie. Une vilaine cicatrice était encore visible sur son cou et je n'ai pu en détacher le regard de tout l'entretien.

Quand il m'a appelé « Severus », j'ai eu envie de me blottir dans la chaleur douce de sa gorge et je ne l'ai pas fait.

Depuis il me manque.

C'est idiot, inadéquat.

Depuis je n'arrive pas à être en colère contre lui alors je m'irrite de tout le reste.

Blotti contre l'écorce, mes pensées divaguent et me ramènent à mon dernier séjour chez mes parents.

Mon grand-père était là. D'habitude quand je rentre à la maison, je ne vois presque que ma mère. Mon père est toujours parti picoler ailleurs. Et la présence de ce grand-père, qui au sein de mon éducation brille d'habitude par son absence, m'a troublé, d'autant qu'il m'a apporté un intérêt pour le moins inhabituel.

Je n'aimais pas sa manière torve de me regarder. Puis, après le diner, il m'a interpellé

- Severus ! Viens ici.

Je l'ai regardé surpris, comme si j'avais mal entendu mais son regard était équivoque. Alors je l'ai suivi dans le salon où nous nous sommes assis. Il n'a rien dit pendant un moment, je commençais à me sentir mal. Je me tenais trop droit et je ne savais pas où mettre mes mains. Elle étaient moites mais je n'osais pas les essuyer sur mon pantalon. Puis il a attaqué brusquement

- Comment ça se passe l'école ?

Je suis resté coi. Comment se passait l'école ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de comment ça se passait à l'école ? Mal, ça se passait mal, voilà. J'étais obsédé par un stupide sang-mélé, loup garou de surcroît, comment les choses auraient pu être autrement que nulles, pitoyables, douloureuses ? Il continuait à m'observer attendant une réponse. Il tentait de sourire pour m'encourager, mais le tressaillement à la commissure de ses lèvres trahissait l'effort que lui coûtait d'avoir à me sourire. J'ai donc opté pour une réponse brève, efficace, me permettant d'esquiver le moindre débat.

- Bien. Il m'a fixé en hochant la tête. Visiblement c'était la bonne réponse.

- D'après le professeur Alzaran, tu as des prédispositions pour les potions.

Je me suis demandé comment mon grand-père avait pu se mettre en contact avec notre professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal. Et surtout comment il avait pu avoir des informations sur un cours dispensé par Slughorn. Une lueur excitée valsait dans ses yeux. Je me suis contenté d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

- Excellent.

Il y a eu un silence, durant lequel j'avais la sensation oppressante que les murs se rapprochaient de moi. Je me sentais pris au piège, même si j'ignorais encore quelle était sa teneur. Le suspens fut de courte durée.

- Mon garçon. Tu es grand maintenant et je voudrais que nous parlions de choses sérieuses. Le monde est en train de changer. Il y a là dehors, deux clans qui se forment. Le premier est poussiéreux, se cache sous de bons sentiments mais encrasse le monde. Les autres sont l'avenir. Tu comprends Severus ? Je voudrais qu'à la sortie de l'école, tu mettes tes talents au service de l'avenir.

OoO

Un hurlement caractéristique me ramène dans le présent. Moi aussi je voudrais hurler à la mort mais le cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge à m'en faire mal.

Mon aïeul m'a parlé longuement, d'un sorcier à la puissance extraordinaire, qui cherchait à rassembler des partisans pour rendre le monde meilleur, exempt des tares de la nature. Les hybrides. Les moldus. Ceux qui détruisent le monde, qui le rendent méprisable.

Je sais qu'il pensait à mon père. Mais je n'ai pas protesté. C'était la première fois que mon grand-père m'accordait de l'attention et j'étais déchiré entre l'envie d'en être digne et l'horreur que m'inspirait un monde où les êtres comme Lupin seraient traqués. Je suppose qu'il me demandera de lui répondre la semaine prochaine, quand je rentrerai pour les vacances de Noël.

A la fin de la discussion il m'a demandé d'y réfléchir, sur un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était déjà tout réfléchi.

Pourtant j'y pense. J'y pense sans cesse. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à faire ce choix

_J'ai pas choisi de naître ici  
>Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui<em>

Je sais que mon choix sera décisif pour mon destin. Que ma vie entière va dépendre du dilemne que mon grand-père m'a posé.

La question est : qui veux-je être ?

A l'horizon, l'aube point et les premiers rayons transpercent le ciel comme des lames acérées.

D'habitude je suis de retour avant le matin. Mais je me suis laissé aller à tant de divagations cette nuit, que le sommeil ne m'a pas rattrapé.

Bientôt je vois trois silhouettes qui regagnent le château au pas de course. Si je voulais, il me suffirait d'un claquement de doigts pour les dénoncer et les faire renvoyer. Lupin a peut-être la protection de Dumbledore mais les trois autres n'ont certainement pas le droit de découcher les soirs de pleine lune.

Je ne le fais pas parce que ça ne m'amuse plus. Cette vengeance ne m'intéresse pas. Ces trois crasses méritent une punition plus élaborée. Surtout Black.

Quand je pense que ce type a la chance d'appartenir à l'une des familles de sang-purs les plus prestigieuses, et qu'il a tout abandonné pour se réfugier chez les Potter.

S'il nous manquait encore une preuve du manque de discernement de Sirius Black, là on la tient !

Il est encore tôt. Le cours ne commenceront pas avant 2h.

Et j'ai envie de savoir tout à coup. Savoir ce qu'il advient de Lupin quand ses amis rejoignent leur dortoir.

Je déplie mes jambes et les étire, malgré les fourmillements désagréables, puis je saute à terre. D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers le saule cogneur.

Une impression de déjà vu. Cependant, je n'ai pas peur. Le matin qui se lève m'en empêche.

Parce que Lupin ressemble à ça. Un parfum de nocturne qui aurait le goût des levés du jour.

Contrairement à ma famille, qui n'a rien de la perfection de la nuit ou de la clarté lumineuse. Cette famille est une prison. Un jour gris sans fin. Être ici c'est être libre.

C'est la première fois que je me sens libre.

_J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
><em>_Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux._

OoO

Je glisse entre les racines et me dirige lentement vers la cabane hurlante. Je sors ma baguette, au cas où, et mes pieds foulent bientôt les lattes grinçantes de la vieille maison. Je monte les marches pour rejoindre le salon délabré.

La porte grince. Et je me fige. Allongé sous la fenêtre, à même le parquet, le corps recroquevillé de mon ennemi git. Il est vêtu d'une simple chemise froissée et ses jambes sont meurtries, couvertes de bleus, comme s'il avait été frappé. Une boule de rage me traverse furtivement. Si l'un des trois autres connards a osé lever la main sur lui, je les tue !

Je m'approche et le parquet craque.

Il gémit, sans doute en m'entendant. Il tente de relever la tête et je me sens impuissant devant sa faiblesse apparente. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais certainement pas à ça.

Il marmonne quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Puis il se racle la gorge, visiblement conscient que le volume sonore n'était pas exactement approprié.

- Sirius ? S'il te plait..

Sans réfléchir, je le coupe brusquement (je veux bien être gentil mais si on fait un amalgame entre moi et Black, je ne réponds plus de rien.)

- Est-ce que par hasard tu me confondrais avec quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à tes problèmes ?

Visiblement, j'ai dit ce qu'il fallait pour le remettre d'aplomb, parce qu'il lève la tête vers moi en essayant de se redresser sur ses avants-bras avec une vigueur que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée.

- Snape ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Puis la surprise dans ses yeux laisse place à un genre de lassitude. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand ses bras se dérobent sous lui.

Zut. Il semblerait qu'il soit vraiment faible.

- Vas t-en. Chuchote t-il.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour donner des ordres. Ni pour refuser de l'aide.

Il ricane dans un souffle

- Ta seule présence m'offense. Si tu es venu pour te moquer, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il tousse. Et son corps se rétracte. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien et cette vision m'arrache le cœur. Je reste immobile, à défaut de quitter la cabane hurlante ou de me précipiter sur lui pour lui apporter assistance. J'ai toujours les doigts crispés sur ma baguette. J'en ai mal aux jointures. Je finis par murmurer une phrase que je préférerais retenir. Ne pas la dire trop fort, c'est un moyen de la nier.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me moquer.

Et c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas venu par curiosité non plus. Je suis venu pour le voir. Je ne m'attendais à rien de particulier. Je voulais juste le voir. L'avoir pour moi tout seul. Un peu.

Il ne dit rien. Ne bouge plus. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu. Je ne sais pas ce qui me terrifie le plus. Qu'il ait perçu mon aveu ou qu'il me croit silencieux à ses côtés.

Les secondes passent et aucun de nous ne bouge. Je fixe son corps. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il était si maigre.

Puis au bout de ce qui me semble un siècle, il tente de nouveau de se redresser. Je l'observe faire jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette un regard.

Un rayon de lumière ambrée s'en échappe et me percute de plein fouet.

Je lâche ma baguette et me précipite avant qu'il ne tombe encore. Il se laisse faire, enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules et se laisse relever. Il me paraît lourd mais les grimaces qu'il fait m'indiquent pourtant qu'il fait des efforts énormes pour ne pas me laisser tout porter. Je le conduis jusqu'au canapé défoncé de la cabane et l'aide à s'asseoir du mieux que je peux. Il ferme les yeux un instant en laissant sa tête partir en arrière, comme épuisé.

Je reste debout face à lui, ne sachant que faire à part le dévorer des yeux encore et encore.

- Merci.

Je hausse les épaules au moment où il rouvre les paupières.

- Pourquoi tes potes t'ont laissé dans cet état là ?

Il a l'air surpris que je sache pour Black, Pettigrew et Potter et je me sens rougir. Mais il ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Il soupire.

- Ma transformation est aléatoire. D'habitude je reprends cette forme suffisamment tôt pour qu'il puissent m'aider à me relever. Puis ils rentrent au dortoir et Madame Pomfresh vient me chercher juste après le début des cours. Mais de temps en temps, je mets plus de temps à redevenir moi-même et dans ces cas là.. Il a l'air embarrassé, comme s'il ne savait qu'ajouter.

- Ils prennent déjà assez de risques comme ça. Conclut-il finalement en évitant mon regard.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'adresse autant de mots. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ceux-ci porteraient sur la chose la plus intime qu'il possède : sa lycanthropie.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire et finalement je demande la chose la plus idiote qui soit.

- ça va ?

Il me dévisage sans répondre . Son visage est parfait. Pas qu'il soit vraiment beau. Mais il est juste exactement tout ce que quelqu'un peut désirer. Doux, mais sans le coté fragile qu'induit généralement ce genre d'expression. Son regard est solaire. On dirait qu'il s'agit de la seule tache de couleur dans cet environnement délavé. Dont j'ai bien conscience de faire partie intégrante.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Je me pose aussi la question. Et comme il n'y a apparemment pas de réponse je me contente de faire demi-tour pour aller ramasser ma baguette.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

L'espace d'un instant je suppose qu'il va répondre par une autre question. Après tout, depuis tout à l'heure, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblons vouloir donner la moindre réponse à l'autre. Mais finalement, il tend le bras vers un tas de loques posées sur le piano.

- Je veux bien mes vêtements.

Je range ma baguette dans ma poche et vais chercher la robe de sorcier et le pantalon que Lupin a soigneusement posé là.

Une idée incongrue me traverse l'esprit : se déshabille t-il avant chaque transformation ?

Il enfile ses habits un peu maladroitement. Puis surprenant mon regard il a un petit sourire d'auto dérision

- Ridicule hein ?

- Totalement grotesque. Je confirme.

Il rit et une chaleur traître se répand dans mes veines. C'est lorsque mon corps se détend que je réalise à quel point j'étais contracté.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

- Je t'emmerde.

Il rit encore. Je trouve cela surprenant de le voir rire à mon peu de sympathie. La transformation en loup-garou affecte visiblement ses facultés mentales.

Mais j'aime ça. Aussi saugrenu que soit cette scène, j'apprécie de voir Lupin rire à la suite de mes propos. Même s'ils n'étaient pas voués à cet objectif, je trouve subitement que c'est un but très louable que de faire rire un gryffondor dans la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne à des heures indécemment matinales.

Les propos de mon grand-père me reviennent soudain en tête et je m'assombris. Un monde sans Lupin hein ?

Je me dis qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup à ce garçon pour me convaincre que l'auteur de l'auteure de mes jours a tort. Je détourne les yeux de son visage et me heurte à ses bras. Il a relevé les manches de sa chemise et je constate que ses bras cherchent à rivaliser avec ses jambes au jeu de « Qui a le plus d'hématomes ». Mu par une pulsion inepte, je m'assois sur le canapé et pose ma main sur son avant-bras. Il sursaute et suspend son geste (a savoir : finir de nouer sa cravate). Mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je passe ma paume sur les contusions et, comme fasciné, j'appuie tout doucement.

Il pousse un léger grognement mais ne retire pas son bras. Je cesse la pression et lui jette un regard à travers mes cheveux qui ont glissés devant mon visage. Il a fermé les yeux et un pli douloureux barre son front.

- C'est quoi ?

Ma question est un peu abrupte et il me regarde avec une lueur d'amusement.

- Tu manques de tact

- Je ne suis pas habitué à converser avec des personnes qui me sont inconnues

- Entraîne-toi.

Un silence. Mes yeux retombent sur ses blessures et la curiosité l'emporte. Je reformule donc.

- A quoi sont dues ces ecchymoses ?

Son sourire se transforme mais son visage semble plus fatigué que furieux ou choqué. Il déglutit.

- La transformation. Mon corps grandit, s'alourdit et ma peau par le fait se détend et.. Enfin certains vaisseaux éclatent. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste douloureux au réveil.

- Et fragilisant.

Il sourit

- Oui aussi.

Je recommence à appuyer doucement sur le bras de Lupin, guettant vaguement le moment où la douleur vague devient difficilement supportable mais il ne réagit pas. Il se laisse aller à mon étude, que je reconnais être malsaine. Plaisir et souffrance emmêlés.

Soudain, il agrippe mon bras violemment. Tout à mon hypnose, j'ai du appuyer trop fort.

Il s'est rapproché, sûrement par pur réflexe et son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

Il ne relâche pas la pression sur mes fléchisseurs et je retiens mon souffle.

Le sien est accéléré , saccadé et l'air glisse sur ma peau, faisant mouvoir les quelques mèches de cheveux qui me tombent sur le visage.

- Severus Snape.

C'est un murmure. L'intonation ressemble à un avertissement, à un regret aussi. Une demande peut-être tout simplement. Mais je ne sais pas si elle veut dire « Enlève ta main » ou « Ne bouge pas ».

Probablement les deux.

Je deviens fou et personne ne s'en aperçoit. Les yeux de Lupin remplissent le monde à raz-bord, il n'existe plus rien d'autre.

Enfin si.

Soudain je me retrouve vissé à ses lèvres, les paupières crispées à les fendre. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon visage d'avancer, je n'ai pas pu retenir l'occasion de remplir ce manque. Je l'embrasse avec désespoir, pour comprendre la douleur que ma peau sur la sienne a pu lui faire.

Quelque cheveux sont pris entre sa bouche et la mienne. Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour un baiser parfait. C'est un baiser de violence.

Il entrouvre les lèvres en inspirant profondément et j'attrape l'une d'elle entre les miennes, dégustant l'exquise humidité. Si j'arrête de l'embrasser j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber, chuter à terre, que mes os se briseront en mille éclats de poussière. Si j'arrête...

Ce baiser raconte tout ce que je n'ai jamais dit en 6 ans. Même pas à moi-même.

_Envole-moi , Envole moi, Envole moi  
>Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau<em>

Sauve moi de ce destin tout tracé, de cette vie ou le bonheur délirant s'apparente à un chemin de croix.

Je n'ai jamais rien désiré d'autre que d'être vu par toi Lupin. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu que maintenant ? Pourquoi ton regard n'arrive t-il qu'après le regard de mon grand-père ? Je ne veux pas d'un monde meilleur. Pas de celui auquel je suis censé participer.

_Envole-moi _

Propose m'en un autre. Je t'ai haï de m'avoir laissé rêver et je te déteste si tu brises mon étreinte, si tu m'arrache des voies lactées que sont ton contact.

Efface les images de ma mère couverte de bleus, de mon géniteur ivre, de tes amis qui trouvent toujours si bien comment faire mal. Presse-moi. Blesse-moi. Je n'accepte le malheur que s'il provient de ta personne.

_Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots_

La main de Lupin a remonté et enserre mon biceps, alors que l'autre s'est glissée dans ma nuque. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, les miennes se sont agrippées à ses cheveux, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir. J'adore les mouvements de sa bouche, sa langue qui annihile tout le reste, qui se nourrit du manque horrible que je ressens depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Embrasse-moi.

_Envole-moi_

OoO

Le baiser a mis longtemps à prendre fin. Nous avons glissé sur le canapé, rivalisant chacun de plus d'intensité. Se battre à mains nues ne doit pas être bien différent. Ses bras se sont resserrés autour de moi me plaquant contre son torse grêle. C'était étrange. C'était inattendu. C'était parfait.

Un atome de paradis.

Et pourtant, Merlin sait que le paradis n'est pour moi qu'un ramassis de stupidités mièvres.

On se détachait parfois pour s'aspirer du regard, comme pour réaliser que c'était bien de nous dont il s'agissait. Tout mon corps m'élançait. Partout où il ne posait pas ses mains, je croyais brûler.

Malgré la brutalité de l'étreinte je prenais garde à épargner ses membres endoloris.

Quand finalement nous avons cessé, nous sommes restés front contre front un long moment. Sa respiration étatique était le son le plus délectable que j'aie jamais entendu.

- Il est presque huit heures. A t-il finalement laissé échapper d'une voix rauque.

Je me suis écarté de lui, cherchant désespérément à dire quelque chose mais rien n'est venu. J'étais trop troublé pour être cohérent, civilisé.

Je me suis levé et j'ai pris la direction de la porte, faisant preuve d'un sens de l'équilibre surhumain étant donné l'état de liquéfaction de mes jambes.

Au moment où j'ai passé le seuil, j'ai entendu sa voix résonner, chaude et souriante.

- Au revoir Severus. Ce fut surréaliste mais sympathique.

Je ne me suis pas arrêté. Mais les mots ont tournoyé dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai directement rejoint mon dortoir pour m'emparer de mes affaires de cours. Cet état second ne m'a pas quitté de la journée.

Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je ne trouverai plus jamais le sommeil

Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

OoO

Qui-suis-je pour refuser la main tendue par mon propre grand-père ?

Pour Noël, j'ai eu droit à un cadeau atrocement fabuleux : Un entretien avec mon aïeul.

Il me regarde et je peux lire ce qu'il attend de moi sur son visage. Il attends un oui franc et massif, une adhésion totale aux propos qu'il m'a servis la dernière fois.

_Pas de question ni rébellion  
>Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés<em>

Il attend que je fasse mon choix. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Alors Severus, tu as pensé à la proposition que je t'ai faite la dernière fois ?

Je déglutis. Moi je m'en pose des questions. Pas seulement à propos de son armée de 'rebelles' comme il se plaît à l'appeler, mais tout simplement sur ce que je veux.

Lupin ou ma famille ?

L'avenir du monde m'importe peu. Je me fiche qu'il soit gouverné par des gens poussiéreux et mièvres ou par des Sang-purs. Non, la vraie question est entre ma famille de sang et un autre type de famille, aux liens plus discrets mais non moins ténus. Le camp de ceux qui m'ont accueilli sans rien attendre en retour. Dumbledore. Poudlard. Et un certain loup-garou aux yeux dorés.

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que …

Son visage s'assombrit. Je m'interromps immédiatement. Son regard est insupportable. J'ai l'impression d'être un cloporte et je comprends qu'il ne me sert à rien de choisir le camp dont Lupin fait parti, pour le garder près de moi.

Si je refuse d'adhérer au fanatisme de mon grand-père, il va me réduire en charpie, ce qui compromettrait grandement la réitération d'instants de bonheur irréels comme j'ai pu y goûter l'autre jour dans la cabane hurlante.

A quoi me sert que Lupin survive si je ne suis pas là pour profiter de son souffle ?

Le temps n'a plus une once d'importance

_L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
>Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux<em>

Je finis donc ma phrase d'une tout autre manière que celle que j'avais prévue

- Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je peux faire pour aider.

Son visage s'épanouit et pour la première fois de ma vie, je rencontre le sourire sincère de mon grand-père. Sa satisfaction est proprement terrifiante.

- Pour l'instant rien. Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras fini ta scolarité. Mais sache que le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'aie remarqué est un grand honneur.

Ben voyons. Le seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien que ça. Je sens une sueur moite me baigner le dos. Je voudrais m'échapper. Quitter cette pièce. Je vais mourir noyé dans l'enthousiasme insupportable de ce vieux malade.

- Tu t'en montreras digne le moment venu, je n'en doute pas. Tu vas faire partie de l'histoire Severus. Tu réalise à quel point tu as de la chance ?

Je hoche la tête. Je suis clairement aussi ravi qu'un innocent qui s'apprête à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.

_J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
>Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon<em>

Il presse mon épaule, apparemment très fier de moi puis me congédie d'un signe de tête.

C'est en rejoignant ma chambre que la situation m'apparait dans toute son horreur.

Je viens de m'enrôler en tant que soldat au service de la suprématie des sang-pur.

Alors que je suis le premier à avoir du sang de moldu dans les veines.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en proie à un désœuvrement terrible et je recouvre mon visage avec mes mains. Je ne veux plus rien voir de cet univers grisâtre et triste qu'est cet endroit.

Mais j'ai fait ça pour rester vivant. C'était le seul moyen. Et je sais qu'il va falloir que je bosse comme un forcené pour réussir à atteindre le niveau d'excellence suffisant pour satisfaire mon grand-père. Dire 'oui' n'était que la première étape.

Au premier faux-pas, je sentirais l'odeur roussie des impardonnables. Mais j'y arriverai. Je resterai vivant. Peu importe pour quoi.

_J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
>A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs<em>

OoO

Rentrée scolaire.

Je rase les murs. Mon grand-père m'a soufflé en partant que si j'avais le moindre problème, le professeur Alzaran serait disponible pour répondre à _toutes_ mes questions.

Autrement dit, je vais être surveillé.

Je me complais donc dans mon travail scolaire, évitant le plus possible mes habituels ennemis de Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas recroisé les yeux de Lupin depuis que je l'ai surpris après sa dernière transformation.

Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir recroiser son regard. Ma décision est prise. Je vais tout faire pour satisfaire les attentes de ma famille. Et puis c'est vrai que Poudlard n'offre une étude que très restreinte de la magie. Nous étudions la magie blanche. Pas moins puissante que les forces obscures mais dans laquelle il reste de sérieuses lacunes.  
>La plupart des sorts que je connais viennent de la bibliothèque familiale dans laquelle les ouvrages de magie noire sont légion. J'ai toujours appris tout seul, sans réellement projeter de me servir de ces formules. Seulement pour savoir. Pour être capable de me défendre. D'empêcher mon père de tabasser ma mère.<p>

J'essaie de voir le côté positif de cette décision mais j'ai peur de changer d'avis si la silhouette de l'autre loup-garou se trouve face à moi dans un couloir.

De toute façon, il n'a pas cherché à me contacter. Il a eu une semaine entière avant les vacances pour venir me voir, pour mettre au clair cette situation étrange et il ne l'a pas fait.

C'est bien la preuve que tout cela ne le concerne pas. Pas vraiment. Quant à moi j'ai décidé de verrouiller mon cœur à jamais. Cet organe ne devrait pas avoir d'autre usage que d'aider à approvisionner en sang le reste du corps.

OoO

- He Snivellus, ça te dirait de trouver un trou à rat où finir tes jours ? J'ai peur de rendre mon déjeuner si tu restes dans le coin.

- Ecrase Potter.

Il me prend au mot et me jette un sort d'oppression. Je me retrouve cloué au sol, le thoras broyé par un poids invisible. Black donne une tape sur la tête de Potter et ils s'éloignent tranquillement. Je l'entends dire :

- James mon ami, tu perds en endurance, avant nos petits affrontements avec Snape avait un peu plus de consistance.

- Ce type m'ennuie. Répond l'autre en soupirant.

Je voudrais les tuer.

Je voudrais mourir.

OoO

J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de mon grand père. Les choses pressent. Il a demandé à Dumbledore une dérogation spéciale pour que je puisse quitter l'école immédiatement après mes ASPICS.

Il m'a expliqué que le seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin de jeunes talents au plus vite, et que mon initiation aurait lieu dès que j'en aurais fini avec Poudlard.

Le directeur est venu me voir, pour savoir s'il y avait quelque chose dont je souhaitais lui parler. J'ai failli tout lui dire, puis j'ai pensé aux sorts de magie noire que j'avais réussi à extraire du néant. Notamment le Sectusempra, qui peut causer des dommages irréparables. Et je me suis dit que j'étais déjà sur l'autre rive. Qu'il ne pouvait rien pour moi.

Alors j'ai dit non. J'ai dit non comme j'avais prévu de le faire à l'origine avec mon grand-père.

Chacun sa force, la mienne est désormais d'assumer.

OoO

Je prépare mes affaires, pliant soigneusement mes vêtements pour les ranger dans ma malle.

Les examens ont pris fin aujourd'hui et tous les élèves de septième année se préparent pour une petite sauterie, destinée à fêter la fin de notre vie à Poudlard.

C'est peut-être la seule soirée où toutes les maisons sont réunies. Je n'y serais pas allé de toute façon. Mais un goût âpre baigne mes papilles à l'idée qu'à l'heure où tous se rendront à la salle sur demande pour célébrer leur avenir, je serai en train de prendre le train pour rejoindre le manoir de mon grand-père.

Les autres élèves de mon dortoir sont en train de discuter, avec un tantinet trop d'ardeur à mon goût, des tenues qu'ils vont porter ce soir.

Ils sont vraiment navrants.

Sept heures sonne. Je quitte le dortoir. Je ne comprends pas cette angoisse latente qui stagne dans ma poitrine. Je ne suis pas censé être aussi faible. Pourquoi ce nœud de peur sans cause, comme un poing crispé sur rien ?

Je sors des cachots et rejoins l'entrée du château. Une carriole m'attend, rien que moi, pour me conduire au Poudlard express. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Dumbledore. Je descends les marches et d'un coup je me fige.

Je suis nez à nez avec Lupin qui semble aussi surpris que moi de me voir là. Je n'arrive pas à me décider à le pousser pour pouvoir passer. Son expression est tout d'abord ennuyée. Puis un sourire timide, légèrement railleur se dessine sur ses lèvres parfaites.

- Alors Snape, on essaie de fuir la soirée des septième année ?

Je sens alors toute trace de colère et de volonté fondre en moi. J'avais oublié à quel point son sourire était dangereux.

_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
><em>_Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas_

J'ai envie de le supplier de ne pas me laisser partir. Lui seul peut me sauver, lui seul peut légitimer ma fuite. Il lui suffit d'un mot, un seul. Dis-moi de rester Lupin.

_Envole-moi, tire-moi de là_

Je remarque soudain sa tenue. Black lui a sûrement prêté des fringues parce que c'est la première fois que ses vêtements ne sont pas rapiécés.

Sa chemise noire est un peu trop longue mais ça lui donne un air noble, comme échappé d'un ancien temps.

- C'est à Black ? Je demande en donnant un coup de menton en direction de sa chemise

Il baisse la tête vers son vêtement un peu dérouté.

- Ah. Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi attentif aux vêtements de Sirius

- Je n'ai absolument rien à faire des nippes de ton imbécile d'ami.

Lupin se marre et j'ai envie de le frapper. Pourquoi ne me retient-il pas ?

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

Il hausse les épaules. J'ai envie de l'étreindre, de le broyer. Il me regarde avec interrogation, comme attendant la réponse à une question qu'il n'a pas posée. Comme je ne réponds rien, il finit par reprendre la parole

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dehors ?

Je viens accomplir mon destin, je viens pour plonger dans un avenir, dans une vie ignoble, héritage de la famille Prince. Voilà ce que je viens faire là Lupin.

_Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas_

Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui répondre ça. Je le contourne pour ne plus avoir à me noyer dans la distance intolérable entre nos deux corps.

Une main me rattrape par le bras et je me retrouve de nouveau face à lui. Il a plus de force que je ne le croyais.

Il me regarde, cherchant à me sonder. Il a vraiment, vraiment l'air ennuyé.

- Snape écoute... je .. On n'a jamais reparlé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin là dans la cabane hurlante.

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Je réponds sèchement en dégageant mon bras.

Il me regarde légèrement blessé. Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là Lupin. C'est moi qui suis à plaindre. C'est moi que tu as abandonné. Pas l'inverse.

- D'accord, il ne s'est rien passé. Mais ça ne change rien. On n'a jamais reparlé de ce qui ne s'est pas passé ce matin là dans la cabane hurlante.

Je sens déjà mon masque qui se fissure. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

- Je voudrais seulement te dire merci, d'accord ? Pour ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé. Et te dire que... tu m'as manqué.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as défendu avec autant d'éloquence auprès de tes amis.

- Je ne t'ai jamais défendu.

- Je sais.

- Non je veux dire. Même avant ça. Tu l'as dis toi même. Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était pas important. Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu m'aurais détesté si j'avais empêché Peter, James et Sirius de t'attaquer.

Je voudrais qu'il ait tort, mais je sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais supporté sa pitié. Un filet de vent m'apporte soudain l'odeur de Lupin et j'ai peur que mes jambes lâchent. Ce qui serait vraiment ridicule.

- Et puis je ne dis pas ça pour te présenter mes excuses. Je voulais juste te le dire. Tu m'as manqué. C'est tout.

- C'est un élan égoïste donc. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Il sourit malgré l'insulte sous-entendue

- Severus, tu n'es pas vraiment en colère.

Son regard est indulgent et étrangement magnifique. Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est vrai. Je suis en colère pour ne pas être malheureux. Il ne me demandera pas de rester si je ne lui dis pas ce que je veux entendre.

_Envole-moi _

Je ne veux pas devenir un partisan d'un seigneur des ténèbres. Je l'ai fui par ce que je ne voulais pas de maître. Je veux être libre. Libre comme je l'ai été ce matin là, quand il ne s'est rien passé dans la cabane hurlante.

_Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas_

Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser. Plutôt une caresse. Tout mon corps se brise. Qui eut cru que tant de douceur pourrait être aussi blessante ?

_Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
>Avec ou sans toi, je ne finirai pas comme ça<br>Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi... _

J'entends un cri qui vient de l'intérieur du bâtiment

- MOONY ?

Je m'éloigne du visage de Lupin horrifié à l'idée que ses amis apparaissent et m'arrachent ce moment.

Il ne bouge pas, entremêle maladroitement ses doigts au miens.

- J'arrive ! Crie t-il à l'attention des misérables cloportes gryffondors.

Mauvaise idée. Ils peuvent maintenant le localiser et ne vont pas se gêner pour venir le rejoindre. Et en l'occurrence nous rejoindre.

Mais au lieu de s'échapper, de me repousser, Lupin se penche de nouveau vers moi. Pas pour m'embrasser cette fois. Il me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et son souffle me fait frissonner.

Je me détache de lui, au bord de l'apoplexie. Il va me manquer. Il va me manquer terriblement.

Je n'ai jamais autant eu conscience de quelque chose.

J'arrache ma main à la sienne le plus doucement possible. Par peur de le blesser.

- Au revoir Lupin. Ce fut surréaliste mais sympathique.

Et sans un mot de plus je m'élance dans la nuit, dans la froide et rassurante chape d'obscurité qui m'attend. Pour fuir un être duquel tout me rapproche.

Je ne lui ai même pas laissé une chance de me retenir.

Et dans la carriole, dans le Poudlard express, je me repasse en boucle les mots qui viennent de sceller ma vie d'avant.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux. Mes amis, ce n'est pas grave tu comprends, Severus ? Tu peux rester. »

Je ne suis pas resté. J'ai fait mon choix.

OoO


	4. Pas de chagrin

**Reprendre c'est voler **

Ma connexion internet rencontrant une légère défaillance, je poste maintenant, vu que ça fonctionne, plutôt que demain, ou rien n'est assuré.**  
><strong>

Je précise que cette fic ne respecte pas du tout le canon. J'ai repris des trucs par ci par là, mais c'est vraiment une ré-écriture (Je veux dire au-delà de la romance entre Snape et Lupin, qui est bien réelle, évidemment =p)

Merci a Coline, que j'ai harcelé a mort pour avoir mes correction. Tss. De nos jours ma bonne dame, y'a plus de médecine du travail pour les bêtas lectrices mal traitées. Btw ce chapitre est pour elle. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre quatrième : Pas de chagrin <em>(pov Rémus)<em>

1979

.

Je peste à mi-voix.

Un trou de plus dans mon manteau et je pourrai considérer les mites comme mes meilleures amies.

Sirius me lance un regard amusé.

- Un problème Moony ?

- Ta baraque est pleine de pointes Padfoot. Je crois que à une seconde près mon manteau était coupé en deux. Sérieusement. Des épées dans l'entrée ?

Il se passe la main dans la nuque en riant.

- Et oui. Que veux-tu. C'est mon petit côté chevaleresque.

- Mais certainement. Tu as encore de la marge ou j'appelle Ste Mangouste tout de suite ?

Il rit encore.

J'aime bien le rire de Sirius.

J'ai toujours l'impression que tout va mieux lorsqu'il rit. Ce qui arrive, ma foi, assez souvent. Ce type n'est pas du genre à prendre sa vie au sérieux.

Et en ces heures sombres, je reconnais que c'est appréciable.

Aujourd'hui, mettre le pied dehors c'est prendre un risque en soi.

Les disparitions de moldus et autres sorciers aux origines « douteuses » se font de plus en plus fréquentes.

- Café ?

Je soupire.

- Sirius, nous avons déjà plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Je pense que James, Peter et Lily nous attendent.

- Quoi ? Déjà une demi-heure ?

Je lève les yeux aux ciel.

A chaque fois que je viens chez Sirius, il me refait le coup de la visite.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers l'imposante cheminée.

Quelques flammes vertes plus tard, nous atterrissons dans le salon chaleureux de Lily et James.

C'est le moment des effusions.

Avec la guerre, nous ne nous voyons presque que lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

Lily me serre dans ses bras.

Elle m'a manqué.

C'est amusant, Je ne l'ai vraiment connue qu'au moment où elle a commencé à sortir avec James et je suis désormais plus proche d'elle que je ne le suis de son mari.

Qui est déjà en train de se bastonner avec Sirius sur le canapé.

Il faut dire que Sirius s'est vu accueillir d'un coussin dans la tête au moment où il a franchi la cheminée.

- De vrais gosses. Me souffle Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux boire quelque chose Rémus ?

J'approuve de la tête et je la suis dans la cuisine.

Elle me sert un verre de vin.

Je fais tourner le liquide à la robe rubis avant de le goûter.

- Bordeaux ?

Elle approuve et se sert un grand verre de jus de raisin.

Je la regarde avec surprise.

- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ?

Elle sourit doucement.

- Je suis enceinte.

Je la regarde avec stupeur et jette un regard vers le salon.

Elle fait non de la tête.

- James n'es pas encore au courant. Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui.

Je pose mon verre et m'empresse d'aller l'étreinte.

- Félicitations.

Et alors que je la tiens contre moi, je sens une pointe de tristesse naître dans ma gorge.

Je suis enchanté pour mes amis.

Mais je suis inquiet aussi.

La période me semble trop sombre pour mettre au monde un enfant.

Enfin c'est ce que je me dis.

Mais pour être complètement honnête, cette inquiétude est plus vaste.

Le bonheur des autres ne me dérange pas.

Il me renvoie seulement à ce que j'ai pu perdre.

James a de la chance que Lily ait finit par poser les yeux sur lui. Par l'aimer, l'épouser et lui offrir un foyer, une famille.

J'ai cruellement conscience que ça ne m'arrivera jamais.

Je devrais déjà m'estimer heureux d'avoir des amis.

Mais la seule personne dont j'ai jamais désiré partager la vie a pris un chemin radicalement opposé au mien.

James, Sirius et Peter ont dit que c'était évident, qu'ils s'en doutaient, qu'avec ses antécédents, Snape finirait forcément au service de Lord Voldemort.

Ils disent tous ça et moi je ne les écoute pas.

Peut-être qu'ils ont raison.

Mais moi je l'ai observé.

Snape n'a jamais rien eu d'un fanatique ou d'un psychopathe.

La nuit où il a quitté Poudlard, il s'était paré d'une dureté, d'une résignation terrible. Je ne le reconnaissais presque pas. Comme si l'amertume avait dévoré tout le reste.

Il a toujours été intéressé par des trucs plus ou moins glauques, c'est vrai.

Mais c'était par passion. Par intérêt.

Je n'ai pas assez discuté avec lui pour en être sur, pourtant je suis convaincu qu'il était brillant et que ses recherches sur les forces du mal avaient pour but d'atteindre un savoir exhaustif.

Peut-être s'est-il surpris à aimer la magie noire plus que de raison.

Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Pas qui soit à ma portée en tout cas.

Ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Deux ans qui se sont tissés autour de moi comme une seconde peau.

_De mes tristesses me reste un grand manteau qui laisse passer le froid. _

De temps en temps j'invoque les souvenirs.

Pas trop souvent.

J'ai peur de les user.

Et puis ils ne m'apportent pas réellement de réconfort. Ils m'empêchent d'aller de l'avant.

D'accepter que je suis tombé désespérément amoureux, par inadvertance, de quelqu'un qui aujourd'hui est du coté de ceux qui torturent et qui tuent.

Pourtant, quand je m'autorise à y plonger, ma vie devient nettement plus supportable.

Il y a eu un matin. Un matin où il ne s'est rien passé dans la cabane hurlante.

J'évoque toujours ce souvenir en ces termes, même dans ma tête.

Et c'est vrai.

Il ne s'est rien passé vraiment.

Cette scène surréaliste n'était pas essentielle. Au moment où il m'a embrassé, je n'ai même pas pensé à lutter.

C'était déjà fait.

Depuis longtemps.

_De ces lambeaux de jeunesse, ce vieux chapeau qui ne me protège pas. _

Je suis devenu cynique après avoir appris qu'il était devenu mangemort.

Ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

Je me sentais pitoyable, méprisable.

C'est Lily qui m'a sauvé.

Elle qui m'a fait comprendre que les sentiments que je ressentais n'étaient pas une odieuse trahison.

J'ai cessé d'être cynique et je n'en ai plus jamais parlé.

Ma part de monstruosité était déjà tangible.

James dit que ma lycanthropie n'est qu'un petit problème de fourrure.

Et mon respect pour Snape ?

Quel genre de problème est-ce au juste ?

Je n'ai rien appris.

J'ai vieilli un peu, grandi auprès de mes amis.

James s'est assagi. Il paraît qu'il me ressemble davantage maintenant.

Pourtant je me sens plus proche de Sirius.

Nous sommes restés foncièrement les mêmes que les adolescents que nous étions.

Au fond, ni lui ni moi n'avons jamais pu nous résoudre à quitter Poudlard.

_Je sais mieux choisir un chemin, me méfier d'une main._

_Tu vois je ne sais rien. _

Je me détache de Lily et je reprends mon verre pour rejoindre le salon. Sirius et James sont en train de taquiner Peter.

Sirius relève la tête et avise mon verre.

- Moony ! Où as-tu obtenu de l'alcool ?

- La maitresse de séant m'accorde certaines faveurs.

- Oooh Lily ! Merveilleuse Lily. Tu m'apporterais du vin à moi aussi ?

Elle le regarde avec un sourcil haussé.

- Sirius, tu n'aimes pas le vin.

Cette remarque semble le plonger dans un état de cogitation intense.

Peter en profite pour lui mettre un coup de coussin et, suite à cet acte de grande bravoure, il s'arrache de son fauteuil pour se réfugier derrière moi.

J'éclate de rire devant l'air ahuri de Sirius, qui finit par accepter la bièraubeure que lui tend James, comme un digne réconfort bien mérité.

Je m'installe tranquillement sur le canapé et me laisse porter par la conversation entre James, Lily et Peter, souvent grossièrement interrompue par des intrusions hystériques de Sirius.

_Le temps qui passe ne guérit de rien,_

_Toi tu le sais bien. _

OoO

Je pose mes clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée et d'un coup de baguette j'allume les deux chandeliers de ma chambre.

Je l'ai trouvée grâce à une amie de ma mère, qui habite dans ce vieil immeuble.

Quand la chambre de bonne a été désertée, elle a parlé de moi au propriétaire.

La première fois que j'ai vu cette pièce, j'ai tout de suite remarqué combien elle était exigüe et peu lumineuse, mais je me suis tout de suite senti chez moi.

J'ai agrandi mon unique fenêtre afin d'aider le jour à entrer et j'ai encombré la pièce d'un lit, d'une vieille table et d'un secrétaire.

Grâce à l'aide de James j'ai aussi pu installer des étagères en hauteur afin d'y entasser tous mes livres.

Je ne reçois pas beaucoup, vu que passé trois personnes, la cohabitation devient invivable.

Mais j'aime rentrer chez moi.

Le vrai défaut de cette pièce, c'est l'absence de cheminée. Les trois quarts du temps, je suis obligé d'aller chez Sirius pour pouvoir me déplacer.

Je me laisse donc tomber sur mon lit, les bras en croix.

Cette soirée m'a fait du bien finalement.

Lily a encore une fois surpris tout le monde en annonçant sa grossesse.

Cette fille a le sens du coup de Théâtre.

Nous en étions rendu au dessert, lorsque James a annoncé qu'il était content, car sa dernière blessure (du à un mangemort du nom de Wilkes) lui avait causé des nausées insoutenables et que celles-ci commençaient à s'atténuer.

Lily a choisi ce moment pour prendre la parole

- Tant mieux. J'espère que les miennes vont passer aussi.

- Tu .. tu as des nausées mon cœur? a demandé Prongs en portant une bouché de gâteau à ses lèvres

- Oui. Dans mon état c'est courant.

- Ton état ? A repris Peter très à-propos

- Je suis enceinte. A tranquillement répondu Lily en buvant une gorgée de tisane.

- DE QUI ? S'est écrié James dans un grand élan de stupidité spontanée.

Lily a jeté un regard consterné à son mari qui a avalé son gâteau tout rond avant de se reprendre

- Mais mais... c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- James, j'ai appris ce matin que j'étais enceinte.

- Mais je … que... Tu ne pouvais pas me demander mon avis ?

- Mais je le connais depuis 2 ans ton avis : c'est non. Un bébé, ça dérangerait trop ta petite vie de sale gosse égoïste.

Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse et Sirius, Peter et moi retenions notre respiration, cherchant vaguement un sort qui nous permettrait de disparaître.

Finalement, James a désamorcé la bombe tout seul, il s'est levé et a embrassé son épouse puis il lui a souri, un peu maladroitement.

- C'est formidable Lily.

Le repas s'est finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. James semblait, au bout du compte, très fier de lui.

Je suis rentré chez moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
>C'est bien d'avoir une famille.<p>

Je reste un moment allongé sans bouger, à regarder les ombres dessinées sur le plafond par la lueur des bougies.

Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me redresse pour fouiller dans un tiroir de mon secrétaire. Après une minute de farfouillage, je finis par réussir à extraire la photo de sa pochette.

Je me laisse retomber sur le dos, tenant le morceau de papier froissé à bout de bras.

Sur le cliché, on peut voir 5 rangées d'élèves, tous portant le même uniforme, à une cravate près.

Tout à gauche, on reconnaît Peter qui se retourne, inquiet, pour jeter un œil à James et Sirius. Puis son visage revient vers le photographe et Sirius s'empresse de lui faire apparaître des oreilles d'âne.

A coté de lui, je souris comme un imbécile.

Mon regard dévie vers l'autre bout de la rangé et plonge au fond de deux minuscules points noirs.

Assis bien droit sur sa chaise, Snape fixe l'objectif avec une certaine animosité.

Mais je m'en contente.

C'est la seule image qu'il me reste de lui.

Il a un petit coté slave sur la photo.

Je n'ai appris que très récemment que la famille des Prince puisait ses origines dans la Russie profonde et descendait d'une ligné d'aristocrates de la cour du Tsar.

Cela lui va bien.

Un pays vaste, dévoré par la glace et pourtant, au fond plein de révolte et de chaleur.

_Deux mille ans de froid, de toundra, de toutes ces Russies qui coulent en toi. _

Et puis, je n'ai retrouvé que dans ces alcools forts, le frisson polaire de sa peau contre la mienne.

Ça vous brûle la bouche en même temps que ça vous gèle les papilles. Puis l'œsophage crame et c'est une explosion de gel qui se crée dans votre cerveau.

J'en ai conclu, très pertinemment que Snape était un shooter de Vodka.

Concentré.

Pur.

Très mauvais pour l'âme.

_De trop d'hivers et d'espoir et d'ivresse au chant des Balalaïkas_

Je suis parcouru par un frisson et je me redresse pour arracher mes chaussures et mon manteau.

Puis je me glisse sous ma couverture, me roulant en boule dans un instinct très enfantin.

Je reprends la photo et l'emmène avec moi sous la couette, que je relève bien au dessus de mon visage.

Je lance un lumos du bout de la baguette et je reprends ma contemplation.

Celle-ci est frustrante.

On le distingue mal.

Je pose mon index sur sa figure, recours vain pour l'effacer de ma vie.

Où est-il à l'heure qu'il est ?

Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer, à le visualiser auprès d'un mage noir quelconque.

Ça ne lui va pas.

Pas du tout.

Mais à force d'essayer, je finis par visualiser le-dit mage noir.

Le monde est devenu cendre.

Tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde.

Certes, Lord Voldemort, a des partisans, mais ce n'est pas sa seule force. Le fait que tout le monde puisse faire partie de ses sbires bloque toute résistance.

Et ceux qui souhaiteraient s'opposer n'osent pas, car il ne savent pas à qui s'unir.

Nous avons de la chance d'avoir l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet que Dumbledore s'adresse à nous comme à des adultes.

Mais à en croire la future parentalité de James et Lily, c'est ce que nous sommes.

Quoiqu'il en soit c'est à nous de nous battre.

J'enlève mon doigt et je plonge de nouveau dans le regard de Snape.

_Tu dis qu'on a peur et qu'on glisse en ces peurs_

_comme glisse les nuits de Viatka _

Ainsi dissimulé, j'ai l'impression d'être moins coupable.

Ma culpabilité se résume désormais à cette photo.

OoO

Je me suis réveillé avec un lumos au bout de ma baguette. Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi.

Dehors le temps est sombre.

Lugubre.

Très approprié, je songe.

Je m'extirpe des couvertures et ramasse le cliché, abandonné près de mon oreiller.

Je m'empêche de le regarder et le glisse dans le tiroir de mon secrétaire, avant de faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

Je petit-déjeune en survolant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Le ministère tente d'occulter les éléments tragiques.

On sent la gravité dans leurs propos, mais aucun ne se risque a affirmer quoique ce soit.

Un battement d'aile me tire de ma lecture. Je lève la tête vers la fenêtre, où un hibou m'attend, sagement posé sur le rebord de la gouttière.

Je vais lui ouvrir et lui offre un petit morceau de pain, avant de décacheter l'enveloppe. Elle est accompagnée d'un petit paquet ficelé.

Je reconnais l'écriture fine et ancienne de Dumbledore. Il m'annonce le lieu et l'heure de la prochaine réunion de l'OP.

Tout ceci de manière extrêmement codée.

J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer aux messages cryptés de mon ancien directeur, mais avec l'entraînement, cela devient de plus en plus facile.

A la fin de la succincte missive, Dumbledore m'a adressé un PS, qui me fait hausser un sourcil surpris.

_« Mon cher Rémus, ci-joint des vitamines que je vous offre gracieusement. J'espère que vous en ferez bon usage. »_

Je déballe donc le petit paquet avec curiosité et découvre une fiole au liquide épais, d'une couleur émeraude.

Sur la petite étiquette je peux lire _« Tue-loup. 3 Gouttes une heure avant le lever de lune »_

L'écriture ne m'est pas vraiment familière. Mais elle est droite et austère, me rappelant encore une fois la cabane hurlante et son inattendu visiteur.

J'ai beaucoup trop pensé à Snape durant ces dernières 24 heures.

Mais peut-être est-ce le cas chaque jour en réalité.

_Dans chacun de tes baisers_

_C'est tout ça, qui m'attache à toi. _

OoO

à suivre


	5. Pas de retrouvailles

**Reprendre c'est voler**

Hmm. Alors avec ce chapitre, on fait un saut dans le temps. Un GRAND saut dans le temps. Merci aux personnes qui me lisent et me laisse des reviews. C'est vraiment encourageant. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et à la semaine prochaine =)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre cinquième : Pas de retrouvailles <em>(pov Remus)<em>

_15 ans plus tard - septembre 1993_

.

J'ai rencontré le fils de James et Lily.

En le voyant, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Ses yeux verts , je les connaissais par cœur.

J'ai eu envie de rire et d'éclater en sanglots.

Voldemort n'avait pas pu tuer mes amis, pas vraiment. Et ce gamin, Harry, en était la preuve.

Lorsque le château a été en vue, le même genre de sentiments contradictoires m'ont sauté dessus.

J'étais heureux, j'avais l'impression de revenir chez moi.

Et en même temps, serait-ce vraiment chez moi sans James, Peter, Lily...

Et Sirius.

Sirius malgré tout.

Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

Comment un type comme Sirius a pu faire une chose pareille.

Il a toujours été impulsif et imprévisible, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait me surprendre à ce point.

Pourtant la machine était lancée. J'étais là. Je suis là.

Ça m'a fait bizarre, de traverser la grande salle pour m'installer à la table des professeurs.

D'autant plus bizarre, que j'avais occulté de mon esprit sa présence.

Snape est identifiable entre tous.

Le même nez busqué.

Le même teint cireux.

Les même cheveux ébènes.

Et puis ses yeux.

Deux points noirs, identiques à ceux que j'ai longuement regardés sur ma photo de classe.

Cela m'a fait un choc comme plus jamais je n'en ressentirai.

Ces dernières années, ma vie a été chaotique, difficile à mener, instable.

Avec la fin de Voldemort, vint aussi la fin de tous les plaisirs que j'avais accumulé jusqu'alors.

Tant et si bien, que j'ai laissé les yeux de Snape reposer au fond d'une vieille malle.

Les revoir m'a causé une surprise que je ne saurais décrire.

Je l'ai salué avec un petit sourire et un signe de main auquel il n'a pas répondu.

Sa réaction m'a fait rire.

Seize ans après notre première conversation civilisée, il tentait encore de se montrer plus glacial qu'il n'était.

Nous avons dîner côte à côte et j'ai fini par lancer une tentative de conversation

- Alors cela fait-combien de temps que tu enseignes ici ?

- Lupin.. est-ce qu'à un seul moment j'aurais, par mégarde, donné le moindre signe de vouloir discuter avec vous ?

Le ton était tranchant, il n'a pas levé un œil de son assiette où il découpait posément un pauvre morceau de brocoli.

J'ai réfléchi à la question et j'ai conclu que je ne pouvais décemment pas considérer son mutisme et son regard glacial comme une preuve d'enthousiasme flagrant.

- Heuu.. Non ?

- Non. A-t-il confirmé en continuant de fixer son assiette.

Le repas fut donc assez peu animé.

En apparence.

OoO

Considérant notre calme et notre bonne entente comme « à encourager », Dumbledore a prié Snape de me conduire dans mes appartements.

Je crois que j'aurais tué pour une réaction de sa part, mais il s'est contenté de hausser un sourcil comme s'il doutait de ma capacité à le suivre et il a fait demi tour, faisant claquer sa cape .

Très mélodramatique.

J'avais oublié à quel point il se prenait au sérieux.

Je le suis donc, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres.

En fait, il m'a manqué.

Pas juste la partie dont j'ai eu le goût curieux de m'éprendre, mais aussi la partie connard graisseux.

Nous arrivons bientôt devant un tableau. Il se retourne brusquement pour me faire face.

- Le mot de passe est « Homo homini lupus est » *

- Une idée de Dumbledore je présume ? Fais-je en souriant. Il ne se déride pas.

- De toute évidence.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et je porte ma main à ma bouche. Il me regarde l'air blasé.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi... Lupin. Siffle t-il.

Je me reprends

- Tu peux me dire tu.

- Très aimable à vous. Personnellement, je ne vous y autorise pas.

- Ah...

Un silence.

Il a l'air d'être atterré par ma présence mais ne se décide pas à bouger.

Je commence à être mal à l'aise.

Il a nettement plus d'aplomb que lorsque nous étions jeunes.

Autrefois, mon sourire aurait suffit à lui hérisser les cheveux sur le crane.

Je me passe la main dans la nuque.

- Bon.. Et bien dans ce cas.. heu... merci de m'avoir accompagné. A plus tard.

Je lui tourne rapidement le dos et prononce le mot de passe, tout en écoutant le son de ses talons qui s'éloignent. Au moment où je passe la porte, j'entends sa voix raisonner dans le couloir, avec un ton .. légèrement railleur.

- Si c'était moi qui avait choisi le mot de passe j'aurais opté pour « Louveteau décérébré » mais chacun ses références.

Je ne bouge pas, bloqué sur le rebord du tableau, écoutant son pas qui repart.

Je souris comme un malade.

Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps sans lui ?

OoO

Je l'observe chaque jour.

Comme il y a seize ans, sauf que désormais chaque jour est un dimanche.

Et je ré-apprivoise du bout des yeux ce nouveau Snape.

Sa carapace est plus solide.

Sans doute ses blessures le sont elles aussi.

Il est exécrable, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Les élèves sont terrifiés par sa prestance et moi il me fait rire.

Parce qu'il n'est comme ça que pour se préserver.

Sa méchanceté c'est comme une chrysalide.

Il attend juste le bon moment pour y donner un coup de canine et se remettre à vivre.

Se mettre à vivre tout court, me dis-je parfois.

_Il attend que le monde change. _

_Il attend que change les temps_

_Il attend que ce monde étrange se perde et que tourne les vents._

_Inexorablement, il attend._

Je sais ce que c'est.

Je suppose que je suis un peu pareil.

Je quitte la grande salle pour rejoindre la salle de Défense Contres les Forces du Mal.

Le bureau est accueillant. J'y suis bien, je n'ai jamais tant l'impression d'être à Poudlard que lorsque je rentre dans ce bureau.

J'attends avec impatience les cours de cet après-midi.

Je vais de nouveau avoir cours avec Harry Potter.

Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir d'informations très concrètes sur les cours que les troisièmes années ont eu auparavant.

Quand j'ai demandé à Dumbledore, il a eu un petit sourire amusé

- Oh, vous vous débrouillerez très bien Rémus. Un bonbon au citron ?

L'arrivé des bonbons au citron annonçait la déconcentration du directeur ,aussi, j'ai laissé tomber.

Je me suis dit que le sortilège Ridikkulus devrait être une bonne idée.

Les élèves regardent avec effarement l'armoire dans laquelle est caché l'Epouvantard.

Je désigne Neville Londubat pour être le premier à essayer la formule.

Un peu par curiosité je l'avoue.

J'aimais beaucoup Franck et Alice, ses parents.

- Alors Neville.. Qu'est-ce qui vous fais le plus peur ?

La réponse me fait sourire. Snape jubilerai s'il entendait ça.

Bon, il me dépècerait plutôt que de laisser Neville aller au bout de l'exercice et humilier sa précieuse image de terreur.

Mais moi je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Snape sort de l'armoire.

- Concentrez-vous Neville

OoO

La séance a légèrement dérapé.

Et ma journée aussi d'une manière générale.

Au moment d'affronter sa peur, Harry a fait apparaître un détraqueur .

Pourtant il s'est déjà retrouvé face à Voldemort.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été la vision la plus terrifiante qui soit.

Mais non, il a affronté la peur de la peur, la peur de la faiblesse.

La peur d'entendre sa mère.

Parce que c'est cela qu'il a entendu dans le train je crois.

Une femme qui criait.

Et j'ai réalisé que Harry était le détenteur des derniers instants d'une Lily vivante.

Terrifiée mais déterminée à sauver son fils.

Une Lily vivante...

OoO

Dumbledore m'a «convoqué » dans son bureau, ainsi que les autres professeurs.

Comme de bien entendu, Snape a fait sa chauve-souris acariâtre et est resté dans un coin sombre de la pièce, pendant que le directeur nous parlait.

- La présence de détraqueurs est nécessaire, même si elle me déplait. Vous connaissez ces créatures aussi bien que moi. Les demi-mesures ne sont pas précisément leur tasse de thé... Un peu de thé professeurs ?

Nous opinons tous du bonnet dans un 'non' unanime. (enfin il me semble que Flitwick a commencé à dire oui mais que Minerva McGonagall s'est empressée de lui mettre un coup de coude afin d'éviter les digressions).

Dumbledore reprend donc son discours.

Et l'évocation du nom de Sirius Black me donne un frisson.

- Soyez donc vigilants. Contrairement aux détraqueurs, Black connait bien Poudlard, pour en avoir, en son temps, exploré tous les recoins. Même ceux les plus secrets.

Il me jette un regard entendu et je me sens rougir.

Sirius et James n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des modèles de vertu, et je n'ai jamais cru utile de les empêcher de mettre l'école sans dessus-dessous.

J'ai cet avantage sur les autres professeurs.

Les passages secrets explorés par mes amis n'ont pas de secrets pour moi.

- Je vous demanderai également de prêter un œil attentif aux enfants de moldus ainsi qu'à Harry Potter. Si Black est bel et bien sorti d'Azkaban pour accomplir les desseins du seigneur des ténèbres, c'est à eux qu'il s'attaquera en premier.

- Dans ce cas Potter ne risque rien. Intervient une voix acre au fond de la salle.

Je jette un œil surpris à Snape, comme à peu près l'ensemble du corps enseignant

- Ah non, Severus ?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres ne pardonnera jamais à l'un de ses disciples de réduire Potter en bouillie à sa place. Siffle t-il calmement.

Je me retiens pour ne pas brailler une ineptie du style « Et tu en sais quelque chose hein, vieille branche ».  
>Il n'y a plus de doute à avoir, je glisse lentement mais sûrement dans une démence précoce.<p>

Dumbledore remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est un point de vue... intéressant. Néanmoins je maintiens mes recommandations.

Il jette un regard en dessous à tout le monde

- Bien. Merci pour votre écoute professeurs. Vous pouvez partir. Severus. Vous voulez bien restez un moment ?

Nous sortons tous de la salle.

Je jette un œil moqueur à l'air coincé et austère du professeur de potion en chef de Poudlard (le seul et l'unique en fait).

Je m'arrête en bas de l'escalier et je regarde les autres professeurs s'éloigner.

Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec eux.

Je pense à ce qu'a dit Snape.

Sirius serait-il capable de tuer le fils de son meilleur ami ?

Je me mettrais des claques.

Il n'a pas hésité à conduire James à la mort.

Je regarde fixement la statue qui scelle l'entrée du bureau directorial. Combien de fois y ai-je escorté mes amis après une énième sottise.

Lorsque l'escalier réapparaît, je suis si immergé dans mes souvenirs que je m'attends presque à voir Sirius et James en descendre les marches et m'annoncer gaiement qu'ils n'ont écopé que 3h de retenue cette fois.

A la place je croise le regard si caractéristique de Snape.

Il n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir là.

Je sens des larmes que je n'ai pas vu venir me monter aux yeux.

J'ai manqué tellement de choses.

Snape commence à partir, d'un pas vif, sans m'adresser une parole, et je le regarde s'éloigner.

Je me sens un peu perdu.

Quand soudain il s'arrête au milieu du couloir.

Il ne se retourne pas et pousse un soupir lassé qui m'arrache à ma torpeur.

- Venez Lupin.

Je suis trop surpris pour protester et mon corps répond instinctivement à sa demande.

Je le rejoins.

Une fois à sa hauteur il reprend sa marche, toujours sans me regarder.

Je marche à côté de lui, attentif au bruit sec de ses pas qui résonnent, au bruit imperceptible de l'étoffe de sa robe qui se froisse à chaque mouvement.

Je jette parfois un regard à son profil.

Il a l'air froid, indifférent.

Au moment où nous arrivons à l'embranchement qui mène aux cachots, il ne me dit pas au revoir, ce que j'interprète comme une invitation à le suivre.

Nous arrivons dans la salle de classe et je le vois foncer vers la réserve. Il semble chercher quelque chose sur les étagères.

Au bout d'un moment il attrape une fiole entre deux doigts et daigne enfin se retourner vers moi.

Il s'approche de moi et je suis fasciné par son regard sombre.

Puis il me colle la fiole sous le nez. Le liquide qu'elle contient est d'un vert émeraude que je connais désormais bien

- La pleine lune est dans quelque jours, il me semble.

Je le regarde ébahi. Du bout des doigts, je m'empare du flacon

- D'après mes calculs, il ne doit plus vous en rester beaucoup. Ajoute-t-il de sa voix atone

Les mots me manquent.

- Je... Tu .. Vous …

- Excellente maîtrise de vos pronoms sujets.

- C'est vous qui préparez la potion Tue-loup ?

Il ne répond rien.

- Depuis tout ce temps ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

J'oscille entre admiration, reconnaissance, joie insolente et confusion.

Ma bipolarité ne fait plus aucun doute.

La flamme de dureté vacille un instant dans son regard d'encre.

- Je … Merci.

- Pas de ça Lupin.

Je souris. Je viens de reconnaître l'adolescent de la cabane hurlante. Furieux d'être surpris en train de venir en aide à quelqu'un.

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

Une délectable sensation de déjà-vu.

Il y a seize ans, je lui avait demandé de m'apporter mes vêtements.

Aujourd'hui j'hésite à lui demander de me les arracher.

Mais je me contiens.

Je doute que ce genre d'effusions conviennent à un ermite de cette trempe.

Il lève les yeux au ciel devant mon silence et me contourne pour quitter les cachots.

Je le rappelle

- Severus ?

- Oui ? Grince t-il

Visiblement l'emploi de son prénom lui a déplu. Mais je m'en fiche.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me tutoyer ?

Le silence me répond un instant.

- Non.

Il disparaît de ma vue et moi je continue à sourire.

_Il attend que l'horizon bouge. _

_Il attend que changent les gens._

_Il attend comme un coup de foudre._

Mais celui-ci est advenu il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Je quitte les cachots en serrant dans mon poing la potion Tue-Loup.

OoO

Sirius s'est introduit dans le château.

Le portrait de la grosse dame a été lacéré.

Évidement, cela m'inquiète, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que Sirius a du prendre un malin plaisir à la faire taire.

Snape me regarde avec suspicion et ça me tape sur les nerfs.

OoO

Ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

Je suis tendu.

En sortant de la grande salle après le diner, Snape me jette un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

- N'hésitez pas à vous balader cette nuit. Avec un peu de chance vous truciderez Black par inadvertance.

S'en est trop. Je ne supporte pas qu'il me suspecte. Il ne m'apprécie peut-être pas.

D'accord, je peux l'admettre.

Ça me fait mal mais je peux l'admettre.

Mais qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance est un comble.

Une pulsion de rage s'empare de moi et sans réfléchir, je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

- C'est quoi ton problème Snape.

- Je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyer.

- Répondez !

Il essaie de sortir sa baguette, mais je la lui arrache.

Il lance un regard derrière mon épaule

- Ce n'est pas précisément l'endroit pour une discussion, Lupin.

En effet. Il semblerait que nous ayons un public.

- Vous avez mieux à proposer ? Fais-je entre mes dents.

- Certainement. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous me lâchiez.

J'hésite. Je suis fou de colère et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Finalement, je détache mes mains de Snape. Il me lance un regard noir et s'élance dans le couloir.

Je le suis les poings serrés.

Je reconnais le chemin qui mène aux cachots.

Je ricane.

Il a besoin d'être en terrain connu.

Une fois en bas, il se décide enfin à me faire face et lance les hostilités

- Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous Lupin ?

- Je n'ai pas aidé Sirius Black à s'introduire dans le château !

- Ai-je jamais suggéré une chose pareille ?

- Oh. Seulement tous les jours depuis que le portrait de la grosse dame a été retrouvé.

Il hausse un sourcil sceptique et je suis convaincu que seul mon poing dans son visage le convaincrait.

Nous nous toisons sans rien dire un moment.

Moi aussi je peux avoir l'air dangereux.

C'est finalement lui qui se décide à rompre le silence.

- ça ne serait pas la première fois que vous passez quelque chose à vos amis.

Je me sens tout à coup vraiment, vraiment fatigué.

- Sirius a tué mes « amis ». Et trahi toute forme de confiance imaginable. Je ne l'aiderai jamais à atteindre Harry.

Il continue à me fixer sans rien dire, comme s'il cherchait la vérité dans mes propos.

Puis il reprend. Calmement, comme si la conversation n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Vous devriez aller vous préparer. La nuit sera bientôt là.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. C'est nerveux. L'impassibilité de Snape a quelque chose d'insurmontable à cette heure de la journée.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi imperturbable hein ?

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde.

- Bien.

Je fais deux pas dans sa direction afin de supprimer la distance entre nous, je l'attrape de nouveau par le col et je l'embrasse.

Je retrouve un parfum, une sensation de souvenir.

Je connais déjà ses lèvres.

C'est un endroit confortable et accueillant contre toute attente.

Il répond lentement à mon baiser, sans précipitation.

Ce sont des retrouvailles.

Enfin.

Il me reconnaît aussi.

Quand finalement je me détache de lui il soupire.

- Vous êtes irrécupérable.

- Oui.

Un silence.

Ça fait beaucoup de silences entre nous, mais les mots ont toujours été superflus pour cet homme.

- Refaites-le.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris.

Justement non. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir très bien compris.

Alors afin de mieux illustrer sa demande, il s'avance vers moi et à son tour m'embrasse.

J'inspire profondément. Ma langue glisse contre la sienne.

Mon cœur a 17 ans et il bat à tout rompre.

Un simple contact.

Puis il s'éloigne.

Il a l'air satisfait.

Sa main effleure ma joue mais très vite il interrompt son mouvement.

- Vous assurerez mon cours demain ? Je demande mi-voix.

La commissure de ses lèvres se lève d'un demi millimètre

- Bonne nuit Lupin.

OoO

à suivre

* locution latine bien connue « L'homme est un loup pour l'homme »


	6. Pas d'amour

**Reprendre c'est voler**

Hmm. On va peut-être sombrer dans l'OOC pour ce chapitre. Je trouve ça super dur d'écrire le bonheur. Résultat, ça va sans doute pas durer. A votre place, j'en profiterai. Quoi que du coup, c'est probablement pas super bien écrit. Bon bref. Have fun. Bonne lecture.  
><em>PS : Je me suis mangé des coups de soleil derrière les genoux. C'est super douloureux cette affaire.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre septième : Pas d'l'amour (<em>Pov Severus)<em>

Novembre 1993

.

Ne vous méprenez pas.

Je déplore hautement la présence de Lupin dans l'école.

J'ai détesté le revoir. J'avais beau être prévenu de son inopportune présence, ça m'a tout de même déplu.

J'ai détesté qu'il m'adresse la parole comme s'il était content de me voir. Il aurait du être dévasté.

J'ai détesté qu'il continue à avoir l'air doux et sympathique et que tout le monde l'apprécie, et qu'il sympathise avec l'avorton qui fait office de fils aux - très décédés- Potters.

J'ai haï à un degré inimaginable que Dumbledore me demande de « m'occuper de lui », comme si ce type avait besoin qu'on le materne. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on le materne. Il a plus de trente ans, des fils argentés dans sa chevelure miel et des débuts de pattes d'oie au coin des yeux.

Je n'ai pas aimé devoir m'occuper de ses problèmes de lycanthropie et j'ai abhorré au delà de toute expression l'instant de bonheur insolent où il m'a embrassé.

Il est tout simplement anormal de ressentir autant d'émotions et j'aimerais pouvoir l'écraser, lui et son sourire malicieux.

_Ça ressemble à la Toscane, douce et belle de Vinci_

_Les sages et beaux paysages, font des hommes sages aussi. _

Lors de nos années à Poudlard, il a été pour moi une source de tourment et je ne supporte tout simplement pas d'être apaisé.

_Ça ressemble à des images, aux saisons tièdes, aux beaux jours, _

_aux silences après l'orage, au doux toucher du velours. _

J'ai eu pour son érudition un respect très profond. Tout ce que j'ai pu penser, en l'observant de loin, qu'il était subtil, intelligent, posé... Je retire. C'est un crétin.

Après la pleine lune et ce navrant dérapage hormonal dans les cachots, il est devenu absolument insupportable. Il ne me lâche plus. Au lieu de se vexer de mes piques, il s'en amuse. Sans rire, qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans le verbe « Dégager » ?

Certes, au delà de mon agacement, je le laisse parfois, de mauvais gré, venir prendre le thé dans mes appartements, et babiller pendant des heures sur des sujets insignifiants dont je n'écoute pas un traitre mot, tout occupé que je suis à me demander à quel moment ce fourbe va oser une démonstration de tendresse déloyale qui me plongera dans un genre de coma psychologique.

J'ai trop été privé de lui pour réussir à aligner une pensée cohérente en sa présence.

Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Rien du tout.

_C'est un peu comme ces musiques qu'on entend sans écouter_

_Ces choses qui n'existent jamais tant que le manque qu'elles ont laissé. _

Le temps dehors est atroce. Les élèves sont plus insupportables que jamais et je soupçonne Dumbledore de perdre gravement la boule. Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si la présence de Lupin y est pour quelque chose, ou si au contraire, elle est ce qui me permet de supporter tout cela.

Il m'appelle Severus. Oublie de me vouvoyer une fois sur deux. Et ses yeux brillent beaucoup trop pour être honnête.

Bref, c'est un gryffondor dans l'âme, plein de bonne volonté. Il est également tragique que ça soit un si bon professeur.

Il ne devrait pas avoir le pouvoir de me faire voir le côté positif des choses. C'est dégradant, même si je suis le seul à m'en apercevoir. Pourquoi tout va aussi bien ? C'est louche.

Même ses élans de douceur sont parfaits. Ni trop fréquents, ni trop rares.

En public il se contente souvent de glisser sa main le long de mon bras, et je suis affligé d'en être si apaisé à chaque fois.

En privé, il s'autorise à s'asseoir un peu plus près de moi que ne le voudrait la décence et me vole parfois un baiser. Il approfondit rarement. Ça me parasite d'ailleurs. Cette légèreté ne me convient pas. Je voudrais de la rage, je voudrais de la haine, du désespoir. Bref, quelque chose qui légitimerait ma haine de lui.

Il y a certains jours où je trouve qu'il empiète sur mon territoire et vient envahir mes espaces les plus intimes, des jours il me sort par les yeux. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé avec personne, les créatures les plus proches de moi semblant très heureuses de vivre en périphérie.

Et puis il y a les autre jours.

_Ça ressemble à ces grandes routes, sans virage et sans détour_

_La Dolce Vita sans doute_

_Mais en tout cas, c'est pas d'l'amour. _

OoO

Nous sommes dimanche, et comme souvent, j'en profite pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma réserve, quand soudain j'entends un petit 'toctoc' contre la porte. Je lève les yeux aux ciel au moment où la tête de Lupin apparaît dans l'embrasure.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à entrer il me semble.

- Je vais bien merci. Et vous ?

Je descends de mon escabeau, fatigué d'avance. Sa bonne humeur est intenable. Il continue à parler tout seul alors que je tente de ne pas lui prêter attention.

Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes de monologue, je daigne enfin lever les yeux vers lui pour lui demander de fiche le camp.

Il a l'air fatigué, un peu gêné.

J'ouvre la bouche avec pour projet de dire « Veuillez aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ». Il me sourit timidement, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il est beau. Ce type est un malade. Mon rejet se bloque dans ma gorge et en lieu et place de ce dernier, je m'entends répondre une ineptie monumentale.

- Vous voulez un thé ?

_Ça ressemble à la sagesse, à ces paix qu'on signe un jour_

_Juste au prix de nos jeunesses, sans trompettes ni tambour. _

Assis en face de moi, Lupin déguste son thé paisiblement. Il regarde autour de lui, curieux, comme toujours. On dirait qu'il boit le monde des yeux, comme un gamin.

Ça me tire un léger, très léger sourire.

Il a cessé de parler. C'est toujours comme ça, il ne me laisse tranquille qu'après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

En l'occurrence, une place dans MON fauteuil et une tasse de EarlGrey.

Puis il me jette un œil en biais. Je le sens venir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce regard signifie qu'il va m'adresser la parole.

Et ça ne loupe pas.

- Severus ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Mais je vous en prie. Faites comme si j'avais envie de vous révéler tous les palpitants détails de ma vie. Fais-je avec ironie.

Il ne relève -évidemment- pas le sarcasme.

- Je n'ai jamais compris.. La position que vous avez eu durant la guerre. Pourquoi vous êtes vous enrôlé chez les mangemorts, pour les trahir aussi vite.

Je reste bloqué un moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à une question aussi brusque. J'élude donc, dans un instinct de survie assez inapproprié.

- ça ne m'étonne pas que vous n'ayez jamais compris.

- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

- Non.

Un silence. Il continue à me regarder, la tête légèrement penchée. Je retiens un énième soupir.

Je déteste céder aussi facilement. Je déteste l'avoir invité à boire le thé. Grands dieux, je déteste Lupin !

Je m'humecte les lèvres, cherchant mes mots. Mais je sais déjà ce que je vais dire.

- Ma famille maternelle descend d'une lignée d'aristocrates russes, très portée sur la magie noire. Seulement ma mère a eu le mauvais goût d'épouser un moldu, ce qui a beaucoup déplu à ses parents. C'était donc à moi, fruit de cette scandaleuse union, de payer. Ce que mon grand-père a fait avec brio durant 17 ans.

Je me tais un moment pour ménager l'effet dramatique de mon discours. Si Lupin voulait du sensationnel, il va être servi. Je reprends lentement.

- Je me suis démarqué aux yeux de mon grand-père quand il a découvert que j'avais des prédispositions pour la magie noire. Malgré l'illégalité de ces pratiques, cela faisait longtemps que je m'y intéressais.

- Je sais. Répond Lupin à mi-voix, comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une réponse pour poursuivre.

C'est à ce moment là que je réalise que je suffoque. Mon adolescence se déroule devant mes yeux et le sentiment d'oppression face au regard de mon aïeul me revient. Puis je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Comment ça « je sais » ? Comment peut-il savoir cela ? Je lui jette un regard suspicieux mais je continue, non sans avoir pris soin de reprendre mon souffle auparavant.

- Il m'a donc proposé implicitement de regagner l'honneur de la famille, malgré mon ascendance moldue en mettant mes savoirs au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement je n'étais pas convaincu. Les mangemorts sont des créatures lamentables et pathétiques, malgré leur grands airs, et je me suis rapidement remis en contact avec Dumbledore. Quitte à être du coté des forces du mal, autant que cela serve à quelqu'un. De toute manière j'étais déjà déchu. C'est tout.

Mes dernières paroles raisonnent lugubrement dans la pièce. Lupin a oublié son thé, il me regarde avec ferveur et je ne m'en formalise même pas. Je me sens légèrement abattu.

- C'est tout... répète Lupin doucement. Tout doucement. Comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence. Je le sens sur le point de se lever pour me rejoindre et je lui supplie des yeux de ne pas le faire. Je ne veux pas être faible. Plus jamais. Même contre lui.

- Pourquoi m'avoir repoussé ? Demande t-il finalement

Sa voix est un murmure. Mes réponses nous affectent visiblement autant l'un que l'autre et je m'en veux soudain de l'avoir suspecté d'aider Black. Contrairement à moi et à ce débile, Lupin est toujours resté intègre.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais furieux.

Un pli douloureux barre son front.

- Pourquoi ?

J'hésite un moment. Et finalement, c'est moi qui me lève pour venir m'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à coté de lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, essayant de ne pas faire preuve de ma brusquerie habituelle.

- Je crois que je suis en colère depuis que je suis né. J'en veux à ceux qui m'ont fait naître, à ceux qui ne souffrent pas. A la terre entière. Mais ça se calme. Avec le temps.

OoO

- LUPIN ! ESPECE DE SALE AVORTON DEGENERE !

Il m'accueille avec un sourire goguenard, relevant tranquillement la tête de ses copies. Je vais l'étrangler.

- Severus, c'est toujours un tel plaisir de te voir.

Je lui pose un paquet de copie sous le nez et tente de me calmer.

- Vous avez une explication ?

- Et bien c'est apparemment un devoir rendu par les...

il fait mine de regarder l'en-tête

- Par des troisième années. Et à première vue je dirais des devoirs très réussis.

Je me pince l'arête du nez.

- Précisément.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème

- Vous voyez parfaitement où est le problème. Ces copies ont été renotées après ma correction personnelle et plus grave encore, surnotées.

- Oh ?

- Lupiiiiin... je grince.

Grand sourire

- Ouiiii ?

- Je vous interdis de toucher à mon travail.

- Oh, alors d'après vous, Miss Granger ne méritait pas plus de … E à son devoir ? J'ai soigneusement vérifié et il n'y avait qu'une seule erreur, et encore, la potion aurait probablement fonctionné malgré tout s'il s'était agi d'une épreuve pratique. Elle aurait du avoir un O-. Au minimum..

- HAHA ! C'est un aveu !

Lupin me dévisage visiblement choqué. Il faut dire que cette dernière exclamation me ressemble assez peu. Ce type me rend puéril. Sortez-le moi ou je fais un malheur . Je me renfrogne et inspire profondément. Le petit sourire amusé qu'arbore Lupin m'exaspère.

- Ne. Touchez. Plus . à. mes . Affaires.

- Mais vous comprenez Severus, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avait pas vu débouler en furie dans mon bureau. Cela me manquait. Répond t-il en se levant. Du thé ?

Je ferme les yeux de dépit en me passant la main sur le front

- Vous me fatiguez Lupin... Vous êtes quelqu'un d'incroyablement...

Il pose une tasse fumante devant moi, en me désignant aimablement une chaise. Je soupire.

- Fatiguant. Je conclus, découragé.

OoO

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Cela fait plus de quatre heures que je discute dans le bureau de Lupin. Et pas tout seul, non, ça serait trop beau. Avec le sus-nommé Lupin.

A l'heure qu'il est, sa chemise est déjà ouverte de deux boutons et je guette avec un genre d'impatience horrifiée le moment où il fera sauter le troisième. Je me demande si j'arriverais à le lui enlever avec les dents ?

Ces questionnements de nature métaphysique ont commencé à venir me parasiter au bout du troisième verre de liqueur de salamandre.

Lupin me regarde. Je me demande pourquoi je me sens si bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un monde parallèle où je serais une personne heureuse et équilibrée.

D'un coup de baguette, Lupin allume la radio et se ressert un verre de liqueur. Ses yeux dorés brillent encore plus que d'ordinaire. Il pose ses deux avant bras sur la table et se penche vers moi

- Severus...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas vous tutoyer ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je déguste une gorgée du spiritueux. Je n'ai pas de réponse très définie à cette question et les embruns de l'alcool ne m'aident pas à réfléchir distinctement.

Mais finalement, ma langue se délie d'elle-même. Contre toute attente. Lupin a la désagréable tendance à fendre la personnalité que j'ai toujours cru avoir.

- Parce que Rémus Lupin me tutoyait.

- Je _suis_ Rémus Lupin.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça.

Il continue à me fixer. Je ne le lâche pas des yeux. Qui cédera le premier ? Au dehors la pluie bat sur les carreaux. Je continue à penser que mon bien-être est inapproprié, que je devrais me méfier, que d'un mot, ce loup-garou de malheur peut tout briser. Mais il prend son temps. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris ce que je voulais dire. Il a l'air de me sonder. Sans suspicion, sans agressivité. Et je me laisse faire. Moi qui n'ai jamais laissé personne pénétrer dans mon esprit, je le laisse chercher ce qu'il veut.

Tout à coup il a un petit rire. Je suis suffisamment imbibé pour ne même pas avoir l'impression qu'il se moque de moi.

Il se lève et remonte ses manches, me tourne le dos pour marcher jusqu'au poste de radio.

Il augmente le son puis pivote sur lui même et s'adosse contre la petite table. Je peux lire l'humour dans son regard. Et puis une douceur à peine voilée par un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Il me tend la main.

Le sens des paroles de la chanson atteint subitement mon cerveau.

« No, I won't be afraid  
>Just as long as you stand,<br>Stand by me. » (1)

Lupin me regarde et je comprends une chose importante. Il y a seize ans, j'ai fait le premier pas vers lui. C'est vrai. Je me suis rendu à la cabane hurlante, faisant intrusion dans sa vie.

J'ai toujours considéré, depuis, que j'avais fait le plus dur, que c'était son tour. Mais l'affection de Lupin ne m'est pas due. J'essaie de ne pas me ré-attacher à lui, le repoussant le plus possible, craignant le moment où nous serons séparés de nouveau. Où ça sera lui qui me rejettera. Mais ce moment arrivera bien trop tôt si je ne fais pas un pas vers lui.

Je déteste devoir admettre ça. Mais je suis ivre. Je me mets debout et je fais deux pas, afin de poser ma main glaciale au creux de sa paume chaude.

Il m'attire vers lui, tenant toujours fermement ma main dans la sienne. De l'autre, il agrippe à ma taille. Puis toujours sans me quitter des yeux, il commence à se balancer au rythme de la musique.

Maladroitement, de manière désynchronisée.

- Lupin, vous avez conscience que nous avons l'air parfaitement ridicules ? Je me renseigne d'une voix détachée.

Il sourit et je me brûle les yeux. Ce type est solaire.

- Oui.

- Et qu'il ne me reste pas d'autre solution que de vous tuer pour éviter la propagation du scandale ?

- Nianiania.

Je souris et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous oscillons de droite à gauche, faisant du sur place

_C'est plein de baisers, caresses. Plein de mots sucrés d'enfants._

_Attestation de tendresse, rituel rassurant. _

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est.

Il est 17 ans.

Pour la prestance c'est râpé, mais le bonheur qui coule dans mes veines est étrangement inconnu, délicieusement douloureux. J'entends son cœur battre. Cliniquement, c'est tout sauf romantique.

Mais cela me fait du bien. Ça veut dire qu'il est vivant. Contrairement aux Potters, à des tas de moldus, de sang-mélés. Il est vivant, et il s'endort dans mes bras.

La radio continue de crachoter ses paroles stupides « So Darling, Darling, Stay by me.. Oh Stay by me »

Soit. Faisons comme ça.

OoO

- Comment allez-vous Severus ?

Je hausse un sourcil sceptique en guise de réponse. Je suis plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Pourquoi Dumbledore m'a t-il demandé de venir dans son bureau. Pas pour faire un petit bilan sur mon moral quand même ?

Apparemment si.

- Admirablement, je réponds de la manière le plus atone possible.

Malheureusement, cette locution est on ne peut plus vrai. J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune pucelle crétine.

Il lève à son tour un sourcil. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il se lève

- Et comment se porte le professeur Lupin ?

Je reste bloqué. Si je réponds « admirablement » il va se douter qu'il y a un truc non ?

- Bien, je suppose. Le professeur Lupin fait toujours preuve d'une bonne humeur anormale.

- Aah. Severus ! Je m'en doutais.

Il se doutait de quoi ? Mais il ne semble pas vouloir mener le débat plus avant.

- Bien, bien,bien. Vous pouvez y aller. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Merci. Non.

J'ouvre la porte et je tombe sur Lupin qui se tient au mur, mort de rire. Je referme rapidement la porte derrière moi et le regarde, doutant de plus en plus de l'efficacité de son système cérébral. Je commence à descendre l'escalier, affligé d'entendre Lupin me suivre, pouffant toujours dans son poing, la main collée au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Le plus tragique dans cette affaire, c'est probablement que je sens le fou rire me gagner. Tout ceci est absurde.

- Pourquoi riez vous abruti ? Je demande entre mes dents

- Hihihiiii. Il a dit... mouhahaHAHA .. voulez-vous... bonbon au citron. Hahahahaha !

C'en est visiblement trop pour lui. Il se plie en deux dans le couloir. Honnêtement je ne comprends pas la cause de son hilarité, mais il a l'air à deux doigts de la rupture nerveuse.

J'attends que ça passe en l'observant et me demandant une fois de plus ce qui peut bien me plaire chez ce cinglé.

Au bout d'un moment, je décide de mettre fin à ce cirque. Je fonce sur lui, m'empare de son visage, et de ses lèvres. Et tant pis si nous sommes en plein couloir. Il en va de la survie d'un être humain, qu'il faut extraire de sa démence. Ne rien faire serait à coup sur considéré comme un crime de non-assistance à personne en danger.

Méthode très efficace. J'imagine qu'il est trop surpris pour se rappeler qu'il était au milieu d'un fou rire.

Je me détache de lui. Mais ses yeux, loin d'exprimer la stupeur, me regardent tendrement.

- J'ai fait ça uniquement pour que vous arrêtiez ce cinéma. Je m'empresse de préciser.

Il lève les yeux aux ciel.

- Votre mauvaise foi a quelque chose de prodigieux.

_Harmonie, Intelligence et raison ou sérénité, complice connivence, _

_autant de mots, pour exprimer tout ce que c'est. _

_C'est un peu tout ça tour à tour_

_Mais en tout cas, c'est pas d'lamour. _

Nous reprenons notre marche vers la grande salle pour le repas du soir, et juste avant de passer la porte, Lupin s'empare furtivement de ma main et la serre.

Puis il me lâche et entre dans la pièce, me laissant figé un moment. Je le suis du regard alors qu'il rejoint sa place.

Il me propose un monde plus délicat, plus amusant. Je me demande parfois si nos yeux voient les mêmes choses. Il me regarde beaucoup trop pour un type qui aurait une vue correcte.

Ça me fait bizarre. Pourtant, malgré ses rires, je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus stable que je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est dommage que j'arrive à avoir confiance en lui.

Je l'aimais bien ma haine, j'y étais habitué, c'était une compagne fidèle et sans reproche.

_Sans peur et sans solitude. Le bonheur a ce qu'on dit. _

_Y'a bien des vies sans Beethoven et sans avis, pourquoi pas des vies sans cri ?_

OoO

Je le regarde dormir. Sa chute de rein, à peine dissimulée par le drap, attire mes doigts inexorablement.

Je fais glisser mon index le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il grogne dans son sommeil. Ce type dort comme une souche. C'est incroyable qu'il ait l'air aussi fatigué. Moi ça fait longtemps que je suis insomniaque. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Ça me donne l'occasion de céder à cela. L'attrait de la peau de Lupin. Je ne le lui montrerais jamais s'il était éveillé.

Cela dit, il ne me court pas après non plus. Il me rassasie souvent de sa présence mais m'oblige parfois à venir le chercher. Il est plus fort que je ne le pensais.

Non, ce n'est pas d l'amour.

L'amour ça fait mal, ça déchire. Je le sais je l'ai connu. Je ne l'aurais jamais admis à l'époque, mais j'ai été éperdument amoureux de Lupin. C'est vrai. J'ai failli tourner le dos à ma famille avant même d'avoir conscience d'à quel point elle était pourrie, tout ça parce que je craignais pour la race des hybrides. L'amour c'est violent, destructeur. On meurt pour lui. Comme Lily Potter.

Moi je ne meurs pour personne. Je ne deviens pas stupide quand Lupin est dans les parages, je ne suis pas plus aimable avec lui ni plus attentionné. Je suis juste heureux. Ça ne se raconte pas.

Lupin rend chaque jour plus limpide, plus facile. Je ne crains pas de le dire, parce que ce n'est pas mièvre, ce n'est pas idiot, ce n'est pas mielleux et dégoulinant comme le sont les amours.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et franchement je m'en fiche. (2)

_En tout cas c'est pas d'l'amour._

_C'est plus d'l'amour. _

Il ouvre les yeux alors que je ferme les derniers boutons de ma robe en lui jetant un regard qui veut clairement dire « Vous allez être en retard ».

J'aurais pu le réveiller c'est vrai. Mais on ne se refait pas. Il me toise de haut en bas et s'étire, pas plus tracassé que ça.

- Severus, vous êtes superbe aujourd'hui. Je pense que c'est du à votre tenue. Du noir ! Il fallait oser. Quelle originalité, quel sens de la surprise.

- Fermez-la Lupin !

OoO

à suivre

* * *

><p>(1) Paroles extraites de l'incroyable chanson "Stand by me" de Monsieur Ben E. King<p>

(2) Ooh, je suis navrée pour cette envolée lyrique et ce ramassis de clichés qui sied si mal à Snape. Mais bon pour reprendre très justement mon Vilain garçon:

« Toute chauve-souris amère et acariâtre a le droit de tomber un peu dans la guimauve quand la nuit tombe »

On va dire que c'est ça. =)


	7. Pas d'acte

**Reprendre c'est voler**

Aujourd'hui c'est soirée Yaoï. Enfin par aujourd'hui je veux dire "cette nuit". C'est quand même cool les vacances. En plus c'est pas pour me vanter mais si il y a une attaque zombie, je serais super bien protegée. Aller, pour le coup, je dédicace ce chapitre a Marie, Aelim, Vilain Garçon et Coline. Et comme dit le proverbe : "Ce soir c'est la teuf, est-ce que vous aimez la teuf ?"**  
><strong>

Je n'avais pas les bouquins à portée de main, donc les dialogues sont ceux du film. No comment.

A part ça, que dire ? Hmm. Bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre septième : Pas d'actes <em>(pov Rémus)<em>

Juin 1994

.

_A tous mes loupés, mes ratés, mes vrais soleils_

J'observe Harry du coin de l'œil. Il discute avec ses amis.

Il ressemble tellement à James.

Ce garçon m'impressionne.

Sa puissance magique est inattendue mais incontestable.

Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt.

Je regrette qu'il ait été mis en pension chez son oncle et sa tante.

Bien sur, je n'avais aucun droit sur son éducation.

Et puis, je n'aurais certainement pas eu les moyens de l'élever.

Il faut dire que ma lycanthropie n'est pas du meilleur effet sur mon CV.

_Tous les chemins qui me sont passés à côté_

Mais j'aurais bien aimé, au moins pouvoir lui rendre visite, lui parler de James et Lily.

J'aime bien discuter avec lui.

Snape m'accuse de favoritisme et je l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

Je ne crois pas qu'il ait raison. Harry est réellement doué.

C'est dommage qu'ils ne se supportent pas. Ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent.

Je ne crois pas que je saurai un jour le leur faire comprendre.

_A tous mes bateaux manqués, mes mauvais sommeils._

Je reprends une part de gâteau.

Je vais bien.

Je dors souvent dans les cachots avec Snape.

Enfin. Dormir est un bien grand mot.

J'avais oublié que j'aimais le sexe.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère avec lui.

Il n'est pas voluptueux, Il est pudique, cassant.

Même durant ces moments il s'abandonne rarement.

C'est peut-être pour ça.

Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez lui aussi. Cette maîtrise absolue.

C'est elle qui lui a donné tant de courage.

Tout ce courage que je n'ai pas eu.

_A tout ce que je n'ai pas été_

OoO

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont silencieux. J'avance, me demandant s'il est encore temps pour rejoindre Severus dans sa chambre. Je supporte de moins en moins de dormir seul.

Avant j'aimais ça.

Je préférais ça.

Mais avec Severus c'est différent.

Soudain des bruits de voix attirent mon attention.

Je tourne dans un couloir, et je reconnais le visage de Harry, éclairé par un lumos.

La voix du sorcier faisant apparaître le lumos je la connais par cœur aussi, alors je me montre.

Severus se retourne. Il a l'air furieux.

- Tiens, tiens, Lupin. Vous êtes allé faire une promenade au clair de lune ? C'est bien ça ?

Je n'aime pas le ton de sa voix.

Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas parlé ainsi et je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier.

Je ne suis clairement pas d'humeur pour supporter ses sarcasmes.

- Tout va bien Harry ?

Séverus ne le laisse pas répondre et lui arrache le parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains

- Il se trouve que je viens de confisquer un objet très étrange à Monsieur Potter. Regardez Lupin, vous êtes censé être un expert en la matière. Cette chose, de toute évidence regorge de magie noire.

Je regarde le parchemin et lis son inscription. Mon cœur fait un looping.

Je le connais.

Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis si longtemps.

Quel chemin a bien pu parcourir cette carte pour m'atterrir dans les mains aujourd'hui ?

Des souvenirs affluent, de manière torrentielle. Je me suis habitué à Poudlard sans Sirius, James et Peter. Les souvenirs de mon adolescence ont été remplacé par les yeux noirs du professeur de potion qui hante ce château à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Mais je ne laisse rien paraître de mon ébahissement.

Severus est un excellent enseignant pour ce qui est de dissimuler ses émotions. Je dois bien lui accorder ça.

- Oh j'en doute sérieusement Severus. A mon avis c'est tout simplement un parchemin qui a été créé pour insulter quiconque essaie de le lire. Il provient de chez Zonko j'imagine ?

Il tente de le reprendre et j'esquive. Je peux lire la rage dans ses yeux.

Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu en colère. Vraiment en colère.

Au moins j'ai ma réponse.

Je dormirai seul ce soir.

- Néanmoins, je vais rechercher les autres facultés qu'il pourrait avoir. Après tout, je suis, comme vous l'avez dit, un expert en la matière. Harry venez avec moi s'il vous plait. Professeur . Bonne nuit.

Je fais demi-tour, empochant tranquillement la carte.

Il me suit jusqu'à mon bureau, visiblement heureux d'échapper aux foudres de Snape.

Une fois là bas, je ne peux me contenir plus longtemps.

Je l'engueule.

Cette carte est une arme.

Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu si Sirius l'avait retrouvée avant Harry.

Le jeune homme semble éberlué.

Il n'a apparemment même pas envisagé cette éventualité.

- Votre père non plus ne faisait pas grand cas du règlement, mais lui et votre mère ont donné leur vie pour sauver la vôtre. Faire fi de leur sacrifice en se promenant sans protection dans le château avec un tueur dans la nature est une bien mauvaise façon de les remercier.

Le regard de Harry est triste.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça mais je le pense sincèrement.

Lily et James sont morts.

Cette perte me suffit largement.

Et si je n'ai rien fait pour Harry durant toutes ces années, il est aujourd'hui en mon pouvoir de préserver sa vie.

Par tous les moyens possibles.

Je le congédie finalement, bien décidé à suivre à la trace ses moindres déplacements et de ne pas aller me coucher avant qu'il n'ait rejoint son dortoir.

Il se dirige vers la porte. Ralentit. Puis se retourne

- Monsieur ? Je tiens quand même à vous dire que la carte ne fonctionne pas toujours. J'ai vu quelqu'un tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un qui est mort.

- Ah vraiment ? Et qui était-ce ?

- Peter Pettigrew

Mon sang se glace.

- Non. C'est impossible.

Je vous dis ce que j'ai vu.

Il repart et moi je ne bouge pas.

Des millions de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête.

Peter. Le gardien du secret. Qui a disparu au moment où Sirius a été arrêté. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

Peter.

Je le revois, se dandinant derrière James et Sirius. Il était notre ami. Oui. Mais il n'a jamais été si proche de James qu'a pu l'être Sirius.

Je me souviens que Sirius avait lui-même demandé à ne pas être le gardien du secret.

Seigneur.

Et si..

Et si durant toutes ces années je m'étais trompé.

Je marche comme un automate jusqu'à mon bureau, pensant tout de même, dans un éclat de lucidité, à vérifier si Harry est bien retourné dans le dortoir gryffondor.

Je me laisse tomber devant mon bureau et j'allume machinalement une bougie d'un coup de baguette.

Je pense au rire de Sirius. A ses discussions à voix basse qu'il avait avec James, nous laissant exclu Peter et moi.

Ils étaient comme des frères.

Nous n'avons jamais eu de place dans leur amitié.

Les maraudeurs c'était autre chose.

Mais il y avait un lien entre ces deux là...

Ma tête va exploser.

Sirius.

Et si.. et si...

Peter a toujours été le plus influençable de nous tous.

Comment pourrait-il être à Poudlard ?

Je me taperais bien la tête contre les murs.

Peter est mort. Peter est mort !

Vraiment ?

On ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Seulement un doigt. Pourquoi ce doigt ?

Si Sirius avait détruit Peter, il aurait tout détruit.

Il était puissant.

Pourquoi ce doigt ?

Dans ma tête, le puzzle se met lentement en place.

Il n'y a pas eu de procès.

Et si...

Je n'ai jamais douté de la culpabilité de Sirius.

Pourtant elle était improbable.

Elle l'a toujours été.

Comment ne me suis-je jamais posé de question avant ?

J'ai l'impression désagréable d'avoir manqué un épisode.

D'être sur le point de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.

Un doigt …

Et si c'était une regrettable, une tragique méprise ?

_Aux malentendus, aux mensonges, à nos silences_

Pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit avant ?

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allé à Azkaban voir Sirius , lui demander ?

Avais-je peur d'être sur ?

Qui a tué les Potter ?

Sirius aurait-il pu tué son meilleur ami ? Son frère ?

Et Lily ? La douce Lily ?

Je vais devenir fou.

Notre amitié se profile dans ma tête

J'ai loupé le coche.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme mon amant ?

Severus remet tout en cause, ne fait confiance à personne.

Pourquoi y ai-je cru ?

Plus j'y pense moins la trahison de Sirius me semble probable.

Et Peter ?

Aurait-il pu nous tromper ?

Nous étions ami.

Il était fragile, gentil.

Je pensais.. je pensais...

_A tous ces moments que j'avais cru partager_

Je revis avec douleur les mois terribles qui ont suivi la mort de James et Lily.

J'étais ami avec Sirius.

Je le connaissais bien.

Comment ai-je pu douter de lui ?

Tout à coup tout me semble clair. La carte ne ment jamais.

Peter Pettigrew est vivant.

Et ce fait, plus que tout autre, l'accuse.

Il y a douze ans, Sirius a été envoyé sans délai à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Et aujourd'hui Harry est en danger .

Mais la menace ne vient pas de Sirius.

Elle n'est jamais venue de Sirius.

OoO

Je ne suis pas à ce que je fais.

Je fais mon cours mais mon esprit est ailleurs.

Je me sens misérable et ma vie me repasse en boucle sous les paupières.

J'ai tout fait de travers.

Du début à la fin.

J'ai commencé à faire n'importe quoi le jour où j'ai vu Severus.

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour le lui montrer.

J'ai laisser mes amis l'insulter.

Alors que j'aurais pu intervenir. J'aurais pu m'opposer.

Ils ne m'auraient pas rejeté pour autant.

Ils n'auraient pas compris bien sur.

Mais ça n'aurait pas été important.

_Aux phrases qu'on dit trop vite et sans qu'on les pense  
>A celles que je n'ai pas osées<em>

Sa paranoïa nous aurait été utile. A tous.

Il aurait peut-être compris que Sirius faisait un bon petit con mais qu'il aurait été un bien piètre assassin.

Et si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais ?

Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit d'ailleurs.

J'espère qu'il le sait.

Je n'en suis pas sur.

Je voudrais qu'il le sache.

Parce que je le sens, ma vie est sur le point de basculer.

Et j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour mon cœur dans celle-ci.

J'ai trop d'erreurs a rattrapées.

Perdre Severus serait une punition amplement méritée.

_A nos actes manqués_

J'ai voulu me fondre dans la masse, trouver un emploi. Je suis devenu plat.

On m'a interdit de m'occuper de Harry et je me suis sagement conformé à cette interdiction.

Alors que sa vie aurait pu être mille fois plus belle loin des Dursley.

Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir : Je lui ai appris à lutter contre les détraqueurs. Contre ses démons. Cette famille a joué un rôle dans les horreurs que Harry craint de devoir revivre lorsque l'un des gardiens d'Azkaban apparaît.

J'ai par tous les moyens tenté d'être normal pour ne pas être un loup-garou.

J'ai voulu être sage, rangé, raisonnable.

C'était idiot.

James et Sirius le savaient.  
><em><br>Aux années perdues à tenter de ressembler_

Je les ai toujours tout laissé faire sans jamais les prendre pour modèle.

Peut-être aurais-je du ?

Sirius aurait il été envoyé à Azkaban si j'avais résisté ?

Je ne suis pas si fort.

Ma parole n'aurait sans doute eu aucun poids.

_A tous les murs que je n'aurais pas su briser_

Mais au moins j'aurais su. J'aurais pu me battre au lieu de perdre mon temps à essayer d'être heureux.

_A tout c'que j'ai pas vu tout près, juste à côté_

C'est si évident. Quand je pense que sans Harry, je serais encore dans l'erreur.

Oedipe s'est crevé les yeux pour voir la vérité.

J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je ne vois plus le présent, trop occupé à comprendre le passé.

_Tout c'que j'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer_

OoO

On frappe à la porte.

Je ne répond pas.

Je n'ai pas envie.

Je resserre la couverture contre moi.

Je me suis emmitouflé dedans à la fin des cours.

C'est l'été mais je meurs de froid.

Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis assis par terre, accolé au mur ?

Ou juste par ce que je suis un idiot. Allez savoir...

La porte s'ouvre et Severus entre dans la pièce.

Il me jette une regard dévasté.

- Seigneur... Lupin, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Et vous ?

- Visiblement j'arrive à point nommé. Vous étiez censé venir prendre votre potion chez moi.

- Je vous ai manqué ? Je ricane.

Je n'attends pas de réponse.

Je remonte la couverture au dessus de ma tête.

- Lupin vous êtes ridicule.

- C'est ça. Fichez-le camp Severus.

Un silence. Je ferme les yeux.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je n'ai pas revu le nom de Peter sur la carte et pourtant j'ai passé des heures à essayer de le localiser.

Un bruit. Je me demande ce que fait Snape mais je ne sors pas de ma cachette.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Quand soudain je sens quelque chose qui m'enserre. Deux bras se referment autour de ma couverture.

Severus ne cherche pas à m'en faire sortir il s'est assis par terre et m'enlace.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je n'ai jamais été fichu d'aimer correctement.

J'aime trop fort.

Avec trop d'intensité, trop de confiance, trop de tout.

Et après je me brise le cœur.

C'est pathétique.

Severus me berce contre lui et je me laisse aller.

- Rémus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix est douce.

Du jamais vu.

Mon prénom sonne bien dans sa bouche.

Je sors la tête des couvertures et rencontre son regard. Il a l'air légèrement inquiet.

Je ne peux rien dire qui ne le déçoive pas.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et à tâtons, je cherche ses lèvres. Sa langue. Il me répond. Je m'extirpe de la couverture pour le serrer contre moi.

Je m'agrippe à lui.

Nous glissons sur le sol.

Allongés par terre, nous nous étreignons sans rien comprendre.

Je sens des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

Notre baiser est salé.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment perdu.

C'est n'importe quoi.

C'est ridicule.

C'est... merveilleusement bon.

Sa main passe sous ma chemise, lutte avec la boucle de ma ceinture.

J'ai irrémédiablement besoin de lui.

Il roule sur moi.

Ses mains rugueuses caressent mes joues, effaçant les perles de chagrin.

Elles glissent sur mon corps, comme pour panser mes blessures.

J'aspire ses lêvres, sa langue, sa peau, ses dents heurtent ma bouche, mon cou.

Je le dévore.

Severus gémit.

_Aux amours échouées de s'être trop aimé _

_Visages et dentelles croisés justes frôlés_

Le temps s'écoule différemment entre ses bras.

Il faut que je lui dise. Au moins une fois.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Pas maintenant.

Ça sonnerait comme un adieu.

Pourquoi suis-je en train de lui faire mes adieux ?

J'adore sa nudité, sa peau pale et ses frissons.

Le sol est glacial.

Ou alors c'est moi.

OoO

Nous sommes enlacés.

Nus, enroulés dans la couverture.

Dissimulés dessous.

J'ai l'impression d'être sous la cape d'invisibilité de James.

En sécurité.

Personne ne peut nous voir.

Je niche ma tête dans son cou et il soupire

- Le dîner sera bientôt servi.

Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je ne voudrais pas le savoir.

- Je vous aime Severus.

Il ne répond pas. Pas tout de suite.

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Je suis blessé. J'ai besoin qu'il me croit. Ne le comprend t-il pas ? Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le redire.

Je me détache de lui et me relève, cherchant mes vêtements.

Je me rhabille sans le regarder. Il s'est redressé aussi, mais ne se met pas encore debout.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive bon dieu Lupin ?

Je me retourne vers lui, furieux.

- Je ne vous aime pas hein ?

Ma colère a l'air de le surprendre.

- Non. Répond-il calmement.

- Dans ce cas sortez !

Un pli soucieux barre son front. Ses yeux deviennent deux fentes de colère.

- Sortez. Je répète.

Il ne répond rien et s'empare à son tour de ses habits. Il prend soin de reboutonner sa robe jusqu'en haut et je le fixe les poings serrés. Je n'en peux plus.

- Sortez, SORTEZ ! Je hurle.

Ses lèvres sont pincées.

Il me passe devant.

- Vous êtes lamentable.

Le coup part tout seul.

Il suffoque.

- C'est moi qui suis lamentable ? Je feule

Plié en deux, je le vois tenter de reprendre son souffle. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas retenu la violence de mon poing.

Au bout d'un moment il se redresse.

Son regard est vide. Aucune chaleur ne s'en dégage. Il ne m'affronte pas. Il sort le flacon de tue-loup et me le lance. Je le rattrape par réflexe. Il efface un pli imaginaire de sa cape et tourne les talons.

La porte se ferme doucement. Sans éclat.

Je donne un coup de poing dans le mur de toutes mes forces.

Je saigne.

Des larmes d'un autre genre me viennent aux yeux.

Je retourne vers mon bureau pour chercher de quoi essuyer le sang.

Mes yeux tombent sur la carte des maraudeurs et subitement la douleur disparaît.

Là, près du saule cogneur, je vois le nom de Ron Weasley, de Harry Potter, de Hermione Granger.

De Peter Pettigrew et de Sirius Black.

OoO

Je pénètre dans la cabane hurlante et des voix me parviennent depuis l'étage.

Je monte en essayant de ne pas faire grincer les marches.

Une bousculade.

Il faut que j'intervienne.

Je me précipite.

Harry est au dessus d'une forme humaine, cloué au sol, sa baguette planté sur sa tempe.

- Expelliarmus !

Il se retourne vers moi ébahi et je lui fais signe de s'écarter.

Au sol, je reconnais Sirius.

Il est décharné, ses cheveux emmêles et épars, ses vêtements déchirés.

Mais ses yeux.

Ils n'ont pas changé.

- Tiens, tiens Sirius. On est dans un piteux état n'est-ce pas ? Ton corps a fini par refléter la folie qui se cache en toi

- Tu connais ça Rémus, la folie qui se cache en quelqu'un.

Sa voix non plus n'a pas changée.

Il est innocent.

Il a toujours été innocent.

Je lui souris pour me donner une contenance.

Je lui tends la main et il s'en empare sans hésiter.

Il me fait confiance.

Il sait que je suis venu l'aider.

Et il n'a même pas l'air de m'en vouloir de n'arriver que maintenant.

Il me prend dans ses bras. Il a l'air fou.

je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai retrouvé.

Je ne le contredis pas. Légèrement troublé.

Où est Peter ?

Mes yeux se posent sur Ron et je comprends.

Il serre contre sa poitrine un rat qui m'est terriblement familier. Wortmail.

Hermione hurle. Elle explique à Harry que je suis un loup-garou. Ça sonne comme une insulte

C'en est une, je le sais bien.

Ses yeux me fusillent.

Sirius trépigne. Il veut le tuer.

J'essaie de le calmer.

Les trois adolescents en face de nous sont encore convaincus qu'on veut les tuer, et Sirius ne prend même pas le temps de les détromper.

Il n'a pas conscience de ce dont Harry est capable avec une baguette.

Ce dernier ne me regarde même pas. Il dévisage Sirius avec une telle colère.

- Vous avez trahi mes parents. Ils sont morts à cause de vous !

- Non Harry. Quelqu'un a trahi vos parents c'est vrai, mais ce quelqu'un, il y a encore quelque heures, je pensais qu'il était mort.

- ALORS QUI EST-CE ?

- Peter Pettigrew ! Beugle Sirius.

Sa rancœur et sa soif de justice commencent à me gagner.

Harry en colère ressemble plus que jamais à sa mère. Ce regard.

Personne ne pouvait résister aux yeux de Lily lorsqu'elle était déchaînée.

Plongé dans ma mémoire, j'ai perdu le fil. Je ne reviens à la réalité qu'en entendant une voix terriblement familière hurler

- Expelliarmus.

Je me retourne.

Severus.

Il ne me regarde même pas, comme Harry tout à l'heure.

Sirius a toujours su attirer tous les regards me dis-je. Même si quelque chose me dit que dans l'immédiat, il s'en passerait bien.

J'essaie d'intervenir et Snape pointe sa baguette sur moi.

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

Colère. Déception. Jalousie.

- J'ai dit à Dumbledore que vous aviez aidé votre vieil ami à s'introduire dans le château. En voici la preuve.

Je veux qu'il se taise. Je déteste qu'il m'accuse de l'avoir trahi.

S'il m'avait laissé lui dire que je l'aimais peut-être que je lui aurais dit pour Sirius. C'est de sa faute.

- Bravo Snivillus. Tu as encore misé sur ton esprit subtil et pénétrant et comme toujours tu n'es pas arrivé à la bonne conclusion. Siffle Sirius

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de le provoquer ? Autrefois Sirius était en position de force.

Ce n'est définitivement pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Il continue, inconscient du danger.

Ou complètement conscient du danger.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, Rémus et moi avons une tache importante à terminer.

Je n'ai pas aimé la lueur dans le regard de Severus lorsque Padfoot a dit « Rémus et moi ». Il va se faire tuer cet imbécile.

Les éléments s'enchaînent.

Severus fait signe aux jeunes de sortir. Quand soudain, sortant une baguette de nulle part, Harry désarme Severus. Celui-ci vole et va s'écraser un peu plus loin.

Quand je disais que le fils de Prongs était puissant..

- Parlez-moi de Peter Pettigrew !

OoO

Nous sortons de la cabane hurlante. Je tiens Pettigrew en joue. Ron geint. Je crois que Sirius a mordu un peu fort.

Sirius et Harry se sont éloignés et discutent.

Mon cœur se serre un peu.

Mon rôle dans cette histoire est fini.

Sirius fait bien plus partie de la famille de Harry que moi.

J'ai laissé Severus dans la cabane hurlante.

Il va reprendre ses esprits et je n'ai pas envie d'être là quand ça arrivera.

Je me doutais que je le perdrais ce soir.

Mais peu importe.

Je me serais perdu si je n'étais pas venu au secours de Sirius.

_Aux trahisons que j'ai pas vraiment regrettées_

Je regarde Peter.

Douze années dans la peau d'un rongeur ne l'ont clairement pas arrangé.

Il dégage un parfum de folie sale.

Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un si fort.

_Aux vivants qu'il aurait fallu tuer_

J'ai subitement l'impression que mon cœur bat plus vite.

Quand tout à coup, Hermione hurle.

Elle fixe un point derrière moi. Je me retourne.

Une terreur sans nom s'empare de moi.

La pleine lune.

Je sens mon corps se contracter et une douleur atroce me déchire de l'intérieur.

Je vois Sirius courir vers moi

Puis plus rien.

OoO

Je me suis rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour démissionner.

La vengeance de Severus a été vraiment basse et inutile.

Mais mon statut de Loup-garou risque de ne pas très bien passer aux yeux des familles.

Je préfère quitter mon poste tout de suite.

Ça fera celui qui s'est convaincu tout seul.

Je fais mes valises à regrets.

Malgré tout ce qui a pu se produire, cette année a été, de loin, la meilleure de ma vie.

J'ai rencontré le fils de James et Lily.

J'ai retrouvé Sirius.

Et puis j'ai eu Snape.

Envers et contre tout, je sais qu'il a agi par jalousie.

Parce qu'il ne supporte pas que je puisse aimer Sirius.

Je comprends maintenant.

Il ne sait pas que je l'aime.

Mais il ne le fait pas exprès.

Je sais que seul le temps pourra le convaincre.

Je déplore de ne pas avoir consacré les précédentes années de ma vie à le lui faire comprendre.  
><em><br>A tout ce qui nous arrive enfin, mais trop tard  
>A tous les masques qu'il aura fallu porter<em>

Je ne me sens pas encore près pour l'affronter.

Il s'attend sûrement à ce que je le déteste.

Et se console sûrement en se disant qu'il avait raison.

Je lui laisse son ego.

Je n'ai pas la force pour le moment.

_A nos faiblesses, à nos oublis, nos désespoirs  
>Aux peurs impossibles à échanger<em>

Il ne sait pas que je l'aime. Il ne sait même pas qu'il m'aime en fait.

Mais moi je sais.

Pour l'instant ça me suffit.

Je jette un œil à la carte des maraudeurs.

Harry se dirige vers mon bureau.

Je souris.

Ça va aller.

_A nos actes manqués_

OoO

à suivre


	8. Pas d'aurevoir

**Reprendre c'est voler**

Bonjour**. **Ci-joint le huitième chapitre de "Reprendre c'est voler". Il est beaucoup plus court que les autres mais comme vous allez vite vous en apercevoir, c'est un chapitre pivot à cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour... l'avant-dernier chapitre (et oui..)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre neuvième : Pas d'Au Revoir <em>(pov Severus)<em>

_Septembre 1994_

.

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Ce retour à Poudlard est morne.

Lupin est parti.

Nous ne nous sommes même pas parlés avant qu'il s'en aille. C'est idiot. J'étais tellement en colère. Il faut dire que ses touchantes petites retrouvailles avec Black auraient agacé n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit. Black est toujours le même. Arrogant, désagréable, dégueulasse. Le voir dans ses vêtements en lambeaux, avec cette folie stagnante au bord des yeux. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. J'ai toujours haï ce type.

Et sa manière de se raccrocher à Lupin. De considérer benoîtement qu'ils étaient encore amis. Après tout ce temps . La blague. Ça faisait plus de douze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés, et Black revenait la bouche en cœur, clamant son innocence, et revendiquant des droits sur Potter junior. Sur Lupin. C'était insupportable.

Mais le pire, c'est que Lupin semblait tout disposé à l'épauler, à lui pardonner, à l'aider à acquérir l'affection de Potter. Comme si Black avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour être adulé. Ce type est un criminel, un rôdeur, un salaud. Et Lupin le regardait, l'air presque heureux. Presque apaisé, alors que cela faisait des jours qu'il me fuyait, qu'il était distant, morne.

Évidemment, Severus Snape n'est pas assez bien pour Monsieur Lupin. Il lui faut des amis gryffondors, débiles, emportés, rebelles.. Vivants.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Dumbledore a voulu enterrer l'affaire, nous expliquant que l'innocence de son ancien élève était probablement réelle et qu'à la vue de « certains nouveaux éléments », il nous demandait de ne plus le traquer.

Lupin a donc mis les voiles, emportant avec lui bien plus que je ne l'aurais supposé.

Je me sens découragé, démuni. Pourtant rien n'a changé. Mais je ne sais pas. La perceptive de recevoir 2 fois plus d'élèves, 2 fois plus d'abrutis, sans personne pour m'écouter me plaindre..

On s'habitue à parler à autre chose qu'à ses murs.

_Vous garderez les disques et moi l'électrophone_

ça me paraît être une distribution logique. Celui-ci ne m'avait jamais servi avant son arrivée. Je n'avais même jamais pensé à écouter ce vieux machin. Mais Lupin oui.

Il avait passé un après-midi entier à le remettre en marche.

Pourquoi son enthousiasme me manque t-il ?

La rafle qui a eu lieu dans mes appartements a été terrible. Il prenait de la place ce fichu loup-garou, avec ses parchemins, ses tasses de thé, une plante verte posée dans un coin de mes appartements et ses piles d'ouvrages divers et variés.

_Les préfaces des livres, je vous laisse les fins_

J'ai cherché sans m'en apercevoir les tasses et les bougies qu'il avait emportées avec lui.

Lupin a toujours aimé s'éclairer à la bougie.

Je détestais ces saletés. Elles ne me manquent absolument pas. Enfin, ma table a retrouvé sa propreté d'antan. Plus de cire fondue incrustée dans le bois, plus de lumière chancelante à la tombée de la nuit.

Elles ne sont plus là et pourtant elles sont encore là. Il reste sur la table, des traces de gras que rien n'a pu enlever, et mes rideaux sont roussis par endroit.

Ma chambre est toujours la même et pourtant je ne la reconnais plus. C'est affligeant.

_Je prends les annuaires et vous le téléphone._

Évident. Je n'ai jamais été fichu d'entamer une conversation avec autrui. A quoi me servirait un objet de communication ?

_On a tout partagé, on partage à la fin_

Je ne suis tout de même pas très sur de moi.

Je pense que cet état s'appelle la confusion. Je passe par des phases d'indifférence totale, qui sont parfois brusquement interrompues par un abattement chronique.

Je suis furieux de l'absence de Lupin et quelques instants plus tard, je me félicite qu'il ait quitté l'école. Je me suis un peu perdu, quelque part.

_Je prends le poisson rouge, vous gardez le bocal._

_A moi la grande table, à vous, les quatre chaises._

Ce sale lâche n'a même pas pris la peine de me demander mon autorisation pour venir récupérer ses stupides affaires. Il a attendu que je sois parti vadrouiller je ne sais où pour venir reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Quoiqu'on pourrait s'interroger. A partir du moment où il utilisait mes murs pour entreposer tout cela, ces encombrants m'appartenaient aussi non ?

_Tout doit être bien clair et surtout bien égal._

_On partage les choses quand on partage plus les rêves. _

J'imagine qu'il doit croupir quelque part avec son bien-aimé Siriuuuus.

Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je ne quitte que très peu mon chez-moi. J'en profite. D'ici peu, avec la coupe de feu, nous serons sans cesse dehors. Le ministère a tout de même des idées lamentables. Le tournois des trois sorciers. N'importe quoi !

Je m'assois à ma table et je passe mes mains le long du bois. Je n'ai rien à faire. Que faisais-je avant ? Avant Lupin ? C'est idiot je ne me souviens plus.

J'ai toujours trouvé l'auto-apitoiement d'une inutilité rare mais tout compte fait, ça occupe.

Je ferme les yeux et me passe la main sur le front.

Les bougies ne me manquent pas mais est parti avec Lupin un autre genre de lumière.

Il parlait sans cesse, de tout et de rien, et je me concentrais sur ses yeux d'or liquide. Ceux-ci me ramenaient en arrière. Me berçaient dans un univers de tiédeur. Ce n'étaient pas des souvenirs, pas vraiment. Ou alors les souvenirs d'un passé hypothétique. A 5 ans, je n'avais pas peur des ogres mais des coups sourds de mon père. Je me cachais la tête sous l'oreiller pour ne pas entendre. Et alors que le visage de Lupin était tourné vers moi, je me voyais de l'extérieur comme une histoire qu'on raconterait, et je convoquais la chaleur miel des yeux du loup garou sous l'oreiller de mon enfance. Pour m'aider à avoir moins peur. Au bout d'un moment, Lupin avait du remarquer que son discours ne me faisait que très moyennement palpiter.

- Mais, Severus, je vous parle !

- Oui. C'est une chose que je tenais a vous dire Lupin. Vous parlez beaucoup.

_Mais l'amour, vous pouvez tout le garder_

_Un soir, je vous l'avais donné._

_Et reprendre, c'est voler._

OoO

Juin 1996.

.

L'année a été riche en rebondissements. J'ai reçu un choc, quand j'ai compris qu'Il était de retour.

Complètement de retour.

J'attends patiemment dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me voir et quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas me plaire.

Le directeur arrive. Il a l'air plus tourmenté.

Enfin il a toujours son air insupportablement posé bien entendu, mais il semble soucieux. Moins malicieux.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non. Fais-je d'une voix traînante. Bon ses facultés mentales sont encore à peu près intactes.

Il s'assoit à son bureau et chausse ses lunettes. Je reste très droit, contemplant l'homme qui m'a tant aidé. Encore une chose à ajouter sur la liste de ce que je n'avouerai jamais.

- Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir Severus ? Voldemort est de retour.

Je ne dis rien. Mais ce silence là, Albus Dumbledore le connaît. Il sait parfaitement interpréter tous mes silences. J'ai une manière différente de ne pas dire les choses.

- Je... je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.

- Ça ne va pas me plaire.

- En effet. Severus... Vous avez encore la marque des ténèbres ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Où veut-il en venir ?

- Oui.

- Elle fonctionne ?

- Si par là vous voulez savoir si j'ai senti un appel du seigneur des ténèbres, la réponse est oui.

- Parfait.

Son ton ressemble à une sentence

- Severus, j'aimerais que vous y répondiez présent.

Le monde semble s'écrouler.

Et je sais que tout va redevenir comme avant. Mais que désormais, l'espoir de retrouver Lupin à la fin n'existera pas.

Dumbledore vient de reprendre ma vie, pour la jouer comme sur un jeu d'échecs.

_Et reprendre, c'est voler. _

OoO

_à suivre_


	9. Pas d'histoire

**Reprendre c'est voler.**

_Et bien je n'ai qu'un mot a dire : avant-dernier chapitre (ok ça en fait trois)_

_Bon il est plutot fort en chocolat. Enfin je veux dire ça remue. On a encore fait un grand bon dans le temps depuis la fin du dernier chapitre._

_Je réitère mes avertissements : je suis loin de l'histoire de Rowlings. Vous devriez vite vous en apercevoir._

_Chapitre encore une fois beaucoup trop inspiré par Marie-Aude Murail. Il faudra que j'arrête un jour. Bonne Lecture. Merci pour votre attente._

_OoO  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre dixième : Pas d'histoire <em>(pov Severus) <em>

1996

.

J'ai mal.

Je frappe de nouveau à la porte.

_Ouvre, ouvre, ouvre._

Finalement j'entends le bruit d'une clé qui se tourne et je vois la bouille ensommeillée de Lupin apparaître. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il me plante sa baguette dans le ventre.

Charmant.

Mais je n'ai pas précisément le temps de m'en formaliser. Le bois de la porte ne me retenant plus, je bascule en avant. Cet homme a, malgré tout, deux ou trois réflexes et il me réceptionne entre ses bras.

- Snape ? Snape mais bon dieu, vous saignez ?

- Non ? Vraiment ? Je marmonne en luttant pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes.

Il a l'air de se réveiller et fait tout son possible pour me soulever et me conduire à l'intérieur. Il m'aide à m'asseoir et retourne fermer la porte. Un verrou, deux verrous, un tour de clé et un sortilège plus tard, j'en conclus que c'est quelqu'un de prudent. Il n'a pas lâché sa baguette et revient vers moi. La position assise me fait atrocement souffrir et soudain je ne vois plus rien que des taches de lumière.

Puis une douleur sur ma joue. Il vient de me gifler. Je recommence à voir autour de moi. Son visage est bouleversé, il a un épi dans les cheveux que j'aimerais aplatir.

- Severus, vous êtes avec moi ?

Je hoche la tête pour approuver. Il en profite donc pour s'éloigner de moi, je l'entends farfouiller dans je ne sais quel placard puis il revient armé d'un flacon et soigneusement, il commence à déboutonner ma robe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ce n'est pas exactement le moment pour s'envoyer en l'air. Quoiqu'en cette seconde où la douleur paralyse mes sens, j'en ai diablement envie. Merlin. Cet imbécile m'a manqué.

Il écarte les pans de ma robe et je sens un élancement atroce au moment où le tissu se détache de ma blessure. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache la peau. Il grimace

- ça va aller. Murmure t-il.

J'ai du crier.

Il débouche le flacon et du bout des doigts en cueille une goutte. Deux gouttes.

Puis il les passe le long de la plaie et je me mords violemment les lèvres. Je veux que ça s'arrête c'est horrible. Ça brule.

Ses sourcils sont froncés, son visage concentré. Il rebouche le flacon. Et sors une aiguille de nulle part. A sa vue je me sens défaillir. Rien que l'idée qu'il me touche avec ça...

Il me remet une claque.

- Restez éveillé.

- Ne m'approchez pas avec ce truc

- Il faut refermer la plaie avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie mais si elle reste ouverte vous allez avoir droit à une sympathique septicémie

- Donnez-moi quelque chose.

- Je n'ai rien contre la douleur... c'est déjà une chance qu'il me reste ce flacon de cautérisation.

Je ferme les yeux de découragement et me reprends une gifle. Je le regarde fou de rage.

- Je ne m'évanouissais pas ! Je rugis

- Oh.. désolé. dit-il l'air pas désolé du tout. Attendez..

Il se relève et attrape une bouteille sur son étagère, s'empare d'un verre et le remplit à ras-bord

- Buvez.

Il me tend le verre. Je l'avale cul-sec et je grimace.

- C'est quoi ?

- Vodka.

Il s'agenouille de nouveau devant moi et reprend sa foutue aiguille. Au moment où la pointe s'enfonce dans ma peau, je lui arrache la bouteille des mains et bois directement au goulot. Ça me crame la gorge. Lupin ne proteste pas et continue à me recoudre le ventre avec application.

Une chaleur bizarre coule dans mes veines. Je sens moins la douleur. Ou je m'habitue. Les ombres sur le visage de Lupin lui donnent l'air maléfique mais ses mains sont douces et fraîches.

Au bout d'un temps infini, il ramasse enfin l'aiguille et me reprend la bouteille des mains . Je grogne. Il reprend sa baguette et me jette un « Quietus ».

ça va immédiatement nettement mieux.

Il retourne poser sa bouteille, désormais presque vide, essuie ses mains tachées de sang sur son pantalon et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil en face de moi . J'inspire profondément pour vérifier que la douleur s'est bel et bien estompée. Un silence. Je me sens mieux.

- Vous soignez vos entrées. Constate t-il au bout d'un moment

- Oh la ferme !

Il sourit légèrement mais un pli soucieux continue à barrer son front.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ah oui. J'avais oublié ce détail. Lupin comme les autres est probablement convaincu de mon statut de mangemort.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a découvert que je n'étais pas précisément un adepte de son petit monde idéal et il l' a plutôt mal pris.

Il hoche la tête. Il n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça. Allons bon, ne me dites quand même pas qu'il me fait confiance à ce point ?

- Mais... Il ne vous a pas tué ?

- Non. Il a brisé ma baguette et m'a 'mis aux enchères'. Comme petit divertissement pour les mangemorts méritants.

- Comment vous êtes vous enfui ?

- Et bien, La mort de Dumbledore a rendu le Seigneur des ténèbres légèrement euphorique. Il se sent surpuissant et veut le montrer à tout le monde. Il n'a donc même pas pris la peine de m'enfermer. Il m'a simplement infligé une petite marque à l'ancienne, sans magie, et m'a laissé sans chaîne au cœur du manoir Malfoy. Si je me souviens bien, son petit discours tendait à expliquer que les blessures moldues étaient terriblement plus cruelles que les tortures sorcières et que c'était une preuve de plus que les sang-de-bourbe sont atrocement néfastes. Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Lupin grimace. Il a toujours son épi dans les cheveux.

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

- Je ne veux pas piller vos maigres réserves.

Il me jette un regard noir.

- Vous pourriez vous abstenir d'être insultant dans votre position.

Cette réplique me ramène subitement en arrière. J'ai l'impression désagréable que toute ma vie tourne autour de ce matin dans la cabane hurlante. Tout m'y fait songer. Cette scène est un miroir de celle qui se déroule en ce moment même. Sauf que c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide et c'est Lupin qui vient à mon secours contre son gré. Qu'avait-il répondu déjà ?

- Votre seule présence m'offense... dis-je doucement.

Son air courroucé s'adoucit. Pourquoi prend t-il chacune de mes attaques comme une main tendue vers lui ?

- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ! Répète t-il en se levant.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas une question.

OoO

_Je vous dirai ma vie dans son nu le plus blême  
>Dans les matins pâlis où plus rien ne protège<br>Je vous dirai mes cris jusqu'aux plus imbéciles  
>Je vous livrerai tout jusqu'au bout de mes cils<em>

L'Ordre du Phénix a eu du mal à croire Rémus et j'ai du faire preuve d'efforts incommensurables pour regagner la confiance de quelques membres.

Harry s'engueule souvent avec lui, assénant que je suis un traître, que je vais tous les mener à leur perte. Black a l'air d'accord avec le morveux et me régale de piques assassines. Je n'ai même pas le courage d'en être agacé.

Parce que Rémus me défend.  
>Oui, je l'appelle par son prénom. C'était une des conditions pour que je reste chez lui. Mais finalement ça me plaît. Il ne me demande pas de le tutoyer. Je crois qu'il a compris que je ne le pourrai jamais.<p>

Potter s'entraîne beaucoup. Il a progressé, je dois l'admettre. Ses barrières occlumentes sont presque toujours en place. Il a changé. Son visage est amaigri. Il ne rit presque jamais. Il est toujours aussi insolent mais il est fort.

Je me rends compte que je suis une genre de balle qui passe d'un clan à l'autre. C'est la deuxième fois que je trahis Voldemort, la deuxième fois que je reviens dans l'OP et que tout le monde me croit coupable. Rémus dit que je suis coupable de jouer tout seul. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Mais l'idée de me confier à Monsieur surpuissant-Potter junior m'insupporte. Je ne suis peut-être pas fait pour ça. Et pourtant je n'ai rien connu d'autre.

Presque rien.

Trahir Voldemort ne m'a jamais semblé aussi facile.

_J'avouerai tous les trucs interdits, les méthodes  
>Je vous dirai les clés vous livrerai les codes<br>Les secrets inconnus à lire entre les lignes  
>Les talismans perdus les chiffres et les signes <em>

OoO

Draco m'a contacté. Il m'a expliqué que depuis mon départ, c'était l'enfer. Voldemort est à cran et le fait payer à tout le monde. Les mangemorts se méfient tous les uns des autres . Draco est un gamin. Contrairement à Potter, il n'a pas la maturité pour se battre. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé là-bas. Il m'a supplié de l'aider à quitter les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.

J'hésite. J'ai peur que ça soit encore un plan de Lucius pour avoir un nouvel espion. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser Draco là-bas, s'il s'agit d'une réelle requête.

Rémus boit son thé alors que je me noie dans mon café. La lumière est douce. J'aime les matins. Ce sont les seuls moments où nous sommes seuls, pas encore écrasés par le poids de la guerre qui nous retombera dessus dès que nous quitterons la minuscule cuisine.

Je regarde son profil.

Il a toujours l'air aussi fatigué, et de plus en plus de fils d'argent viennent clairsemer ses cheveux.

Lupin ne m'a pas dit au revoir.

Lorsqu'il a quitté Poudlard, après que j'aie, malencontreusement, laissé échapper son statut de loup garou, il ne m'a rien dit.

Je lui en ai voulu de ne pas venir me faire de reproches. Ma vengeance était stupide. Mais j'étais furieux. Je détestais que Black vienne me ravir ce que je craignais chaque jour de perdre. La présence de Rémus.

Et pourtant nous revoilà, trois ans plus tard, partageant notre intimité et son appartement aux proportions ridicules, comme si rien n'avait jamais cessé.

Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Rémus ne m'embrasse pas et nous dormons à tour de rôle dans le canapé. Mais ce n'est jamais ce qui a compté pour moi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Et lui non plus. Mais nous ne pouvons simplement pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Nos destins sont trop étroitement liés.

J'ai souffert de servir Voldemort et de devoir feindre vouloir du mal à celui que j'ai toujours tenté de protéger. J'ai tout fait pour faire disparaître Rémus de l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres. Seul Greyback m'a empêché d'y parvenir parfaitement.

Je lève la tête de ma tasse.

- Rémus ?

- Hmm ?

- J'ai reçu un message de Draco Malfoy.

Il se tourne vers moi. Je suis navré de le l'admettre, mais il me connaît bien. Et il sait quand je m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose d'important. C'est réellement horripilant d'être si transparent.

- Il voudrait rejoindre la résistance.

Rémus hausse un sourcil. Bon, très bien. Je reformule.

- Enfin il voudrait quitter les rangs de l'armée noire.

- Ce n'est pas un piège ?

Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Ça ne sert à rien de lui mentir

- Je ne sais pas.

Il attend la suite sans rien dire.

- Néanmoins, Draco n'a pas la même force que vos chers petits protégés. Il est manipulé par son père. Et si jamais il espère nous trahir, il sera facile de lui faire changer d'idée en lui accordant notre protection. Il ne veut pas se battre. Il n'a pas les épaules.

- Et il réussira à s'enfuir de chez lui ? Nous pouvons toujours l'accueillir mais je doute que l'Ordre acceptera de lancer une mission pour l'extraire du manoir Malfoy. C'est trop risqué et trop peu important.

Je déteste qu'il soit si raisonnable. Mais il n'a pas l'air aussi hostile à l'idée que je l'aurais cru.

- Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

- Harry n'aimera pas ça...

Il se passe la main dans la nuque.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. ajoute-t-il.

Je voudrais lui sauter au cou mais je ne le fais pas. Je n'en suis pas à ce point.

- Et où comptez-vous le cacher ?

Je le regarde sans rien répondre. Cette étape risque d'être délicate. Je cherche mes mots puis finalement je laisse tomber. Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de le proposer .

- Je m'étais dit que personne ne songerait à venir le chercher chez vous..

Rémus me dévisage. Malgré les années, je n'arrive toujours pas à interpréter ce regard. Au bout d'un long moment il détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre

- Il va nous falloir un appartement plus grand. Dit-il simplement.

OoO

L'expression de peur n'a pas quitté le visage de Draco.

Il s'agrippe à son sac. Hésitant à le poser. Je crois qu'il n'en revient pas d'être ici.

Rémus sort de la cuisine les mains dans les poches et se dirige tranquillement vers lui. Il lui tend la main, avec son fameux petit sourire entre moqueur et enjôleur.

- Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco me jette un regard désespéré et je lève les yeux au ciel

- Calme-toi Draco. Et lâche ce sac .

Il serre donc la main de Lupin

- Professeur.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Rémus.

Draco hoche la tête pour approuver et récupère sa main. Rémus sourit doucement.

- Venez. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Encore une fois Draco me consulte du regard et se décide à suivre son hôte.

Notre appartement est légèrement plus grand. Pas un palace mais nous devrions pouvoir y vivre à trois sans trop nous marcher dessus. J'ai renoncé à quelque chose de plus grand, Rémus refusant formellement de me voir payer une part du loyer plus importante que la sienne.

Il revient bientôt au salon et m'annonce que le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

Puis il s'approche de moi et me presse l'épaule.

- Vous devriez aller le voir Severus. Il a l'air perdu.

J'approuve de la tête. Sa tranquillité m'impressionne toujours. Je le retiens par le bras alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre la cuisine.

- Vous.. Vous êtes extraordinaire.

Il sourit de nouveau et pose sa main doucement sur la mienne sans rien répondre. Puis il me laisse.

La soirée s'est déroulée paisiblement. Draco a fini par se détendre un peu. Il sursaute quand il entend un bruit qui vient de l'extérieur mais le connaissant, je m'attendais à pire. Il semble bien tolérer la présence de Rémus. Ce qui atteste sans doute possible de son désoeuvrement.

Après le repas, je le rejoins dans la petite pièce qui lui fait office de chambre. Ça doit lui changer du manoir Malfoy, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Tout plutôt qu'être là-bas.

Il range ses affaires dans la petite armoire à laquelle Rémus a pris soin de jeter un sortilège d'agrandissement. Je le regarde faire en silence. Ça me fait presque de la peine de constater que ma seule présence le rassure.

Quand tout à coup, mes yeux tombent sur une petite fiole au liquide grenat. Je la prends entre deux doigts

- Qu'est-ce ?

Draco se retourne vers moi et avise la petite ampoule.

- Oh heu.. je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas fait attention en faisant mon sac. J'ai pris ce qui me tombait sous la main.

Je fais tourner le liquide contre le cristal. Je ne connais aucune potion qui ait cette couleur et cette consistance à la fois. On dirait qu'elle est pleine de filaments d'étoiles rubicondes.

Elle me fait penser à …

- Je peux la prendre ?

- Oui, oui.

Je regagne le salon, absorbé par la contemplation de l'étrange fluide.

- Rémus ?

Il lève le nez de son livre. La lueur des bougies le rend plus beau que jamais.

- Il faut convoquer l'Ordre.

OoO

- Sacrementum amare cruor !

Le verdict de Granger vient de tomber et nous restons tous coi.

- Tu.. tu en es certaine ? Demande Arthur Weasley

- Absolument sure. J'ai beaucoup lu là dessus. Mais c'est incroyable. Comment avez-vous mis la main sur cette fiole professeur ?

Elle était dans les affaires de Draco.

Ce dernier se tasse sur sa chaise.

Black prend la fiole des mains d'Hermione et l'observe.

- Comment ce flacon a t-il pu arriver au manoir Malfoy ? Marmonne t-il

- Je.. je ne comprends pas. Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Intervient Harry. Effectivement, il n'a pas l'air de bien saisir ce que contient cette fiole.

- Une potion très rare.

- Unique en fait. Précise Granger

- Il y a presque 2000 ans, un homme est venu sur terre pour répandre la parole sacrée. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de certaines religions moldues, reprend Black. Jésus de Nazareth. Il n'était qu'un simple mortel mais ses idées pacifiques et sa revendication à être le fils de Dieu déplut à ses concitoyens, qui le condamnèrent à une punition exemplaire.

- La crucifixion... chuchote Harry. Black approuve d'un hochement de tête.

- En général, les personne crucifiées, était tout simplement attachées à une croix et on les laissait mourir de faim ou d'asphyxie. Mais Jésus eut un sort encore plus cruel. Il y fut cloué. Une sorcière du nom de Marie-Madeleine, recueillit son sang et l'enchanta afin que des horreurs pareilles ne soient plus jamais reproduites. Cette potion, Harry, est un concentré pur d'amour. De l'amour distillé, connu scientifiquement sous le nom de Sacrementum, abréviation de Sacrementum amare cruor. Cette potion n'a jamais pu être reproduite, car l'ingrédient essentiel était le sang du Christ. Il en fut créé trois flacons. L'un d'eux fut perdu en mer, ce qui provoqua l'évolution d'espèces comme les sirènes, les deux autre furent utilisés avec parcimonie au fil des siècles. La dernière goutte d'un flacon de Sacrementum fut utilisée par le père de Goderick Gryffondor qui sauva son épouse et son fils de la mort.

- Et la dernière fiole ?

- On ne l'a jamais su. Elle a été volée aux alentours des années 1500 et on n'en a plus jamais entendu parler. Répond Hermione à voix basse.

Un long silence accueille cette histoire. A part Harry, tout le monde ici la connaissait mais l'avoir raconté permet de réaliser ce que nous tenons entre nos mains.

- Waah. Laisse échapper Ron. Et bien pour un scoop !

Il tend la main vers le flacon et je m'en empare à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas exactement confiance en l'adresse de Weasley.

- Où avez-vous trouvé cette fiole Draco ? Demande gentiment Rémus. Mon filleul sursaute.

- Je... dans le … Je ne l'ai pas volé. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était.

- Du calme... du calme.

Rémus s'approche de lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Personne ne vous accuse d'avoir volé quoique ça soit. Cette potion est à vous et nous ne l'utiliserons que si vous nous en donnez l'autorisation.

Harry a un mouvement de protestation mais Black le fait taire. Pour une fois qu'il est utile celui là.

Rémus continue doucement, comme si des dizaines d'yeux n'étaient pas braqués sur eux.

- Nous voulons simplement savoir comment cette fiole est entrée en votre possession. Si elle est passée entre les mains de Voldemort, son pouvoir a peut-être été modifié, vérolé et l'utiliser pourrait s'avérer très dangereux. Vous comprenez ?

Draco secoue sa tête plus qu'il ne la hoche. Il ne se détache pas des yeux de Rémus. Je crois que sa bienveillance le rassure.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans les affaires de ma mère. Je cherchais quelque chose, un souvenir d'elle à emmener avec moi. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre un truc qu'elle remarquerait. J'ai fini par trouver cette fiole, elle était pleine de poussière, derrière des parfums. Je l'ai trouvée jolie alors je l'ai prise.

- D'accord. Merci Draco.

Tout le monde commence à murmurer à droite et à gauche.

Rémus se relève. Et va chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Black. Mes poings se crispent. Je n'aime pas la proximité entre eux. Black fait un signe d'assentiment et prend la parole

- Réunion de l'Ordre. Ginny, Draco, vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ?

Les deux jeunes se lèvent et quittent la pièce.

Black fait un clin d'oeil à Harry et entame.

- Lorsque Voldemort a détruit James et Lily Potter, Harry a été sauvé par un pouvoir que nous ne soupçonnions pas. L'amour de sa mère. L'amour est la seule arme contre laquelle Voldemort ne peut rien. Et nous en possédons désormais une fiole entière.

OoO

- Severus ? Severus ?

Une voix me sort du sommeil et je me heurte au regard ambré de Rémus.

Je suis effondré sur la table de la cuisine, dans une posture tout sauf digne. Son sourire est moqueur.

- Vous avez sommeil.

- Du tout.

- Severus...

- Cette potion m'épuise.

- Du café ?

- S'il vous plait.

Il s'assoit en face de moi et me tend une tasse d'arabica

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas encore..

Cela fait presque une semaine que Miss Granger et moi travaillons sans relâche pour trouver un moyen d'utiliser la Sacrementum. J'ai toujours été insomniaque, mais auparavant, mes nuits me permettaient tout de même un certain ressourcement.

Je reprends le flacon dans mes mains. L'étude de cette potion est éprouvante parce qu'il est absolument exclu d'en extraire la moindre goutte pour l'analyser. Ça fait des jours que j'épluche tous les ouvrages possibles et imaginables sur le sujet.

Je porte la fiole à la hauteur de mes yeux et regarde à travers. Le visage fatigué de Lupin, regardant un point fixe à l'autre bout de la pièce me fait sursauter. Je baisse la fiole.

Rémus est dans la même position mais les battements de mon cœur se calment.

Je réitère l'expérience. Et dès que la silhouette de Rémus m'apparaît à travers du liquide, je sens un bien être sournois et d'étranges palpitations se déclencher.

ça me rappelle quelque chose. Je me lève brutalement et me précipite dans le salon.

- S.. Severus ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Rémus me parvient de la cuisine, je cherche parmi tous les grimoires empilés à terre celui qui m'intéresse. Je finis par enfin remettre la main sur cet ouvrage minuscule à la couverture de cuir noir qui annonce sobrement « Potions et enchantements »

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, feuilletant prestement les pages fines.

Rémus me rejoint, l'air un peu perdu. Au moment où il s'assoit à coté de moi, je referme le livre dans un claquement sec.

- Reposez-moi votre question

- Heu.. Du café ?

- Je lève les yeux au ciel

- L'autre question Rémus. Faites quelque chose pour remettre vos neurones en marche.

- Il est plus de trois heure du matin se défend t-il.

Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir rentrer dans mon jeu alors je me contente de prendre ma voix la plus froide possible.

- Je suis un génie.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Baille t-il

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

OoO

Autour de la table, chaque membre me regarde, l'air déconfit.

Évidemment, ça ne doit pas être assez romantique pour eux. Fichus Gryffondors !

Les joues de Ron Weasley avoisinent visiblement les 100 degrés vu la rougeur. C'est Molly qui prend la parole.

- Et ça suffira ?

- Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'essayer.

Ils continuent tous à me regarder. Apparemment personne ne veut prendre l'initiative de se jeter à l'eau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Je souris un peu cruellement

- Alors ? Qui est épris de qui dans cette pièce ? Il nous faut un maximum de couple, alors si vous voulez vous déclarer, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Harry donne un petit coup de coude à Ron et celui-ci lui jette un regard furieux. Hihihi.

- Severus... soupire Molly.

C'est Black qui prend la parole.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait laisser à tout le monde le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Je propose que nous finissions cette réunion ce soir, afin de laisser le temps à chacun d'y réfléchir.

- Comme vous voudrez. Fais-je sèchement en rempochant la fiole.

Tout le monde quitte la pièce. Et je caresse distraitement la table de bois. La maison des Weasley est le meilleur endroit pour ce type de rassemblements.

Des pièces partout, un grand champ pour se balader a l'abri des regards..

Je repense à ce que j'ai trouvé.

La Sacrementum se nourrit des ondes d'amour qui l'entoure et peut doubler d'efficacité si elle est utilisée par une personne qui agit par amour.

Le plan est donc simple. Utiliser l'affection comme une arme. Chaque personne amoureuse absorbera une goutte de Sacrementum avant d'aller affronter Voldemort. Le désir de voir la personne aimée vivre déclenchera la force de la potion, qui créera un bouclier presque indestructible. Ce bouclier devra englober Potter pour lui permettre de s'approcher au plus près du seigneur des ténèbres et de le détruire, sans que celui-ci ne puisse l'atteindre.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je mets un moment à réaliser que je suis seul dans la cuisine... avec Black.

Assis à l'autre bout de la table, il me fixe

Je hausse un sourcil

- Un problème Black ?

- Quand vas-tu te déclarer ?

Pardon ?

Il me sourit narquoisement.

- J'ai cru comprendre que l'amour de chacun était précieux et qu'il nous aiderait à gagner cette guerre, alors je me demandais à quel moment tu comptais avouer tes sentiments à Rémus.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je déteste Sirius Black.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mais si tu vois très bien. Tu as un penchant naturel pour les forces obscures. La seule raison qui peut te faire revenir du côté de l'ordre c'est Rémus.

- Tu as un grain.

Son regard s'assombrit. Je ricane

- Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu en es arrivé a cette édifiante démonstration de sottise.

- Tu considère l'amour comme quelque chose de méprisable pas vrai ? Tout ces regards en coin, ces sourires mièvres, cette faiblesse qu'est la jalousie. Ça t'insupporte n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, je t'assure que le tien est si ostentatoire qu'il traverse ta petite panoplie du parfait sans-coeur. Tu aimes Rémus. Tu l'aimais déjà lorsque nous étions à l'école. C'est ridicule de le nier, surtout aujourd'hui, où comme tu nous l'as expliqué, la moindre goutte d'amour peut faire pencher la balance pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Ne m'insulte pas.

- Je ne t'insulte pas. J'essaie de te faire entendre raison. Rémus t'aime. Je trouve ça tragique et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont tu as réussi à lui inspirer de tels sentiments mais c'est comme ça. Tu le rends malheureux. Ne t'en rends-tu même pas compte ? Et je n'ai pas envie de voir mon ami souffrir. Il a trop peu confiance en lui pour croire que son affection pourrait être réciproque et ne fera pas un pas vers toi de peur d'être rejeté

- Lupin ne nourrit aucun sentiment d'aucune sorte à mon égard, je siffle, et si c'était le cas, il serait bien avisé de ne pas venir m'en encombrer.

Il se lève et en deux pas me rejoint et me fusille du regard. Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il ait besoin d'être si près de moi pour le faire.

- Severus, écoute-moi bien. Si nous gagnons cette guerre, je ferai en sorte que Rémus et toi ne vous voyez plus jamais. Je refuse de le laisser se détruire avec un connard dans ton genre s'il n'y trouve pas un minimum de réconfort. Tu as créé la potion Tue-loup pour apaiser ses souffrances, tu l'as tenu à l'écart de la haine de Voldemort alors qu'il t'aurait été si facile de t'en débarrasser. Et le fait que tu aies débarqué chez lui il y a quelque mois est la preuve que tu savais parfaitement comment le trouver. Dis moi pourquoi tu as fait tout ça, donne-moi une seule bonne raison et je te débarrasse le l'affection de Rémus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Black. Je répète lentement.

Ses narines se dilatent. Je reconnais l'adolescent exécrable qui ne supportait pas que je puisse répondre à ses piques.

- Très bien. Conclut t-il

Black s'arrache à ma vue et me laisse seul dans la cuisine. Je reste immobile un moment, tentant de contenir toute la colère qui m'habite. Puis brusquement, je donne un coup de poing sur la table.

Je suis rongé par quelque chose que je refuse de toutes mes forces et j'en veux à cet avorton de Black d'en être le vecteur

_Mes arrières pensées avec inconscience  
>Mes goûts et mes dégoûts et tous mes coups de chance<br>Même sans intérêt même un peu faciles  
>Mes fantasmes enterrés mes idées les plus viles <em>

OoO

Il est tôt. Nous sommes tous prêts à attaquer. Devant la maison des Weasley, les groupes se sont formés.

Le plan est simple. Draco nous a autorisé à transplaner dans sa chambre, et nous a fourni une esquisse du manoir Malfoy. Nous avons six couples qui formeront la garde rapproché de Potter. Bill et Fleur, Arthur et Molly, Ron et Hermione, Charly et Luna, Hestia et Tonks, Kinskley et son épouse, ainsi que Ginny. Lorsqu'elle a annoncé vouloir faire partie de la garde rapproché, Molly et Harry ont refusé d'une même voix. Mais ils ont été incapables de la faire changer d'avis. Merlin merci d'ailleurs, car son amour pour Potter va nous permettre de canaliser les boucliers des autres.

Nous autres, arriverons les premiers afin de faire diversion et occuper les autres mangemorts présents sur place.

Je fais passer la fiole en priant pour que celle-ci ait les effets escomptés.

Puis nous transplanons. Pas d'adieu, pas d'au revoir. J'aime autant ça.

La chambre de Draco est inhabitée, comme prévu. Je connais bien Lucius. Il a probablement renié Draco en tant qu'héritier mais pas au point de l'effacer entièrement de sa vie. Le fait que Draco m'ai preté sa baguette doit aider.

Je jette un œil à Rémus. Il est trop proche de Black à mon goût mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire machine arrière.

Maugrey s'approche de la porte. Et d'un signe de tête, il donne l'assaut, en silence.

OoO

Les sorts fusent. J'avais oublié combien les mangemorts étaient bien entraînés... et stupides.

Depuis que la bulle d'amour est apparue, ils s'acharnent dessus, nous laissant le champ libre pour les trucider.

Le manoir ne ressemble plus à rien. Des lambeaux de tissus, des reste de lustres, les boiseries qui volent en éclats. Soudain Black tombe au sol. Voldemort a compris ce que nous essayons de faire et tente de forcer Harry à sortir de la bulle

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Lupin s'interpose entre le corps endolori de Black et celui du seigneur noir.

Plusieurs sortilèges fusent alors simultanément. Un rai de lumière bleue brise la bulle et fracasse la tête de Voldemort qui explose en mille morceaux dans un hurlement lugubre.

Et Lupin s'effondre. Je me précipite sur lui, tout à coup insouciant des mangemorts subsistants.

Je soulève sa tête. On dirait une poupée de chiffon. Du sang coule de ses yeux clos. Bon sang quel sort Voldemort lui a t-il lancé ? Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ça ne peut pas se finir d'une manière aussi bête.

- Rémus ? Rémus, mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas mort ? C'est absurde, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Rémus, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas mort.

Je le secoue, m'empare de la baguette et tente un sortilège de guérison. Soudain le sort de l'humanité me semble d'une importance minime. Je me fustige mentalement. Si seulement j'avais écouté Black, Si j'avais pris une goutte de Sacrementum, j'aurais pu le protéger, j'aurais pu...

Et sans réellement réfléchir, je transplane en serrant contre moi le corps inanimé de Rémus.

C'est la première fois que je ne pense qu'à moi, qu'à moi seul. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ?

OoO

_Trois mois plus tard_

- Severus, je peux avoir une autre tasse de thé ?

- Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant que vous soyez un loup garou, il faut en plus que vous soyez aveugle. J'en ai assez de vous materner Rémus

Il a l'air contrit et passe sa main dans sa nuque. Ses yeux vides fixent un point derrière moi. Voldemort a éteint la lumière de miel dans son regard. Je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais.

- Je... je suis désolé. Je vais m'habituer...

Je me lève pour poser un baiser sur son front

- Je plaisantais Rémus. Vous pourriez avoir été changé en gnome paraplégique, je ne me lasserais jamais de m'occuper de vous.

Il sourit dans le vide, mais je sais qu'il sourit pour moi. Je m'empare doucement de ses lèvres avant de lui resservir la tasse qu'il m'a réclamé. Puis je glisse l'anse entre ses doigts.

- Merci

- Où en étions-nous ? Je demande en reprenant le livre que je suis en train de lui lire.

- Marie-Madeleine s'apprêtait à confier le second flacon à un capitaine de navire.

- En effet.

Je reprends ma lecture. Ce livre est un cadeau de Hermione, racontant la légende du parfum prodigieux qui a débarrassé le monde de Voldemort.

J'ai arrêté de lutter. Je continue à considérer l'amour comme un ramassis d'imbécillités mais je reconnais désormais être un imbécile.

J'ai passé des jours entiers à son chevet à Ste Magouste. Il est resté inanimé presque une semaine. Le sort que Voldemort lui a lancé était vraisemblablement une création du seigneur des ténèbres, destiné à détruire progressivement les cinq sens, puis les organes vitaux. Les médicomages ont réussi à stopper le sort avant qu'il ne se repartisse au reste du corps. Mais celui-ci a frappé Rémus dans les yeux. Il a fini par revenir à lui et je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel soulagement même si je m'amputerais plutôt que de l'avouer en public. Il était hésitant par rapport à moi. J'ai réalisé que Black avait raison. Refuser les sentiments de Lupin était la chose la plus cruelle que je pouvais lui faire.

Je les accepte donc. Plus que cela, je les garde jalousement.

_Je ne vous parlerai pas de lui  
>Il est à côté de moi quand je me réveille<br>Il a sûrement un contrat avec mon sommeil _

J'ai bien fait je crois, de prendre ce chemin.

Je dors mieux maintenant.

Il m'aura fallu toutes ces années avant de comprendre que seul mon amour pour Rémus pouvait me permettre de dormir.

C'est Harry qui m'a convaincu. Un soir, nous nous sommes croisés devant la chambre de Rémus. Je sortais, il entrait.

- Où allez vous ? M'a t-il demandé.

J'ai failli lui rétorquer que je préférerais boire une potion concoctée par Londubat plutôt que de lui dire où j'allais. Mais ma réponse a plutôt ressemblé à :

- Je rentre chez nous. J'ai besoin de repos.

Il m'a dévisagé avec indulgence. Et je me suis aperçu qu'il était mille fois plus mature que moi. Ce qui est un comble pour un Potter.

- Chez « nous » qui ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Nous c'était Rémus et moi dans mon esprit. Mais ce « nous », s'il avait toujours été enfoui en moi n'avait existé de manière concrète que durant les quelques mois où Rémus avait enseigné à Poudlard.

Harry a du comprendre que j'avais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce parce qu'il a ajouté

- Aller Severus, pour une fois dans votre vie, prenez vos couilles et posez les sur la table. Ça ira mieux après. *

Puis il est entré dans la chambre, me laissant très seul face à mes responsabilités.

Je suis rentré me reposer et le lendemain, je suis retourné voir Rémus.

Cela me brisait le cœur de savoir qu'il avait beau être réveillé, il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux.

Alors je me suis assis à côté de lui, et j'ai guidé sa main jusqu'à mon visage, pour qu'il puisse analyser mon expression.

Cela dura longtemps sans que nous ne disions rien puis la main de Rémus glissa pour attraper la mienne et il prit la parole :

- Severus, il y a des années, il y a eu un matin où il ne s'est rien passé dans la cabane hurlante.

Ma gorge se noua.

- Et je voulais savoir si un jour.. Si un jour il se passerait quelque chose ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre . Que répond t-on à cela ?

Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire, alors, profitant de sa cécité, je me penchai vers lui, savourant sa présence. Je le pris par le col et l'embrassai comme il l'avait fait dans les cachots des années auparavant.

_Je ne vous parlerai pas de lui  
>Il est mon sol, il est mon ciel<br>Il est là même où mes pas ne me guident pas _

_Il est ce qui me reste quand je ne fais plus le poids_

OoO

Il pleut. Il fait gris.

L'eau tape contre les carreaux.

- Severus, dites-moi la vérité, il fait un temps atroce ?

- Je vous assure que non.

- J'entends la pluie.

- Hmm. Moui.. Mais c'est une pluie d'été. On croirait qu'elle se transforme en lumière.

- Menteur

- Je ne vous permets pas. Et d'ailleurs, les roses à la fenêtre sont magnifiques et s'accordent très bien à la luminosité orangée de l'orage.

- Nous n'avons pas de rose.

- Bien sur que si.

- Bien sur que non.

Il m'attrape par la taille et me fait pivoter contre l'évier.

Il devient plus habile de jours en jours.

Sa main caresse mon visage comme il me regarderait et je ferme les yeux.

- Severus je n'aime que vous

- Confidence pour confidence: moi non plus.

OoO

_à suivre_

* Un immense merci baigné de larmes à Aelim pour cette expression Ô combien signifiante.


	10. Pas de regrets

**Reprendre c'est voler**

La semaine dernière j'ai fais quelque chose de complétement idiot. J'ai enchainé les 8 films Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre. Cinquante-deux heures à boire de la bierraubeurre. A revivre toute une vie auprés de deux personnes extraordinaires : Coline et Vilain-garçon. Je leur dédie ce chapitre. Je leur dédie tout ce que j'écris enfait.

Ce dernier chapitre prend tout son sens pour moi. Peut-être par ce que ça a quelque chose d'insupportable d'assister, impuissant, à la mort de ces deux personnages. A ma façon, j'ai voulu les sauver. _"C'est la victoire de ce qui aurait pu se passer sur ce qu'il s'est passé"._  
>Merci de m'avoir suivie. Bonne Lecture<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre dixième. Pas de regrets <em>(Pov Rémus)<em>

1997

.

J'entends tout.

Même la lumière a un son bien particulier.

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Je me laisse guider par le craquement des meubles, afin de rejoindre la cuisine.

Du bout des doigts, je vois la table de merisier.

Je suis attentif au silence des tasses dans le placard.

J'en prends une.

Il est tôt.

J'ouvre la fenêtre alors que l'eau chauffe pour entendre le mouvement de la ville.

Le vent souffle entre les toits apportant le hurlement d'un chat de gouttière, le claquement des talons haut d'une noctambule.

J'inspire profondément l'air de la nuit.

Vu l'humidité, il doit être 4h.

Le monde n'a jamais paru si beau que depuis que je ne le vois plus.

Mon thé est prêt.

Je suis encore maladroit à l'extérieur.

Trop de sons, d'odeurs et de mouvements que je ne fais que deviner.

J'ai l'impression que mes sens sont saturés.

Mais ici ça va. Je connais l'appartement par cœur.

Je connais Severus par cœur.

Je reconnais son pas dans l'escalier, sa manière de glisser sur le sol plus qu'il ne marche.

Je connais sa respiration. Presque imperceptible et calme en général.

Elle ralentit lorsqu'il est triste ou en colère.

Elle accélère quand je m'empare de lui.

Quand je vérifie que son corps est encore là.

J'explore chaque nouveauté, chaque affaiblissement de la peau, l'évolution de chaque cicatrice.

Je sais son odeur. J'imagine son air pincé.

Mais il a beau être là sans cesse il me manque.

Ses yeux d'encre me manquent.

J'aurais voulu les emporter avec moi, dans l'obscurité.

Il m'a soutenu avec une réelle dévotion ces derniers mois.

Il a été un réconfort incroyable.

Ça non plus je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Je commence tout juste à redevenir indépendant.

Je bois une gorgée.

L'amertume et le sucre se mélangent sur mes papilles.

C'est un thé fumé, aux saveurs d'écorces.

Un bruit imperceptible traverse l'appartement.

Severus vient de se réveiller.

Il va passer sa main sur le matelas, encore à demi endormi et va constater que je ne suis pas là.

Je l'entends se lever.

Ses pieds nus traversent le couloir.

Puis sa respiration lente surgit dans la cuisine.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester tranquille au moins une nuit ?

- Je dors mal.

- Je sais.

Il traverse la cuisine et ferme la fenêtre

- Vous allez attraper froid.

- Et alors ?

- Rémus... soupire t-il.

Il rouvre. Je pense qu'il s'est adossé au mur car je n'entends aucun déplacement.

Il me regarde.

Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant.

Je commence tout juste à redevenir indépendant.

J'ai fait des efforts pour y arriver.

Pour moi bien sur, mais aussi pour lui.

Pour le décharger du poids de mon infirmité.

Et étrangement, cela lui déplaît.

Je le sens bien.

Il n'aime pas que je sorte sans lui, que je me lève la nuit pour être seul.

Je finis mon thé sans rien dire.

- Vous revenez vous coucher ?

- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

J'entends le froissement de sa chemise. Il se décolle du mur et vient se poster devant moi. Je lève la main pour lire son visage.

Un pli entre les sourcils.

J'appuie légèrement dessus pour l'aplatir.

Il est inquiet.

Il ne devrait pas.

- Severus allez dormir, vous êtes épuisé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? J'ai été insomniaque pendant vingt-cinq ans.

- Je peux rester seul. Dis-je en retirant ma main.

Il ne répond pas.

Pas tout de suite.

- Non. Vous voulez rester seul. C'est différent.

Il s'en va. Je baisse doucement la tête, jusqu'à ce que mon front heurte la table.

Il m'en veut de me créer un autre monde derrière mes paupières.

Un monde auquel il n'a pas accès.

OoO

Je me promène avec Harry.

Nous sommes dans un parc.

Les oiseaux chantent. Un véritable cacophonie.

Le parfum des fleurs commence à surplomber celui de l'herbe et de la terre.

C'est le printemps.

De temps en temps, Padfoot vient flairer nos jambes puis repart à toute vitesse.

Sirius adore courir.

Je sais que Harry sourit.

Il me décrit de temps en temps ce qui se passe autour de nous.

C'est une habitude qu'il a prise sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé.

Il lit certains panneaux, m'explique les jeux entre enfants, les couples qui s'embrassent sur les bancs. Quand il voit une jolie fille il s'efforce de la décrire.

Ces descriptions interviennent parfois en plein milieu d'une phrase.

Mais elles n'interrompent pas notre conversation.

Exactement comme si je voyais vraiment le monde qu'il me dessine.

Au loin, je reconnais l'aboiement de Padfoot .

- La cohabitation avec Sirius n'est pas trop difficile ?

- Ça va. Il est instable mais ça va. J'ai souvent l'impression que de nous deux c'est moi l'adulte.

Je ris.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Tiens, des étourneaux. Tu sais, on a pensé à partir en voyage tous les deux, quand j'aurai fini les cours.

- Pour aller où ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Dans un pays chaud. L'Égypte peut-être. Bill connaît encore quelques personnes là-bas. Ça peut être un bon point d'attache.

- Avec Sirius, organiser un voyage est inutile. Rien ne se déroulera comme prévu.

- Je sais. Arf. Dispute entre une petite fille et un petit garçon pour le toboggan. La petite a des couettes, je pense qu'elle va gagner. Elle a l'air furieuse.

Un silence.

- Mais c'est ça qui me plaît avec Sirius. Il y a un banc de libre à l'ombre. Ça te dit qu'on s'assoit ?

Harry me guide vers le banc et je pense à l'Égypte.

La chaleur aussi a une odeur particulière. Je me demande à quel point cette chaleur doit être différente ici et là-bas.

J'entends les grognements de Patfoot qui revient vers nous.

Il glisse son nez humide dans ma paume en quête de caresse.

Je le grattouille derrière les oreilles.

Il se roule en boule sur mes chaussures en poussant un jappement satisfait.

Je soupire.

- Sirius tu es un emmerdeur pathologique.

- Waf ! Approuve t-il joyeusement.

OoO

Je rentre dans l'appartement.

Une odeur acre de sarmentine et de garance.

Severus fait des potions.

Il a recyclé la chambre que nous avions prêtée à Draco en laboratoire et je suis toujours capable de déterminer depuis combien de temps il travaille en fonction de l'endroit où les odeurs magiques arrivent dans l'appartement.

Aujourd'hui, elles arrivent dans l'entrée.

Severus a donc commencé dès que j'ai mis les pieds dehors.

C'est mauvais signe.

Je m'installe dans le salon et j'allume la radio.

Un vieux tube des Kinks.

Il a du m'entendre. La porte du labo s'ouvre et bientôt Severus me rejoint

- Vous étiez allés faire votre petite promenade ?

Sa voix est moqueuse. Cassante. Méchante. Il est en colère.

- Nous sommes invités à dîner chez les Weasley ce soir

- Lesquels ?

- Ron et Hermione. J'ai dit oui.

- Formidable.

- Je savais que ça vous ferait plaisir.

Je souris.

Il n'y a rien à tirer de lui quand il est comme ça.

Je me lève et le rejoins. Je pose mes lèvre contre la peau de son cou.

L'odeur de la garance imprègne ses vêtements et je grogne.

Je préfère son odeur.

Il caresse ma colonne vertébrale avec deux doigts.

Je soupire de contentement.

- Severus, ça vous dirait de voyager ?

Il a un très léger tressaillement.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Apparemment la réponse est non.

OoO

Je discute avec Hermione. Son boulot de médicomage est très prenant.

Severus se dispute à mi voix avec Sirius. Ils sont encore assis sur la table de la cuisine, alors que nous sommes au salon.

Hermione remarque que mon attention a dérivé vers mon amant.

Elle est vraiment très attentive.

- Ils sont comme chien et chat pas vrai ?

Sa voix sourit

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Rémus, si vous insinuez que je suis un chat je vous fais exploser. Intervient Severus.

Lui aussi est très attentif.

J'éclate de rire et Hermione aussi.

Severus grommelle quelque chose et Sirius se marre à son tour.

Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chercher, mais ces engueulades leur font du bien.

Severus adore avoir quelqu'un sur qui hurler.

- Tu veux encore du vin Rémus ? Me demande Hermione, alors qu'elle ressert son mari et Harry qui discutent quidditch à coté de nous. Le clapotis du liquide me renseigne sur sa texture. Un liquoreux.

Je tourne la tête vers Severus pour demander une approbation.

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas tellement quand je bois.

- Mais je m'en fiche, brûlez-vous la gueule au schnaps si ça vous chante. Lâche t-il comme si ma demande l'agaçait.

Hermione remplit mon verre et je le porte à mes lèvres.

Il a goût de soleil.

- C'est un bordelais non ?

- Sainte croix du mont. Répond Ron.

Je déguste lentement mon verre.

J'ai envie de soleil.

Je me penche vers Harry

- ça te dit de prendre l'air ?

Il me prend par le bras pour m'aider à me lever et nous sortons de la maison.

Celle-ci est accueillante. Pour moi, elle est toute en teintes orangées. Mais si je me souviens bien, Severus m'a dit qu'il y avait une prédominance de vert.

Nous marchons côte à côte dans la douceur du soir.

- Tout va bien Rémus ? Me demande Harry au bout d'un moment

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est Snape ?

- Pas vraiment. Pas seulement.

- Il est possessif pas vrai ?

- Oui. Protecteur serait peut-être plus adapté.

- Protecteur c'est une déclinaison de possessif j'en sais quelque chose.

Je souris.

Après la guerre, Ginny et Harry sont sortis quelques temps ensemble mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Rien de neuf de ce côté là ?

C'est à son tour d'hésiter

- Je ne sais pas.

Il n'ajoute rien. Je n'insiste pas.

- Vous avez toujours pour projet de partir avec Sirius ?

- Oui toujours. Pourquoi ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

La douceur du soir, l'odeur des fleurs qui se referment, le bruissement lointain des arbres.

- Après la guerre, j'ai été content de retrouver une stabilité. Vivre avec Severus. C'est ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Mais dans ma tête, quand j'imaginais cet avenir là, j'avais encore des yeux.

- Rémus, je suis désolé.

Je ris et lui frictionne l'épaule

- Il ne faut pas. Tout va bien. Ça va peut-être te sembler stupide mais depuis que j'ai perdu la vue, il n'a jamais été aussi important pour moi de voir le monde.

Un silence.

Au loin une chouette hulule

- Severus le sait ?

Je m'assombris

- Non. Pas en ces termes.

- On voit très bien les étoiles ce soir. Ce n'est pas stupide Rémus.

Je me retourne vers lui.

- J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il lâche mon bras et me donne ma canne.

Il fait demi tour et je guette la porte de la maison qui se referme.

Une seconde, j'imagine l'effet que cela ferait d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir les étoiles.

Une seconde seulement.

Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il faut aller de l'avant.

Je me demande simplement quel avant je dois choisir.

OoO

Du bout des doigts je marque le rythme de la musique.

J'attends que Severus rentre.

Ça fait une semaine que je repousse le moment de lui parler.

Mais je ne peux plus reporter l'échéance.

Je pars demain.

Harry m'a proposé de me joindre à lui et Sirius.

J'ai accepté.

Il ne s'agit que de simples vacances. J'essaie de me convaincre.

Mais au fond je sais que c'est bien plus que ça.

Je profite de l'appartement une dernière fois.

C'est presque un entretien avec Severus. Cet endroit lui ressemble tellement.

_Je voulais simplement te dire, que ton visage et ton sourire_

_resteront près de moi, sur mon chemin. _

Je crois que si je pars, il n'y aura pas de trajet de retour.

Et je sais qu'il ne me suivra pas.

Il ne m'a jamais suivi.

Il a déjà trop sacrifié pour moi, je le sais.

Ma vie entière a tournée autour de lui.

Subir son absence m'a longuement occupé.

Et maintenant qu'il est là, c'est moi qui veux partir.

_Te dire que c'était pour de vrai, tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tout ce qu'on a fait_

_Que c'était bien _

Je l'ai aimé oui.

J'ai aimé notre vie forcenée.

J'ai aimé l'aventure avec lui.

Nos sales luttes de chiffonniers et notre entente complice qui revenait certains soirs.

J'ai aimé son monde noir, son audace, sa révolte, sa connivence avec l'horreur même.

Sa rage de tout détruire.

J'ai cru avec lui qu'il fallait toujours se battre.

Que tout était permis.

Je l'aime encore.

Mais j'aspire à quelque chose de plus vaste désormais.

Ma vie n'a plus le même sens.

Je ne sais pas si je lui survivrai.

Mais il me faut partir.

Pas le quitter mais visiter d'autres paysages. D'autres lieux. D'autres cultures.

Je n'en peux plus d'être raisonnable.

Je ne déplore plus de l'avoir été.

J'ai fait des erreurs.

J'ai laisser passé des choses que j'aurais du saisir.

Mais je ne peux plus regarder en arrière depuis que je ne peux plus regarder.

_Faut surtout jamais regretter, même si ça fait mal, c'est gagné_

_Tous ces moments, tous ces mêmes matins. _

Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de le dire.

De l'expliquer.

De l'abandonner.

C'est égoïste je crois.

Mais le Rémus qu'il a connu s'est estompé avec les années.

Le rire me manque.

Il va me haïr.

Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais cessé finalement.

_Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera_

_Peut-être que peut-être pas._

_Ça restera comme une lumière, qui m'tiendra chaud dans mes hivers._

_Un petit feu de toi, qui s'éteint pas. _

Ma valise est déjà prête.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Je n'ai même pas peur.

Tout juste le cœur un peu broyé. C'est tout.

Il entre dans la cuisine et je sens son odeur, sûrement pour la dernière fois.

Il s'assoit en face de moi. Le raclement de la chaise ne fait aucun doute.

Il attend.

Il sait.

Ça fait longtemps qu'il sait.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Demain.

J'ai soudain envie de rester.

Mais je sais que si je reste tout recommencera.

Il pousse un long soupir.

Il n'a pas la force d'être colère.

Il a été en colère si longtemps.

- Je suis désolé

Il ne répond pas.

- Je veux juste voir le monde

- Ne faites pas le mec qui voit

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Sans doute. Admet-il.

A tâtons je cherche sa main sur la table.

Il se laisse faire.

Nos doigts s'entrelacent. Sa peau parcheminée est plus douce que jamais.

Je porte ses doigts à mes lèvres.

- Je vous aime. Vous êtes l'être de ma vie.

Un très long silence. Ses doigts se posent sur ma joue, remontent jusqu'à l'oreille et descendent le long de la ligne de ma mâchoire. Puis sa peau quitte la mienne.

- Vous-même.

OoO

Nous sortons du train et les odeurs m'assaillent. La chaleur.

Le soleil sur mon visage.

Padfoot aboie et j'entends un gros PLOUF.

Quelqu'un hurle quelque chose en arabe.

Quelque instants plus tard, le bruit balourd de l'énorme chien noir dégoulinant trottine vers nous. Je l'imagine très bien, très fier de lui quand il s'ébroue dans un vacarme caractéristique.

Les gouttes sur mon visage me font du bien.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

L'atmosphère a pris une couleur différente. Je sens déjà des odeurs d'épices qui parfument l'air.

Le bruit du monde qui m'entoure est différent.

Je suis content d'être ici.

Harry passe son bras sous le mien.

- Au fait Rémus ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis amoureux.

Aux sons des cliquetis, des charriots, des valises et des transplanages, à la rumeur du monde extérieur qui me parvient par intermittence, je devine que nous nous rapprochons de la sortie

Une voix retentit derrière nous

- Dites Potter, ça vous ennuierait de tenir votre saleté de cabot ? S'il continue à courir autour de nous, j'en fais une descente de lit.

Severus et son empathie délirante...

Les portes de la gare s'ouvrent. Je souris et le soleil de l'Égypte vient m'envelopper de ses rayons.

OoO

_Fin_


	11. Coulisses

**Reprendre c'est voler - Les coulisses.**

* * *

><p>GENERIQUE<p>

_(par ordre d'apparition)_

**Severus Snape : **Le type qui pense que c'est classe d'avoir un cœur de pierre

**Peter Pettigrew :** Le traitre, mais sur lequel l'auteur a oublié de s'attarder

**James Potter : **Le mec dont on dit le nom 10 fois a tout casser

**Sirius Black :** Sang-pur beau-gosse rebelle qui a le bon goût de rester en vie dans cette histoire \o/

**Remus Lupin : **Personnage que je l'aime mais qui souffre clairement de schizophrénie ( au dela de ses petites transformations monstrueuses mensuelles, il est quand même amoureux d'un connard fini)

**Une fille de serdaigle **: Personnage que l'auteur a complétement oublié d'exploiter.

**Lily Evans :** Jeune fille très aimée ou très haïe selon les points de vue

**Argus Rusard :** Personne dont la présence de vie sexuelle nous laisserai incrédule

**Papy Prince **: (bah quoi, vous pensiez que Severus l'appelait comment ?)

**Professeur Alzaran **: Hypothétique professeur de DCFM

**Professeur Slugorn **: Professeur de Potions

**Albus Dumbledore :** Directeur et grand sage dont l'auteur a occulté la personnalité pour se concentrer sur les bonbons au citron. NB : pas toucher, Aelim fantasme sur lui.

**Voldemort :** Le mal incarné ou peut s'en faut. (Tommy pour les intimes)

**Harry Potter :** Jeune homme brun à lunettes avec une cicatrice sur le front

**Neville Londubat :** Personellement je l'adore ! Mais en l'ocurence il sert pas a grand chose

**Ron Weasey :** Figurant qui se fait dechiqueter la jambe par Sirius dans le chapitre 7

**Hermione Granger :** Figurante dont les connaissances en potion vont s'averer très utiles

**Draco Malfoy : **Adolescent arrogant dont les projets d'avenir s'apparentent à ressembler le plus possible a un légume. (ou à épouser Harry Potter. Mais c'est une autre histoire)

**Les époux Weasley **: Les époux Weasley

**Jesus Christ :** Ingredient d'une potion très rare.

**Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charly , Luna, Hestia, Tonks, Kinskley et son épouse : **Personnes dont l'amour s'avère être un bouclier très chouette

**Alastor Maugrey :** Type paranoïaque qui ouvre une porte au chapitre 9

* * *

><p>Alors, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous ont gardé à l'esprit que chaque chapitre était une song fic, mais pour ceux que ça intéresse, elles étaient toutes issues du répertoire de Jean-Jacques Goldman.<p>

Ça aurait été super malhonnête de ne le citer a aucun moment tout de même, donc en plus du disclameur habituel (ces persos sont a JKR etc.), je vous signal que l'auteur des textes en italique est JJG. Dans un soucis de moralité, je tiens a vous dire que je n'ai pas mis les chansons telles quelles. Certaine strophes ont sautées, certain 'elle' sont devenu des 'il' et certain 'tu' sont devenu des 'vous'.

Ci-joint la liste des chansons utilisés :

Chapitre 1 : « Pas l'indifférence »

Chapitre 2 : « Tout était dit »

Chapitre 3 : « Envole moi »

Chapitre 4 : « Natasha »

Chapitre 5 : « Elle attend »

Chapitre 6 : « C'est pas d'l'amour »

Chapitre 7 : « A nos actes manqués »

Chapitre 8 : « Reprendre c'est voler »

Chapitre 9 : « Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle »

Chapitre 10 : « Confidentiel »

Merci pour votre lecture Surtout a Clina et Aedis qui ont presque reviewé chaque chapitre (je veux dire .. waooow)

Merci a mes amies beta-lectrices et inspiratrices, que je dois vraiment lourder à force. Promis un jour je ferai une désintoxe de fic et je partirai elever des bébés-loutres dans une contré lointaine.

Un message special pour Vilain garçon : Je crois que vous pouvez la remercier infiniment. Sans elle, une bière, quelques cigarettes et deux grilles de mots fléchés, j'aurais écrit une fin tragique. Ce Happy End, elle en est la cause.

Merci à Marie-Aude Murail dont je connais si bien chaque texte que j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir des idées originales alors que je ne fais que transposer ses romans.

Et enfin, pas du tout Merci à Severus qui ne m'a franchement pas simplifié la tache (non mais quelle idée d'avoir un tel caractère)

Bref je vous aime d'amour (ou peu s'en faut.) Keep writing. Keep reading. Keep dreaming.

Votre dévouée, Scrat

OoO

_PS : Le saviez-vous ? Quand vous parler avec quelqu'un en mp, si vous écrivez un gros mot, ffnet le censure en le remplaçant par deux petites étoiles (comme ça : **)_  
><em>Le saviez-vous (2) ? L'autre jour, ffnet a cru bon de remplacer le mot « homosexuel » par deux petites étoiles...<em>

A bon entendeur..


End file.
